


Your're Different

by Nikoru165



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Freak Show
Genre: 1950s, 1960s, Acceptance, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst and Tragedy, Arguing, Betrayal, Blood and Violence, Circus, Coming of Age, Developing Relationship, Domestic Violence, Dreams and Nightmares, Drug Abuse, Drug Use, Dysfunctional Family, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Sex, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Established Relationship, F/M, Falling In Love, Family Drama, First Kiss, First Love, First Time, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Friendship, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Torture, Insanity, Jealousy, Loss of Virginity, Making Love, Making Out, Making Up, Mental Health Issues, Murder, Nightmares, Original Character(s), POV Female Character, POV Original Character, Pet Names, Physical Abuse, Psychopathology & Sociopathy, Romance, Running Away, Sassy, Scary Clowns, Self-Acceptance, Self-Esteem Issues, Smut, Sweet, Sweet/Hot, Unplanned Pregnancy, Vaginal Sex, Young Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-14 06:55:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 57
Words: 74,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16035278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nikoru165/pseuds/Nikoru165
Summary: Very Important Author's Note so please read it before starting the fic! Thank You!-Nikoru





	1. Authors Note

**Author's Note:**

> Very Important Author's Note so please read it before starting the fic! Thank You!  
> -Nikoru

Welcome fellow American Horror Story readers or well anyone who stumbles upon this fic! My name is Nikoru, I'm the author of this lovely fanfiction!  
Here is some disclaimer stuff before reading as well as some explanation about me and some replies to comments I have gotten on my Wattpad:

THIS WAS MY FIRST FANFIC EVER SO PLEASE EXCUSE THE EXTREMELY SHORT CHAPTERS AND UNDEVELOPED OR REPETITIVE WORDING OR GRAMMER OR SPELLING MISTAKES THINGS WILL BE SLOWLY CHANGED OVER TIME BUT AT THE MOMENT I WANT TO JUST REPOST IT ON AO3 AND SEE HOW IT DOES BEFORE I GET INVESTED IN DEVELOPING IT MORE WITH THE MORE ADVANCED WRITING SKILLS IVE LEARNED OVER THE PAST 3-4 YEARS

1) THIS FANFIC WAS NOT INTENDED TO FOLLOW THE WHOLE SEASON 4 STORY LINE EPISODE BY EPISODE! I DIDN'T AIM TO WRITE A FANFIC THAT WOULD BE A SCREENPLAY OF SEASON 4 I WROTE IT IN A WAY THAT BOTH READERS WHO HAVE SEEN THE SEASON AND THOSE WHO HAVE NOT COULD STILL FOLLOW ALONG AND READ WHILE STILL KEEPING THE CHARACTERS AND TIME PERIOD CONNECTING

2) TRIGGER WARNING! THERE ARE ADULT AND TRIGGERING THEMES SUCH AS SELF HARM, VIOLENCE, ABUSE, SEXUAL CONTENT AND ETC. THERE SHOULD BE WARNINGS ABOVE EACH CHAPTER BUT IF NOT HERE IS YOUR WARNING NOW AS WELL AS STATED IN THE TAGS

3) THE TIME FRAME FOR THIS BOOK STARTS IN JUNE 1960 AND ENDS IN FEBRUARY/ MARCH 1964. YES I'M AWARE THAT THE TIME FRAME DOESN'T MATCH WITH THE SHOWS TIME FRAME

4) As an update to some more recent events/years I've heard of the drama with Melanie Martinez and I will say this only once MY CHARACTER MELANIE IS NOT BASED OFF OF THE SINGER! When I created my original character Melanie I picked the name because I simply like the name that is all, it is not associated with the singer nor her actions or her music. I will agree that her music was something I listened to a lot in the past as I wrote the book and her song was used as the theme song for the show during that season but now with her current drama I DO NOT SUPPORT MELANIE MARTINEZ NOR HER ACTIONS. That's all I have to say on that subject

5) THIS FANFIC WAS WRITTEN BETWEEN 2015-2016 SO EXCUSE ME FOR ANY PARTS THAT MIGHT BE CONFUSING OR NOT MAKING SENSE I WILL BE GOING IN AND UPDATING SINCE THIS IS A REPOST FROM MY WATTPAD WHICH IS WERE I ORIGINALLY STARTED THE BOOK TO HERE ON AO3 WHERE ALL YOU AMERICAN HORROR STORY FANS AND OTHERS CAN ENJOY IT ON AN ACTUALLY FANFIC SITE

6) THAT I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS EXCEPT FOR THE ONES THAT AREN'T IN AHS THAT I MADE UP, OTHER THAN THAT ALL THE RIGHTS GO TO THE WONDERFUL CREATORS OF AHS.

PLEASE COMMENT ANY FEEDBACK AND IF YOU CATCH ANY MISTAKES IN MY WRITING BECAUSE I WILL FIX IT BUT DO NOT TELL ME HOW TO WRITE MY FANFIC AND THAT I SHOULD CHANGE THE PLOT

ALSO I WOULD LIKE TO SAY THE MAIN CHARACTER BEING MY OC MELANIE HER VISUAL IS THE ACTRESS NINA DOBREV JUST INCASE YALL WANTED A BETTER MENTAL PICTURE OF WHAT SHE LOOKS LIKE

I HOPE THE AHS COMMUNITY ON HERE CAN ENJOY THIS FIC AS MUCH AS I DID WRITING IT AND HAPPY READING EVERYONE! BUCKLE UP BECAUSE ITS GONNA BE A WILD RIDE!


	2. A Rude Awakening

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Important Symbols:  
> ☼ = Transition to Daytime  
> ☾= Transition to Night time
> 
> Italics= Flashbacks/Passing of Time or Nightmare/Dreams or Thoughts  
> Bold= Emphasized words/Phrases or Exclamations
> 
> I will include a music playlist at the end of this fic but I will also be linking the suggested songs to listen to while reading and visuals at the top of every chapter
> 
> This whole fic is told in first person and POV will change depending on the chapter and characters. My OC Melanie Marie her visual is the actress Nina Dobrev
> 
> Music Suggestion: https://www.youtube.com/watch?time_continue=1&v=piu7Ui4543M

I shot up from my bed gasping for air. I felt like I couldn't breathe like I was being strangled. _Must have been a nightmare but I don't remember anything at all._ I got up out of my bed and I could hear loud arguing coming from my parent's room. I walked into the hall and the door to their room was a small crack open where I could see and hear them bickering at each other.

"I FUCKING hate you! I can't believe I married your sorry ass and had your children! I should of left you a long time ago! The part that makes it the worst is that you cheated on me with some broad off the street corner! How could you do this to us!" My mother said as she was out of breath as she started to cry.

I could tell by the tone in her voice that she was crying her eyes out. My father hurt her time after time again and she was always the one to forgive him when she should have just left his cheating ass.

"You know what, I want you out of my house and take YOUR children with you while your at it because I never loved any of you! You're all ruining my life! Pack your bags and leave in the morning because I don't want any of your asses back in my house!" My father yelled back as he threw his beer bottle at the wall in anger. My mother was still sobbing and finally was able to respond back to him.

"You know what I think we will! I don't even want to be near you! GO ROT IN FUCKING HELL YOU SON OF A BITCH!" She said as she had tears in her eyes, she put up her middle finger and was storming toward the door.

I ran back to my room and closed the door shut, I jumped into bed and closed my eyes as tears fell onto my pure white pillow. I curled up in my bed, I was so angry and upset. I have always hated my father and he never treated my mother the way he should have. There were many nights my mother would cry herself to sleep and I would try to be there for her staying strong but sometimes I couldn't help but shed tears with her because no matter what we tried my father would abuse and threaten us constantly. Both my mother and I have countless bruises and scars because of him and I wish he would drop dead. I cried myself to sleeping knowing I, my mother, and my baby brother would have to pack our bags and say goodbye to the only home we ever had.

☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼  
I woke up and my pillow was still wet with tears. I lifted myself out of bed and dragged over to my mirror and you could see the dried tears on my cheeks. I wiped my face clean and tried putting on a smile pretending like I didn't know what was about to happen next. I walked past John's room and he was fast asleep, mother must have finished feeding him. I walked toward my mothers room and I inched closer as she ran back and forth packing her things into a suitcase.

"Mother, why are you packing? What's going on?"

"Melanie...Your father and I had a fight last night and he's kicking us all out. Plus I can't stand it here and I can't have you and your brother growing up near him. I have a plan we are going to live with grandma."

"But mother...what are we going to do, grandma doesn't have that much money either and how are we going to pay for everything like diapers and formula? This is just so fucked."

"Hey, young lady watch your language! And I don't know... I have to get a job and so do you. I have faith in you Melanie your sixteen, your old enough to work and be independent. We will figure it out later, right now you need to go grab your things and pack right away before you father comes back home."

I nodded and left to my room. I grabbed my suitcase and started stuffing everything I owned into it, I stuffed it so much that it could barely close, but I made it fit, I wasn't gonna leave anything behind. I dressed into a pair of my favorite blue jeans and a striped fitted tshirt. Summer had just started and we were already starting it off with a bang. I brought our bags down stairs into the car as mother grabbed some of John's things and him of course. She came down the stairs with John and I waited with him in the car. My mother stuck a note to the front of the door and slammed it shut. My mother took the wheel as my mother was pulling out of the drive way I could here under her breath what she whispered, "I have always hate you..." I looked out the window on last time and thought, _This place was never a home it was always a house because I never felt like I was at home in there with that man as a father, he never really was a father to us._


	3. From Tampa to Jupiter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Melanie and her family move to her Grannys house and Mel encounters an old friend
> 
> NIGHTMARE TRIGGER WARNING

My grandma lived in sunny Jupiter, Florida. We lived all the way up in Tampa so it was one heck of a drive. It was getting really dark but we got there just in time to take a rest. John was in my arms, his eyes were so sleepy and he was just about to knock out any second. "Rock a bye baby, on the tree top, When the wind blows the cradle will rock. When the bough breaks the cradle will fall, And down will come baby, cradle and all..."

I sang to him as we pulled into grandma's driveway. My mother stopped the car and opened the door for me to get out. I carefully handed John to her and she walked to the front door while I grabbed the bags from the trunk. I looked toward the door and I could see my grandma's eyes light up as she hugged my mother and urged her to enter. I walked in and took my bags upstairs. I went back downstairs to greet granny.

"Grandma...I missed you so much!" I said as I hugged her tight.

"I missed you too Melanie. How are you? Your mother told me what happened..."

"Im ok...I guess." I said looking down.

"Melanie your grandmother and I need to talk go upstairs, unpack and get some rest. It's been a long day for all of us, I think we could all use a goodnights rest. Goodnight, I love you." My mother said as she handed me John.

"I love you too..." I said as I went upstairs carrying John to his crib in Mother's old room. I laided him inside and sang to him once more. I watched over him until he fell asleep. I went to grandma's guest room which was now my room and I unpacked my things. I hung up my clothes, put my decorations on the shelves and on the dresser. Then I came across one picture of when I was little, a family picture with my mother, my father and I. I took the picture and ripped my father out of it. He made me sick so I changed into my pajamas and I tried falling asleep. Finally I was able to sleep peacefully without worrying about the man who called himself my father.

  
☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾  
_I was walking in complete darkness and I had no idea were I was going. I looked back and fourth and I was just encompassed in complete darkness. I started to cough, someone grabbed me around the neck and was choking me. I was gasping for air and before I stopped breathing I could see the outline of a man in a worn out clowns suit but that's all I could see. I couldn't see anything else..._

I woke up gasping for air and I shot up from my bed holding my chest. I took a deep breaths trying to calm myself down. I got up and looked out the window and I could have sworn I saw a shadow that looked like what was in my dream. I locked the window and shut the curtains quickly. I jumped back in bed and after that I wasn't able to easily fall asleep. My eyes fell heavy and I slept soundly once again.  
☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼

  
Now that our home is in Jupiter that means a new high school and new people, good thing I don't have to worry about that right now. I can't believe I didn't even get to say goodbye to my friends. At least I have the neighbor next door, she was also my age and we grew to be best friends the more I came to visit granny as a kid but with time we grew distant. I got dressed in high waisted blue jeans and a baby blue v-neck. I rushed down stairs and I was welcomed by the smell of eggs and potatoes. Grandma's cooking was always the best. I grabbed the newspaper from the dining table and sat down.

"Good morning everyone and thank you grandma for breakfast it's good as always." I said as I took a scoop of eggs and I turned the pages of the paper till I saw the job opening section.

"Your welcome sweetie. I know Jenny next door works down at Flo's diner maybe she can help you out with your job hunt." She suggested as she fed John his bottle. I smiled and said, "I'll definitely look into it. I'm gonna go to Jenny's! See you in a bit grandma, tell mother I said good morning when she wakes's up." I said as I walked to the front door and put on my white flats.

"Will do honey, have fun!"

I skipped down the front steps and walked over to Jenny's house. Her house didn't seem much different just a different paint job to a bright light yellow than the light brown it used to be. I rang the doorbell and she greeted me at the door.

"Oh my lord Melanie! I can't believe it's you! Come in please." She said urging me to enter.

"Oh my god Jenny you look so different! I can't wait to catch up, it's been way to long. So how are you?"

"Oh Melanie, I'm great and thank you but I should be asking you that. What brings you down the Jupiter, did something happen?"

"Umm... not exactly. My mother decided to move in with granny, I guess we are staying here for awhile. Grandma told me you work at Flo's, do they need an extra hand down there?"

"Yes ofcousre! The more help the better I've been working there for a while and I'll put in a good word with Flo for ya. You can swing by with me today, my shift is actually gonna start in a bit. I can't believe your gonna be staying! I'm so excited, you have always been a great friend and we are going to have so much fun this summer!"

"I can't wait!" I said in excitement.

"Excuse me, I'm gonna get dressed for work I'll be back in a jiffy and then we can walk there it isn't too far from here. Oh and make yourself at home please have a seat." She said as she walked upstairs to her room leaving me in the living room.

I took a seat and looked around for a bit. She also lived with her mother and her older brother but I guess he went to college because I saw a picture of him at graduation. Soon after she was walking down with her blonde hair in a cute ponytail and she wore a pink dress with a small white apron with her name stitched in black on the right hand side of the dress.

"Let's go shall we?" She said as she urged me to go through the door first.

It wasn't too far from our houses and it was so nice to talk and catch up with Jenny, she was just like me, we were like twins. It just sucked that we lived so far away because when we were kids we were the bestest of friends. Finally we arrived at the Flo's. It's really nice and colorful. Jenny greets everyone and I smile while saying hello to all of the regulars.

"Melanie, just sit at the counter I'm gonna talk to Flo and get you that job." she said as she winked at me while walking into the kitchen.

I took a seat at the counter and I ordered a coffee, I glance over to the boy next to me. He has mittens on but it's summer? I barely noticed that I was staring at his mittens, like I didn't mean too I just kinda drifted off.

"So your name's Melanie? Pretty name, now if you don't mind you can stop staring now." he said.

"What? Oh my! I'm so sorry I wasn't trying to stare I kinda drifted off and thank you." I said blushing that he called my name pretty. He was wearing a leather jacket but you could see that he was little muscly too. I couldn't get a good look at his hair because he was wearing a leather cap but he was really and I mean really cute.

"It's ok darling. See you around, hope you get that job." He said as he got up and left waving back at me.

"Thanks, see you arou-." He left before I could finish and I tried waving back but it looked like he was too far away to see anymore. I saw Jenny come up to me jumping with joy.

"Melanie you got the job, and guess who's training you? This girl! Now let's get to work!" She shouted with enthusiasm.

"Oh my god, thank you so much Jenny!" I walked behind the counter and gave her a hug. I followed her and she started to teach me routine things at the counter. I was so happy that I got the job but I was more focused on that boy more than my new job.


	4. "Jimmy...Jimmy Darling"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Melanie discovers the Freakshow

After learning the ropes at the diner I was so exhausted. It was fun and I was glad I was getting a stable income because I needed to help mother with John and grandma as well. All day through training with Jenny I couldn't get that boy at the counter off my mind. Maybe he was a regular, Jenny might have seen him before. At the end of the day before sunset Jenny handed me my uniform with excitement.

"Yay! Melanie were are going to be a great duo around here." She said as we were leaving the diner during closing up. On the walk home I just had to ask about the boy.

"Jenny the boy I was sitting next to with the mittens is he a regular?" I asked eagerly.

"Umm...I've seen him a couple times here and there but all I really know about him is that he's one of them...a freak. The other girls who have served him know that he works at the Freak show down there." Jenny said as she pointed down the dirt road opening close to the diner.

"Well I was just asking because he was wearing mittens and all, I thought it was a bit odd ya know." I said lying because he didn't seem that bad and I didn't mind his mittens at all.

"I just hope that Freak show flys out of here fast because people don't take a liking to them. Plus they are starting to drive away business since it's so close to Flo's and all." She said as we neared her house.

"I guess... I'll see you at work tomorrow Jenny. Bye!" I said waving as I entered my house.

There wasn't a person in sight and it was too quiet. "Anyone home? Mother? Grandma?"

I walked to the kitchen and there was a note on the fridge. "Out grocery shopping, I took John with me and your mother went job hunting in town. Love Grandma xoxo"

I was all alone and free to do whatever I wanted. I couldn't get him off my mind he was literally stuck in my mind all day, I just had to go see what he was all about. I won't dare to enter the Freak show but I was just so curious and interested by it, something about it fascinated me. I dropped my uniform upstairs in my bedroom and rushed out of the house closing the door right behind me. I had to hurry because mother and grandma would probably get home before sundown. I ran to the dirt road opening and I looked down it. You can do it Melanie just run. I ran down the dirt road and I saw the posters of the different acts like "The Siamese Twins" and "Amazon Eve" pass me by as I ran on the hard dirt. I kept running until I saw the giant banner marking the entrance of the Freak show. There was an old ferris wheel and a huge tent with little trailers and other tents surrounding it on the sides. I walked in just taking the sight all in. I could hear voices inside the main tent but no one was really around the outside where I was.

Out of nowhere I see the boy from the diner running out of the corner of my eye to me. He finally reaches me and starts loudly whispering to me.

"Melanie what the hell are you doing here!? This place isn't for people like you, if they see you I don't know what they will do. Come quick!" He said as he motioned with his hand for me to follow him. His fingers we conjoined kinda like a crab or a lobster. His hands didn't bother me they were normal in my mind. Sometimes people just didn't understand them and it wasn't right for them to judge when they didn't know how it was like for them. These people weren't freaks they were different, they didn't deserve to be called freaks because they simply weren't freaks they were just unique in their own way.

I followed him all the way to a trailer that had "Lobster Boy" plastered on the front. He quickly opened the door and rushed me in before him. He closed the door right behind him and locked it. He turned to me and started to talk.

"Melanie, what the hell were you doing out there?! If someone saw you right now you would probably be dead meat or I don't know." He said flinging his hands in the air all flustered.

"I-I just was curious and walked down the road I didn't know...Wait you remembered my name?" I said surprised.

"Of course, how could I forget a pretty face like yours...Anyway as soon as everyone goes to bed you have to sneak out of here." I could see he was blushing.

"What's your name? You never told me, I'm guessing it's Lobster Boy but if it is I refuse to call you that." I said crossing my arms.

"The name's Jimmy...Jimmy Darling."  
He said nonchalantly.

"Jimmy that's a nice name and if you were wondering I did get the job so if I'm your waitress don't be surprised."

"Your not like the other girls, by now I thought I would have scared you off but no."

"Well I'm not like most girls out there." I said taking a seat on the mini kitchen's counter.

"No you definitely aren't Ms. Melanie."

"The way I see it is that none of you deserve to be called names and be mistreated. We are all different in our own way and to be honest you are all just normal people in my eyes...you are all unique." I said looking deeply into his eyes. I looked at his hands then back at him. He was shocked by my words and usually people don't understand them but I do.

"You are something you know that. Your like no other girl I've met. Your words really mean a lot..." He said as he looked down at his hands and hid them behind his back. I hoped off the counter and I stood in front of him, I motioned for him to give me his hand.

"Jimmy it's ok don't be scared, I'm not afraid to touch your hand." I said smiling.

He pulled his hand from behind his back and slowly inched it till his hand met mine. I held his hand and smiled up at him. He smiled back and his cheeks were blushing as I squeezed his hand. As we held hands he brought me closer and I got tense. I wasn't sure what to feel, things were going too fast and yeah I liked him but everyone and everything around me probably wouldn't want me to. Somehow I was willing to risk being with him because Jimmy was special, he wasn't like my father, he was different. The thought of my father and the night they were fighting brought a tear to my eye and I looked down and away from him as he still held my hand.

He put his other hand on my shoulder and asked, "Melanie are you ok? I'm so sorry." He said as he let go of my hand and tilted up my chin so I could look at him.

"No Jimmy don't apologize for something you didn't do, you did absolutely nothing wrong. I-I-I was just remembering something bad and somehow I let it get to me." I said wiping my tears.

"It's ok...we all have are weak moments, it's gonna be alright darling." He said pulling me closer for a hug. Jimmy telling me it was gonna be alright just really made me think everything really was going to be ok. Life won't be the same but it has definitely gotten a hell of a lot better without my father. What really hurt was the way he treated my mother and I because when he was drunk he became a person I didn't even know, he was a monster. I didn't wanna let go because being in Jimmy's arms made me feel safe like nothing bad would happen as long as I was with him. I finally had to pull away and when I glanced through the small window of the trailer it was already night.

"Oh my god Jimmy it's already past sunset my mother is gonna kill me! Is it clear for us to go yet?" I asked worried that my mother was gonna scold me as soon as I got home.

"I think so, let me drive you home, I wanna make sure you get home safe. Come on let's go." He said reaching his hand out toward me. I grabbed his hand and he lead me right behind him.

We snuck past the tents and trailers till we reached his shiny red car. He opened the door and I got in, he took the wheel and we drove off on the dirt road. Once we got to the main road I told him to make a left. He drove for a bit till we reached my house, he even got out of the drivers seat to come open the door for me.

As I got out I said, "Why, thank you Jimmy. I'll see you tomorrow." I said as I kissed him on the cheek. I've never kissed a guy on the cheek before but for Jimmy, it was worth the risk to give him a little something in return for taking me home.

He stood shocked and finally spit out, "Your welcome Melanie! See you aroun- what tomorrow?!"

"No buts about it Jimmy! I'm going whether you like it or not, now goodnight." I said waving to him and I tried blowing a kiss to him but I think it was too dark for him to see. He finally got into his car and waved as he drove off. Now it was time to face mother, what in the world am I going to tell her?


	5. "Come in Darling"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NIGHTMARE TRIGGER WARNING

☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾  
As I opened the front door I was shaking because I knew my mother was gonna give me one hell of a scolding for not being home while she and grandma were gone. Walking into my house grandma was carrying John in the living room trying to calm him down. She came close to me and scolded me instead.

"Melanie Marie! Is this anytime to be coming home!?"

"No...grandma. I'm sorry, Flo told me and Jenny to stay a little bit later so I could practice and get a feel for the diner so I can be the best waitress you have ever seen." I said giving a little sad puppy face as I lied.

"What!? You got the job at the diner? Oh honey I'm so happy for you!" She said hugging me while John was still in her arms.

"Thank you grandma for understanding, I should really get to bed now."

"Oh no honey go, you need to have a good nights rest for your new job. Poor thing you must be so exhausted." She said as she walked around and bounced John in her arms as she calmed him down.

I ran up the stairs and changed into my pajamas and got ready for bed. As I laid in bed, I sometimes wondered about grandma. She was scolding me one moment and then the next she was happy and worried about my beauty rest. That woman was one mystery and wonder I tell you. 

I can't believe I told Jimmy I was going to visit him! I don't regret saying it but I myself was surprised I even said it and that I kissed him on the cheek. I was really starting to like him a lot and just everything about him was perfect. I just kept replaying our hands touching in my head and him hugging me. I closed my eyes and everything was just replaying over and over. I didn't wanna stop because in reality I was falling for him and fast. I've never felt like this before and just something about him made it five times more special than if it was another guy. I fell asleep with a grin on my face as I thought of him...

☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾

Again here I was in the darkness. Every step I took was like a step into the unknown because it was simply darkness everywhere. I looked down at my arms and there were deep cuts up my forearms and by my wrists. Blood was flowing out of my arms and onto the white dress I was wearing. My feet were dripping in my blood as I wiggled them. I could hear a faint sound of a jack in the box but that's when I realized I couldn't move, it was like someone was holding me by the throat just ready to snap my neck. I took a deep breath in and I quickly started to choke gasping for air. I could feel the hands around my throat grip harder as my last breath and sight was looking into the complete darkness.

I shot up from bed holding my chest once again taking deep breaths. I rolled up my long sleeve pj shirt to look at my arms and they were perfectly fine not a scratch on them. These nightmares were really getting to my head. I was scared for my life because with all these nightmares, I feared that they would actually come true. I closed my eyes slowly until I fell into a deep sleep once again. 

☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼  
I felt someone tickle my nose and I already knew it was my mother. She would always tickle my little nose to wake me up when I was little. I yawned and stretched as I woke up and lifted from my bed.

"Good morning sleepyhead! Did you sleep well?" She asked as I started to change into my uniform for the diner.

"Good morning to you too mother! Yes I slept ok."

"Oh honey, don't bother putting that on it's Sunday the diners always closed on Sundays, Jenny stopped by to tell you but you were sleeping so I let you sleep in a bit." She said as she started to fold my uniform back up. She then started to fold my bed and clean around my room. I knew my mother was nervous when she would stress clean, something was on her mind.

"Mother is something wrong? Your stress cleaning and I know that you only do that when your nervous so come on and spit it out." I said putting on my yellow floral dress. I put on a yellow bow in my hair to pin back my bangs and to match too. Finally she stopped cleaning and started to explain.

"Well...they have a job in town and they might accept me but I'm still waiting for them to call me. It's nothing big really just a small job working at the salon. They think I have good potential to be a stylist." She said excitedly.

"My my! That's great mother!" I said hugging her.

"Well don't get too excited they didn't accept me either." She said as we started to go down stair to the kitchen where grandma was with John feeding him his bottle.

I looked at John and he was growing up so fast just the other day I remember mother bringing him home from the hospital. I think it was the only time my parents didn't fight or hate each other, but as time went on they couldn't stand each other and here we are today. We both walked to the kitchen and I talked to my mother as a I started to put a little picnic basket together.

"Well good morning to you two ladies." Grandma said as we continued to talk.

"Why, good morning to you too." I said as I gave a little wave to baby John and grandma. I continued to make the picnic basket trying to put things I thought Jimmy might like. My mother also said hello to them and picked up John. She walked over with him in her arms as she was still talking to me.

"Now young lady, where do you think your going with that basket full of food?" My mother asked me and I stopped mid way filling the basket.

"Umm...I forgot to tell you Jenny invited me to a get together with her other friends and she said we all should bring a little something." I lied. Ugh what mess was I getting into!

"Oh, well have fun and be careful you never know what might happen now that there's a murderer out there." She said as she bounced John in her arms.

"What?! A murderer when did this happen?" I asked as I grabbed the basket and walked over to put on my brown Mary Jane heels. It was my favorite pair along with my black ones and they went so well with the brown colored flowers on my yellow dress.

"I read it in the newspaper a day or two ago. Some sicko in a clown costume killing children, just makes me sick! Now be careful Melanie I love you!" She said shouting out the door as I blew her a kiss goodbye.

"Love you too mother!"

I rushed over to Jenny's and knocked on the door, she greeted me right away.

"Hey, Mel what brings you here?" She said leaning against the door frame.

"Well I need you to cover for me I need to go out and I told my mom I was going to a get together with you and your friends. If she asks just tell her that ok?"

"Umm...ok sure I got your back Mel. Have a good time." She said whispering so my mother couldn't hear even from next door.

I quietly thanked her and walked down the road till I reached the dirt path again. I made sure no one saw me go down the path and I made my way down the path toward the Freak show. Once again the banners at the sides of the road snuck past as I continued to walk forward. I glanced and that's when I saw Jimmy's banner.

"COME SEE THE LOBSTER BOY LIVE!" And there was a drawing of a boy with real lobster claws as hands.

I smiled and continued to walk. Finally I arrived at the banner that marked the entrance of the Freak show. The main tent had a scary looking face and the mouth was the opening to the tent. Just as I was about to enter a woman who looked about in her 50s came up to me.

"Now darling I think your in the wrong place, this is my Freak show. Why would a pretty girl like you be doing in the middle of a freak show?" She said in her slightly german accent.

She had a good sense in fashion and she looked like the ring leader the way she was dressed all above the rest. She smoke her cigarette and tapped the edge letting some of it fall to the ground. Her makeup was heavy but not obnoxious either.

"I came to visit Jimmy, he's a friend of mine." I said slightly scared that she would kick me out and I won't be able to see him.

"Well then...Welcome my child. My name is Elsa, his trailer is that way." She said pointing to the same trailer I was in the other night.

I nodded in thanks and walked my way over to his trailer. I banged on the trailer door hoping he would open it. As I waited for him to open it I could see people staring at me from a distance. He opened the door and my did he look handsome.

"Hi Jimmy. I'm here like I said I would." I said smiling at him.

"Well what are you waiting for come in darling." He said giving me a smile as he welcomed me into his trailer. Now stuff was about to get really exciting.


	6. An Unforgettable Picnic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Melanie and Jimmy go on their first date together and have their first kiss

He grabbed my hand and lead me into his trailer. He grinned as he looked at the picnic basket I was holding.

"Now, what do we have in here?" He said as he came close to me and took the basket. He put it on the counter and opened it.

"It't just a little something, things I thought you might like." I said blushing as he continued to open the basket.

"Well food is one of my favorite things so you definitely hit the spot with that one. Man does some of this stuff look good!" He said rubbing his hands together and licking his lips. I could have sworn I melted as he did that.

"Don't go eating it now, it's called a picnic for a reason you know."

"Ah! I have the perfect place for us to go have this little picnic. Follow me." He said grabbing his radio and an old blanket. He put both in the basket before he took my hand and dragged me along with him. We walked and walked far away from camp but not far enough so that we could go back either.

"Now where in the hell are you taking us Jimmy?!" I asked flustered because I had no idea where he was taking me.

"It't a surprise! Matter a fact we are here." He said stopping in front of a lake. It was such a calming sight. The grass was greener than ever and the lake water was muggy but good enough to swim.

"Wow this is amazing Jimmy." I said turning to him.

"I know, I always used to come here as a kid to just escape from all the drama. It was like my little secret get away from everything." He put down the basket and opened it to grab the blanket.

As he opened it I grabbed the other end and we spread the blanket together on a patch of grass. We both sat down and Jimmy dived into the basket as fast as he could. He grabbed the radio and turned it on to my favorite one.

"So what's the special occasion darling for this little picnic?" He asked taking a bite of the sandwich I packed.

He handed me one as well and to be honest I totally forgot I packed those in there. I was in such a rush I didn't even know what I grabbed.

"Umm...I just wanted to get to know you better. Ya know like dig deep into the layers of the amazing Jimmy Darling." I said taking a bite of my sandwich and trying to make it look cute at the same time.

"Well I wanna dig deep into Miss Melanie's layers too." He said motioning his hand toward me.

"Ok fine, well I don't know actually. I have no idea where to start." I said as I struggled to ask him something.

"Fine, I'll start then. You new to Jupiter?"

"Yes. I moved all the way from Tampa...it's complicated ya know, family problems." I said shying away.

"Yeah...everybody's got um. It's gonna all be ok darling." He said reaching over and putting his hand on my shoulder for comfort.

"Melanie you seem distracted, something on your mind?" He asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine I just got someone on my mind." I said because he was obviously on my mind.

"Oh...who, if I might ask? Are they from back home?"

"No, you probably won't know him." I said smiling because it was so obvious that it was him.

"Well...what does he look like? Maybe I do know him?"

"Hmm, well he has big brown eyes and he's really hand some. He's a bit different from the rest but he doesn't let that stop him. He has soft reddish brown hair and his hands are probably one of the best parts about him and he always loves to call me darling all the time which by the way is just adorable. Is that enough for you?" I asked and as I was saying all of this I had gotten up and circled the picnic blanket as his eyes followed me.

"Wow. He sounds like a pretty good guy, not gonna lie but thats pretty hard to beat when it's me." He said as he got up and held my hand. He came closer, I was shaking nervous. He just made me feel like I've never felt before.

"Yep pretty damn hard to beat." I said throwing my hands around his neck and biting my lip out of nervousness.

He smiled at me and the radio changed to a slow song. I smiled back because this moment was perfect just like I thought it would be.

"Would you like to dance, darling?" He asked as the song started to play.

"I would love to." I said gripping my hands a little tighter behind his neck.

He snaked his arms around my waist and I made sure he wasn't going down too far because I wasn't ready for that just yet. He swayed us back and forth slowly as the song continued. He pierced into my eyes and it was so amazing how much he cared. At first I didn't think he was the type to care but somewhere deep inside he had a heart. He was just so understand about everything and as time goes maybe I will open up to him but right in this moment I wanna enjoy being close to him.

The song was coming to an end and out of no where he winks at me then spins me around into his arms. As I land in his arms our faces were just inches away and our lips touched. My eyes were wide open not expecting the kiss. Finally I pulled away and I was breathing heavily not expecting it at all. He smiles as I slowly draw my hands away from the back of his neck. I was speechless for words.

"Was that your first..." He asked reaching out to my hands.

I bit my lip remembering his touching mine and I responded with a blushing head nod. I gripped his hands letting him know that I liked it.

"We should probably get going it's getting pretty late."

"Yeah I think your right. Let's pack this up. It was really good by the way, thank you darling." He said packing the radio into the basket.

I grabbed the blanket and threw it in as well. He carried the basket the whole way back as I clinged to his arm. Once we arrived back at camp it was already 5:00. Damn I can't believe we were out there for so long, I lost track of time. We snuck past to his trailer and he looked at me.

"Today was really great Jimmy...I enjoyed it a lot." I said smiling like a kid in a candy shop.

"Me too. Now let's get you home I don't want you getting in trouble because of me." He said dropping the basket by his trailer door and leading me to his car.

I hopped in and we drove off back to my house. During the whole ride home Jimmy gripped my hand as he drove. We were actually blossoming into something that I didn't think was possible. Finally we arrived to my house and sadly I had to leave Jimmy.

"Good night Jimmy." I said leaning in for one last peck on his lips. He was stunned and then finally spat out. "That's never gonna get old, good night darling." He said winking and getting into his car driving off.

I hopped up the steps and was greeted by grandmother but this time she was watching tv while rocking John in her arms.

"Shhh...don't wake him." She whispered to me across the room.

I pointed that I was going up stairs and she nodded in approval. I got changed and ready for bed. I plopped on top of my bed and curled up ready to fall right asleep. I know it was super early and mother was probably still in town job hunting but tomorrow was a work day and I wanted to be well rested for it. I fell asleep as the thought of Jimmy and I bounced around in my head.   
☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾


	7. Little Knock at my Window

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jimmy sneaks out to see Melanie in the middle of the night and the nightmares continue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NIGHTMARE TRIGGER WARNING

I was a very light sleeper and I could have sworn I heard a knock. I whipped my head toward the window. I could see someones head slowly rising from the window on the outside. Jimmy?! What the hell did he think he was doing! I ran over to my door and locked it shut and ran to the window opening the latches quickly. I helped him up by grabbing his hand and hoisting him up and through my window. I closed it quickly and drew the curtains shut. I turned back to him and he was already up on his feet and exploring around my room.

"Jimmy what the hell are you doing up in the middle of the night? You have to keep quiet my family is sleeping!" I whispered to him.

"Well I could ask you the same thing. You looked wide awake as you came to open the window not sleepy and tired." He whispered back giving me sass.

"I couldn't sleep...it's a long story. Now what are you doing sneaking into my window late at night?"

"Well you just answered it." He said as he looked at the ripped picture on the dresser.

"You couldn't sleep?" I asked sitting down on my beds edge.

"Yeah...because I couldn't stop thinking about...you." He said also siting on my bed edge with me. He turned to me and moved closer. He played with a piece of my hair and I smiled at him.

"Oh really, I couldn't stop thinking about you either." I admitted leaning in closer till our noses nuzzled together.

"Well then you wont mind if I do this then." He said pressing his lips on mine then slowly pulling away.

"Now that I don't mind at all." I said kissing him again and playing with the hair behind his neck. He pulled away and I looked down seeing that he had his mittens on.

"I should really let you get some sleep, you have work tomorrow." He said putting his hands on top of mine.

"Jimmy...why do you have those silly gloves on? You shouldn't be ashamed and especially around me, I love your hands and you should never be afraid to show them to me." I said nodding to him and pulling off the gloves from his hands. I threw them across the room and I could see the smile creeping on his face while he looked at me and grabbed my hands once again now that his gloves were off.

"Let's go to bed darling we both need our rest." He let me lay down in the covers and he followed right after me.

We cuddled in my bed and he snaked his arm around my waist as we both laid there together cuddling. I was the little spoon and he was the big spoon, I snuggled up against him and closed my eyes. Now that he was next to me I was finally able to get a good nights rest.

I could feel him kiss the back of my head as he whispered. "Goodnight darling..."

☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾

Here I was again standing in the complete darkness. Everything was dark it felt like my eyes were closed yet they were wide open. I could hear a jack in the box once again in the distance. I walked toward the sound and it got louder and louder just in a matter of steps. I could faintly see a person in a clown suit but he was too far away to see. The noise started to get extremely loud and my ears were busting just by the sound. I could feel my ears bleeding and I tried pulling back but something was pulling me toward the sound and the mysterious figure. I touched my ear and it was bleeding mass amounts of blood and my hearing was already gone. My head felt like it was being squished and my lungs felt as I they were being crushed. My eyes slowly closed as I fell into the darkness blacking out.

☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾

I shot up from my bed like I always do and I held my chest breathing heavy. Jimmy woke up right away and scrambled to sit up next to me. He also had an astonished look on his face.

"Oh my god, Melanie are you ok? What the hell was that?!" He asked putting his hand on my shoulder.

"I think it was just a bad dream..." I said kinda lying because if I told him about the dreams he would worry. I slightly turned my neck so I could see him out of the corner of my eye.

"Thank god. I thought you were hurt or somethin'. Go back to bed darling." He said kissing the side of my neck as we both fell down on the bed together.

He wrapped his arms around my waist and there was just something about being in his arms that made me calm down, like everything would be ok...


	8. Ruckuses at the Diner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The freaks show up at the diner that Melanie works at

☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼  
I slowly opened my eyes and Jimmy was facing me with his eyes shut. He looked so peaceful and adorable. I kissed his nose and his eyes flickered to life as he saw me. He stayed lying down while I was semi propped up with my arm as my support as I laid next to him.

"Morning darling. You sleep well?" He said tracing circles on my supporting arm.

"Yep and with you let's just say it was ten times as good than it normally would be." I said giving him a wink just as I was about to get off the bed.

Out of the blue he grabed my arm and pulled me back onto the bed. He leaned over for a kiss. He gently pressed his lips against mine, what an amazing way to start the day. I smiled against his lips and I even laughed a little in happiness. I pulled away and just as I was about to kiss him again someone knocked loudly on my door. Our happy faces turned to "Uh Oh!" faces.

"Melanie Marie! Hurry up you need to get to work! Unlock this door this instant young lady!"

Ofcourse it was my mother! I scrambled off the bed and so did Jimmy. He gave me a "What am I going to do!?" look and I pointed to the window. He pushed the curtains aside and unlocked the latches. Over all the noise he was making I was screaming back to my mother.

"Ok mother! I'll be out in just a second!"

Just before he was about to climb down I gave him a quick kiss and mouthed to him,"See you later!"

He winked back at me and started to climb down the front of my house. I looked out the window and saw him run to his car and drive off. I slipped on my uniform really quick and finally unlocked the door for my mother.

"Now Melanie, what the hell were you doing in there?!" She asked standing in front of the door blocking the way.

"I guess I must have slept late! Move I gotta get ready." I said slightly pushing her out of the way and speed walking to the bathroom to brush my hair and dab on a bit of make-up.

I rush down the stairs and looked into the mirror at the bottom of the steps. Everything looks all good.

"Bye mother! Tell grandma and John that I said good morning!" I said screaming out the door as I rushed to get to the diner.

Just as I was basically running to the diner Jenny runs up and meets up with me.

"Hey Melanie! How are you?" She said trying to keep up with my fast pace.

"Hey! Im good just don't wanna be late for work ya know."

"Oh my, your right let's cut the chatter and get going!" She said as we continued to run to the diner.

Finally we arrived and I got straight to working. Today I was on duty at the counter. Flo wanted to give it to me easy today just so I could get a feel for it. I ran back and fourth getting this and getting that. My head was all over the place, I looked like a lost puppy compared to those waiters and waitresses that have worked here for a while. I was giving it my best shot and I tried making the best out of it. The hardest part was to remember every order and getting it down right so that I wont lose this job. I cant lose this job...if I do I dont know whats going to happen. I was already lucky enough that Flo decided to take me in or else we would be on the streets right now.

I was pouring some black coffee to an old man who is regular and mid way pouring as I looked up Jimmy enters with a bunch of others , what people would call "Freaks" with him. I almost over poured the coffee and burned the mans hand as I looked up at the bunch. They all look so happy and Jimmy smiled when he saw me. I smiled back and started to clean up around the counter. People's heads turned and everyone stared at them with looks of disgust as they stood at the entrance. Jimmy kinda looked like the leader out of all of them all tall and proud. There was a really tall woman who I was guessing was Amazon Eve because she looked familiar from the poster on the way to the Freakshow. There was a man with little arms and tattoos all over up to his neck. There was a woman with no legs but she still held herself up with her strong upper half. Then there was a little man next to her a dwarf as some would call him. Lastly there were twins it looked like a girl and a boy they both looked cute in their matching outfits, they both had shaved heads with little tiny ponytails and bulky structure. The old man reached out to me as I drifted off looking at the who bunch at the door.

"Can you please call Flo? These freaks are disturbing the peace and I cant even enjoy my coffee with them around!"

I was torn because if I called Flo they would hate me but if I didn't my job would be at risk. Jimmy and the bunch came up to the counter and they all sat down. Just as I was about to call Flo over she came storming over with another waiter. The waiter with her he was always a tattle tale according to what Jenny told me. Jenny burst through the kitchen door with a tray of food when she suddenly stopped when everyone was quiet. The whole diner fell silent just by the presence of them. She continued her rounds but she was surprised and quiet not saying a word.

"Flo, the people are complaining about them, what should we do?" The tattle tale waiter asked.

I took the action to go and serve them like regular customers because they were different but they were still people who had rights just like everyone else. People treated them like they were from Mars or something.

"Hello! My name is Melanie, I'll be your server for today. Now would y'all like something to drink or you just wanna dig right into the food?" I asked trying to keep a positive attitude since the diner was filled with negativity.

"MEATROOF MEATLOAF!" The girl with the matching out fit and semi shaved head screamed. People started to seem scared at her yelling.

"Well then Pepper over here is gonna have the meatloaf and Im going to have th-" Jimmy was cut off when Flo came in to interrupt my order.

"Melanie sweetie we can't serve these people. They need to leave immediately."

"But but Flo, they have a right to service. We can't do that to them."

"Oh honey this is my diner, these Freaks have no right to be coming in MY diner and causing a ruckuses!"

"Hey Lady! We have rights too and we aren't freaks!" Jimmy yelled just making the whole thing worse.

"Melanie please escort those things out of here this instant!" She ordered.

I shot a saddened face toward Jimmy and he gave me a nod as I came around the counter. They all got up and followed me out of the diner. They were all upset and angry.

"I'm so sorry...I wish I could have helped more..." I said apologizing to all of them. Amazon Eve stepped forward and spoke.

"Honey it's not your fault. Your actually the first person that had the heart to say something, we know you tried to help and we are so thankful for that."

"Your very welcome. Y'all don't deserve that kinda a treatment because to me y'all are just normal people, and no matter what anyone says y'all aren't freaks to me."

"We are forever thankful for your kind words, you should come down to the show sometime and meet the whole gang down there." She said as she motioned for the others to follow her.

"I sure will." I said giving one last look to Jimmy as Amazon walked with the others, I blew him a kiss making sure no one was looking and he smiled as he walked away with the others back to the Freak show.


	9. Freaks and Ferris Wheels

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Melanie and Jimmy explore the freakshow grounds together

I went back inside and everything was back to normal. The people looked relieved and whispers filled the air. I went back to the counter and continued my orders. Flo personally went to every table and gave them a free slice of fresh dessert as an apology for the incident. I liked Flo and she was my boss but what she did throwing them out wasn't right. Only if people saw them through my eyes then they wont treat them so badly. Finally my shift was over at 3:00 PM, I was dying to get over to the Freakshow. I remembered that I threw Jimmy's gloves in my room so I walked back home. Once I got into the door no one was around like usual and I rushed upstairs to grab the gloves and change into my short sleeve red polka dot dress. I went down stairs and grabbed my white flats. I walked out the door and down toward the path to the Freak show.

Once I arrived I entered the main tent and I was greeted by the eyes of all of them. They all looked at me weird for a second but Elsa came bursting in.

"Well what are you all staring at? Chop chop! Get back to practicing I need this show to be absolutely perfect!" She looked my way and that answered her question real fast. The others got working and I recognized some of them from the diner early today. Elsa walked my way and she looked intimidating but I didn't fear her either. The others quickly started to get back to working as she decided to talk to me.

"Now girl what did I tell you, this is no place for people like you unless your going to be a well paying customer." She said in her rather beautiful German accent.

"Amazon told me I could come. I'm not like the others because they aren't freaks to me." I said with confidence.

"Suit yourself Melanie. Just know this place, my camp, you will always be welcome here. Don't forget that." She said patting my shoulder and rushing toward the stage talking to the others. How did she even know my name?

I could feel someones arms snake around my waist and I knew who it was. He spun me around and caught me in his arms.

"You are just full of surprises aren't you?" I said looking up at him smiling and poking his nose gently.

"Why hello to you too darling." He said giving me a quick kiss and letting me go. Amazon Eve came over with a smile as she saw me.

"Hello Melanie! I'm so glad you could come. Let me introduce you to the bunch. I have a feeling your gonna love it here." She said in excitement.

I followed her as I held onto Jimmy's gloves, I had totally forgotten I had them in my hand.

"Well I can see you have already met Jimmy." She said elbowing me and winking.

"There you have Salt and Pepper, they can be a little off if you know what I mean but we love them! Oh! And look what we have here my little baby Ma Petite." She said taking the small woman into her arms and carrying her.

"Hi, pretty lady!" Ma petite said in her cute little squeaky voice that had a heavy Indian accent.

"Well hi there, your such a cutie!" I said back waving up to her in Amazon's arms.

"And there is Ethel the famous bearded lady and wonderful mother to Jimmy over there." She said pointing to her as she sat by Jimmy talking to him.

We walked more around the main tent as it was just filled full of life and action. Everyone seemed like they were having a great time, they all looked happy in the moment.

"And our newest addition Dot and Bette! The conjoined twins, say hi girls." Amazon urged.

"Hello, your not like us so why are you here?" Dot on the right said with a kinda nasty attitude.

"Oh Hi, I'm Bette. Your so pretty and I love your dress. What is your name?" Bette on the left said with a smile and a little laugh.

"I'm Melanie, thank you for asking. I love your matching headbands they are cute." I said to both of them.

"Oh thanks!" Bette said with another happy smile on her face.

"Now we must be going we have to rehearse for the show." Dot said as they walked away rudely.

"There's little Meep and Paul too." Amazon pointed to the little fellow that had a chicken in his arms. He had a funky hairstyle and was dressed in some blue feathers. He had a smile on his face and ripped off the chickens head with his teeth. I gasped in shock and he just waves as the blood dropped from where the chickens head was ripped from. Paul next to him waved with his little arms and tipped his hat our way as he sat next to Meep.

"Does he do that all the time?" I asked a little frightened.

"Yeah that's Meep's thing he rips off chicken heads for fun. Oh wait, I almost forgot legless Suzi! I didn't see her maybe she's in her trailer, well anyway that's our little Freak show for you." Amazon said with a smile.

"Thank you its been a pleasure meeting and knowing everyone now. See you two later." I said waving to the both of them and giving a little wave to Ma Petite in her arms.

I turned around and Jimmy was walking toward me.

"Come with me I wanna take you somewhere." He said grabbing my hand and dragging me along and out of the main tent.

I followed his lead and he looked back for a second, I was so happy as I was laughing with him. He looked forward and kept leading me to this place he wanted to take me. We weaved between tents and trailers as we ran across the patches of dead yet lively grass between each one. Finally we reached the other side where the abandoned ferris wheel was. We approached the ladder and he looked at me.

"If your afraid you don't have to go, we can sit on the ones by the ground." He said squeezing my hand.

"I wanna go to the top with you." I said blushing.

He climbed up first and I followed right after him. I went up slowly getting a good grip on each bar. Good thing I didn't wear my heels or else I wont be able to do it. He slowly crawled into the top cart and helped me up after. There was no safety at all so we tried not to move too much or else we would both fall and well die. Once we were both sitting together in the cart I snuggled closer to him. He held my little hand and I squeezed his hand in happiness. He put his other arm around me and we sat still just looking at the beautiful view from all the way up there. I leaned into his chest and close to the crook of his neck.

"I couldn't imagine anything more perfect than this right now...and us..." I said grinning. I cant believe I just said "Us"!

"Well then let me make it a little bit more perfect." He said turning to me and I lifted my head off of his chest and he crashed his lips into mine. I pressed harder and he cupped my face with his big hands.

I pulled away and just smiled looking into his eyes.

"Melanie Marie your something ya know that? What you did at the diner, risking your job for us that was something I'll never forget."

"What she did wasn't right and I couldn't stand how she treated y'all. The way they looked at y'all was just so disgusting but to me your all different and perfect in your own ways." I said laying my head slightly in the crook of his neck.

"And to me your...perfect." He whispered into my ear.

"Oh Jimmy." I said blushing again.

"Are those my gloves your holding?" He asked me.

"Oh yeah, you forgot them this morning while you were making your quick escape. Here." I said handing them to him.

"Darling I need to tell you something." He said putting his hand on my lap.

"What is it Jimmy?" I asked leaning in closer and biting my lip in nervousness of what he had to tell me.

"You know what never mind it's um...not important let's go down it's getting late."

"Ok then..." I said because I knew he wasn't telling me something.

I went down the ladder first and Jimmy followed right after. Once we got down to the ladder he held my hand once again and we weaved through tents and trailers till we got to his trailer. He turned to face me and held me at the waist.

"Ugh I wish you didn't have to go darling. It's not the same without you here." He said giving me a little pouty face.

"Do you have a phone?" I asked eagerly. He gave me a confused face.

"Yeah but why? Cant it wait?"

"I need to make a phone call, its important."

"Sure I guess, it's in my trailer. Come." He lead me into his trailer and it reminded me of the day I showed up and he pulled me into his trailer for safety. He pointed to the phone and I rang it up to call home. My mother picked up.

"Hello mother. I was wondering if I could stay at Danny's house for a couple of days, she is vacationing here from Tampa remember and I wanted to spend some more time with her while she's here. Can I stay for a day or two?" I asked nicely.

"As long as it's ok with Danny but I don't remember you telling me... anyway you better get your little booty to work in the mornings young lady! Ok so todays Monday...now you be back home by Thursday! Just be careful and have fun sweetie."

"Ok thanks mother! I gotta go goodbye!" I said as she also said goodbye back.

I cant believe I got away with that! Jimmy wrapped his arms around my waist from the back and put his head on my shoulder.

"Guess who doesn't have to leave for three days?" I said look up at him in excitement.

"I can't believe you just lied for me. Now I have you all to myself Ms. Melanie." He said spinning me around and into a quick kiss.

"Being able to spending time with you is worth the lying." I said as our noses nuzzled together.

"Let's go join the others for dinner, your probably staving and god knows I'm so hungry I could eat a horse."

"I would love that."

He held my hand and we walked to the main tent where dinner was just about to be served.


	10. Invaded by a "Monster"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Melanie stays over at Jimmy's trailer for the first time/night

We both entered the main tent together and it was so obvious that we were a "thing". I was still shocked that I actually pulled off that lie with my mother. Danny was an old friend of mine from Tampa, she was like a sister to me. There was a huge table set up down the middle with a feast of food. We both took a seat toward the middle of the table. Everyone was talking and waiting for Elsa to come and eat. He held my hand in his lap while we waited.

"Oh my god, Jimmy who made all this food?"

"My Ma. She's one of the best damn cooks you have ever seen." He said smiling.

"Well then I can't wait to eat her food then."

Finally Elsa entered all dressed up like she always did ready to eat dinner.

"Now my children, let's eat!" She said raising her glass in the air as if she were toasting.

We all served ourselves and the food was really good. Ethel really knew how to cook some good food. She sat toward the edge of the table and she would stare at Jimmy and me. She didn't look so happy at first but I could tell she was hiding something. Pepper and Salty sat across from us and Pepper finally got that meatloaf she wanted. The twins were also across from us and Dot always gave me nasty looks, I was starting to think she was the mean twin. Bette always had that contagious smile on her face even when her sister was the way she was.

All of a sudden we hear the revving of a car and Jimmy stands up right away. Elsa also stands up and so does Ethel. The others also stand up and I follow going after Jimmy as he storms toward the exit of the tent. He pushes the curtain out of the way and rushes over to see what the hell was going on. Everyone follows and inches to see as well. I push to the front to stand by Jimmy. Elsa and Ethel stand near us as the bright lights of the car shut off. The car had a trailer hooked up to the back. A big bulky man came out of the car and a colored woman popped out the trailer door.

"Now who the hell are you and why have you come here?" Elsa asked with a slightly angry tone.

"Yeah, who the hell are ya?" Jimmy asked with a confused yet serious face.

"Oh kid stay out of this! This is between me and the old lady, I'm Dell and this is my wife Desiree. The strong man and the three breasted woman. We were planning on staying for a while, we could work something out ya know. Plus this place looks like a wreak someone needs to take charge here! " He suggested looking all confident.

"First of all, I'm the one who calls the shots so dont you dare come in here trying to take charge of my show! Just maybe we can work something out, follow me to my tent." Elsa said motioning for them to follow her.

"Oh no no no this cant be happening! Not him!" Ethel said whispering to herself and quivering.

"Oh my Ethel are you ok?" I asked putting a hand on her shoulder to comfort her.

"Ma what's wrong you ok?" Jimmy asked also worried about his mother.

Dell passed by us and gave a surprised yet nasty look toward Ethel and Jimmy.

"Hey you! Go park my trailer in a good open spot and don't scratch the car!" Dell said throwing the keys to Jimmy like he was a nobody, like a dog.

Jimmy stumbled to grab the keys and seemed pissed as he got into the car and started to park it.

I stayed by Ethel since she was in no right mind to do anything.

"It just can't! Of all people why him?" She said whispering to herself.

"Ethel please your worrying the others. Come with me." I said guiding her to the tent she pointed at which I was guessing was hers.

She pushed the curtains open and sat down almost about to cry. She kept murmuring to herself about him, which had to be Dell.

"Ethel you don't have to be afraid, we will make sure he doesn't do anything to you. If he does will we make sure to give him hell." I said trying to help anyway I could.

She kinda laughed a little but she was still crying a bit.

"You know of all people I didn't think I would be crying in front of you. Dell is just a terrible man all he is gonna do is bring hell to this place. The one place I could finally call home and he comes to ruin it all, throw it all down the fucking toilet. Soon enough he is gonna ruin everything. This place is the place I raised my son, the place I turned to when I was at my worst, the place that saved me... Do you have any idea how it feels to have your home be invaded by some monster?" She asked with a disgusted face.

I could see the emotion she felt and I knew how it felt. Even though it might not look like it I knew how she felt, I felt her pain at one point too.

"Ethel I know exactly how you feel. I've felt your pain, your not the only one trust me..."

"How would you know? You don't know half of the shit I had to take from him! The way he treated me, the things he did. I hate him..."

My mother's words floated in my mind and Ethel was just like my mother. She suffered the things my mother had suffered through.

"Ethel you have no idea what I had to go through too! I know what it's like to have some monster just ruin your life because it happened to me! Your not the only one Ethel! Is that what you wanna hear?!" I said slightly yelling in frustration because she didn't understand how hard it was to just say it, you know.

"Sweetie...I underestimated you. Don't worry what happens in this tent stays in this tent. I judged you by your cover without actually reading the book. I really do believe you, this just goes to show that you never really know anybody anymore these days. It's ok sweetie everything will be ok." She said getting up from her seat and hugging me. She walked over and poured herself a drink. She gulped it down fast and quickly poured another. She waved the bottle toward me.

"No thank you Ethel, I'd rather not." I said refusing the liquor.

"Suit yourself sweetie, sometimes we all need a little drink to drown the pain. If Dell stays I have no idea what I'm gonna do. Nothing I do is gonna help him go away..." She said taking a sip and I could see a tear escape from her eye and run down her cheek.

"Dont worry Ethel, it's gonna be ok. Try not to think about the stupid bastard ok? He doesn't deserve the breathe your wasting on him."

"You know what your right. Thank you so much Melanie, I can't ever thank you enough. Now go find your lover boy, he's probably out looking for ya." She said patting me back and urging me to leave her tent.

"Your very welcome Ethel!" I said as I left the tent.

It was already so dark outside and the moon was shining bright. The light bounced off of the trailers and tents. I walked over to Jimmy's trailer and I went inside to wait for him. I didn't pack any clothes so I guess I was gonna have to settle for one of his shirts and some boxers or something. I went into his small closet and pulled a dark blue button up from the hanger. I looked through his drawers trying not to touch anything too much or snoop. I couldn't find any pj pants so I guess I was gonna have to settle for just my underwear. I was at the point that I didn't really mind. I was just worried because I didn't want to move to fast and mess things up with Jimmy. I really really liked him and he saved me when no one else would. My mother didn't help much, I loved her but she was too focused on John and getting a job that she just kinda let me do whatever I wanted, she just left me to figure things out on my own...Jimmy was the one there telling me it was all going to be ok after I left my father. He picked me up when I was broken, he made me forget all the horrible things, he made me feel safer, he made me smile when no one else could.

I slipped off my dress and put on his button up while only having my bra underneath. I took off my shoes and I walked over to the couch wearing his shirt and my black boy short underwear. They basically looked like really short shorts. I sat down and looked at the coffee table full of random papers and magazines. I skimmed my fingers across the covers. I heard the door opening and I pulled down the shirt so that it would cover my butt just incase it wasn't Jimmy coming in.

"Who's there?" He asked since I was kinda hiding in the dark shadows of his trailer.

"Your darling." I said walking closer to him.

"Woah...you look..umm..." He said stuttering not having any words for my appearance and he quickly covered his eyes with his hands.

"Half naked. I didn't have any clothes so I hope you don't mind that I stole one of your shirts as cover. Oh Jimmy stop being silly now!" I said reaching over and pulling his hands off of his face so they won't be covering his eyes. I swear sometimes he was a real gentlemen, I can't believe he turned away in respect for the way I was dressed.

"I'll go change see you in a bit." He said kissing my cheek and walking into his room closing the door behind him.

I went back over to the couch and picked up a newspaper as I sat down. I skimmed through the text as I looked at mostly the pictures. Now a days it was all news about stupid stuff. My heart stopped when I read one of the headline titles,

"Killer Clown still on the loose, he adds two more victims to his hit list!"


	11. Blind Beatings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Melanie has her first break down from a nightmare

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can't believe when I first posted this story on Wattpad that by Ch. 10 it already had 1K views, so I thought I could share that little milestone info with you guys and I hope this story grows on AO3 as well! :)
> 
> NIGHTMARE TRIGGER WARNING

I gripped the paper harder as I kept reading on.

"The clown continues his kiddnapping by adding two more victims to his list. Police are searching for him and the two children he kidnapped but so far he is no where to be found. We warn all of our readers to be safe and if you see this killer clown we suggest to call the authorities immediately."

They didn't have a picture of the clown but my stomach dropped because I had this feeling like the clown was after me in some type of way. Jimmy came over to the couch in a pair of pj pants and shirtless. Wow only if I had found the pants before him, now it's too late I guess.

"So what are you reading there darling?" He said sitting down next to me and putting his arms around my waist from behind as he rested his chin on my shoulder.

"Oh uh...nothing just the news." I said nervously shutting the paper and throwing it back on the coffee table.

"You ok? You look shaken up darling."

"It't ok, I'm fine Jimmy. Let's just go to bed ok?" I said as he laid down and I squeezed right next to him.

He put his arm around me as I snuggled up against him. I laid my head in the crook of his neck as he laid his hand on my upper thigh. He looked down toward me and kissed my forehead.

"Night darling..." He whispered into my ear as I smiled.

"Night Jimmy..." I said whispering back as I got comfortable in his arms.

My eyes started to slowly close as I fell asleep in his arms.

☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾

I was back in the darkness once again. I walked clueless of where I was even going. I heard a laughing in the darkness and I stopped in my tracks when I recognized the laugh, my father. I couldn't see him but all the things he would say echoed in the air.

"You fucking slut! I hate you! Stupid bitch you can't come to your mothers rescue every time! Now shut the fuck up and obey me! Whore come here before I fucking slap the shit out of you! Do you want the fucking belt too, stop defending your bitch of a mother!"

I started to cry and I tried covering my ears blocking his voice out of my head. I could feel a slap on the face, the whip of his belt on my thighs, my stomach being kicked in to the point that I thought he broke my rib and my face being punched till it slightly bleed dark red blood. I curled up crying as I tried blocking him out as I screamed at the agonizing pain in my stomach. The pain kept hitting me over and over again just like my father used to do when we actually lived with him. I started to bleed all over the white gown I had on leaving splotches of red all over as I got black and blues in the places I was hit. He laughed as he enjoying beating me without showing his face. I could hear my mothers screams in the distance and I crawled toward her screams, I could hear him beating her, whipping her with the belt and the breaking of his bottle on her head. The glass shattering to millions of pieces on the floor. I finally was able to pull my self up having the strength to go save her. His voice was the only thing, he wasn't physically there just his voice echoed in the air. I was filled with pain all over my body and thats when his voice faded away. The jack and the box started to play faster and faster, I screamed as I started to run away as the clown figure started to walk my way, his face still wasn't clear and I had no idea what he wanted with me. I fell through the darkness to safety even though my body was aching with the pain of my fathers blind beatings...

☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾

I shot up breaking away from Jimmy's hold.

"AHHH! IT HURTS, PLEASE MAKE IT STOP! GET OFF OF ME!" I screamed, breathing heavy holding my chest as tears ran down my cheeks. I moved away from him toward the other side of the couch. Jimmy heard my scream and quickly stumbled to get up.

"Oh my god darling are you ok!? What's wrong!?" He said sliding over to where I was.

He wiped away my tears with his fused fingers. I was shaking pulling my knees up to my chest, as he looked into my eyes. The more I looked into his eyes the more I started to snap back that it wasn't my father that it was Jimmy.

"Jimmy!" I said diving into his arms and hugging him tightly as tears welled up in my eyes.

"I was so worried about you darling...are you ok?" He asked pulling away from our hug, but he kept his forehead against mine as we faced each other.

"I-I think I'm ok...it must have been another bad dream again..." I said leaning in closer till our noses touched.

"Are you hurt?" He asked so worried about me as he twirled a piece of my hair.

"Really Jimmy it's ok...I'm fine. Just please let's go back to sleep. I really don't wanna talk about it right now ok?"

"Darling, please just tell me what's wrong? I hate seeing you like this, your the one person I actually care about and you won't tell me what's wrong!" He said pulling away.

"Jimmy please...I care about you too and thats why I didn't wanna worry you with this!" I said putting my hand on his shoulder turning him back to face me.

"Melanie you don't understand how much I care about you! No matter what happens I'll always care about you, all I wanna do is make it better, make everything ok..." He said cupping my face nuzzling our noses together. I leaned in closer and slowly kissed him pressing hard as a tear escaped from my eye.

"It's ok baby...I'm ok..."


	12. Breakfast Interruptions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Melanie and Jimmy have breakfast with the others and Melanie rushes to work until something unexpected happens

His hands gripped harder around my face as he looked into my broken eyes. I was broken inside, this dream really hit a nerve. I smiled trying to brighten it up but I knew that he could tell it was fake.

"I just I-I-I really wanna sleep this off please." I said stuttering over my words.

He nodded in response and laid back down as I snuggled back into his arms. He kissed my forehead again and held me closer to him, with him around my arm I didn't have to worry about all the stupid shit that was in the past. My tears collided with his chest as I laid my head on him. I tried thinking happy things like; the way he called me darling, when we sat in the ferris wheel, the day we met in the diner, when our eyes met, the picnic by the lake. I fell asleep with a smile on my face as he held me close, as I thought about us.

☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼

I felt a little tickle on my nose from his lips kissing my nose, I slowly opened my eyes. Jimmy must have just woken up because his eyes still looked pretty droopy. The sun was brightly shining through the small window in his trailer. The light bounced off of the floor and off the table. I lifted my head off his chest and I was kinda on top of him but not straddling him though. He let out a little laugh as I looked into his eyes.

"What darling?" I asked raking my fingers through my hair pushing it to the side.

"No nothing, you just look so...beautiful."

"Really? You think so?"

"Melanie, your one of the most beautiful girls I've ever met. No one can compare to you darling."

I leaned down toward him and kissed him. He pushed back hard pressing against my lips with passion. The second he pulled away from my lips someone was banging on his door.

"Jimmy! Your gonna be late for breakfast get your ass out here!" It kinda sounded like Ethel from what I could hear.

He sighed groaning , "Every single time! Ugh."

"Come on let's get going darling." I said and I got off of him. I pulled the shirt down more so it would cover my butt.

"Ah crap you don't have clothes. Um...give me a sec, I'll find you something." He said walking to his bedroom and searching through the drawers rapidly.

"Maybe Amazon has something to wear or maybe Elsa?" I suggested.

"Oh Elsa won't let you touch her clothes with a ten foot pole, Amazon I think might have something, I'm gonna go over there." He said pulling on a white tank top and a pair of darkish brown pants along with his shoes.

He rushed out of the trailer and gave me a quick kiss on the cheek before he left. Here I was again all alone in this big trailer all to myself. I still had the horrible thoughts of my father bouncing in my head. I tried ignoring as I waited for Jimmy to come back. Soon enough he came back with a pair of high waisted denim shorts and a cute polka dotted blouse that was black and white. He handed it to me and I rushed toward his room to go change. I pulled on the shirt, the shorts, and my white flats that went perfect with the whole outfit. I rushed out of his room and he held my hand as we left and just in time to make it to breakfast.

We showed up and the bunch was already eating Ethel's amazing food. We were in the outdoor dining place, it was kinda like having a picnic. Jimmy went straight to his mother to get us a plate. As soon as he sat down placing the two plates he got for both him and me another car comes honking into the Freak show. Everyone turns to look at the car again and Elsa comes storming out of her tent with a furious face as she gripped her robe tightly. The others got up going to look who it was again.

Jimmy huffed, "God dammit! What is with these people and always interrupting our frickin meals!?"

"Baby just calm down let's just go and check it out ok?" I said grabbing hold of his hand and leading him toward the car.

It was a black car and both a man and a woman came out of the car. They looked around and stared at all of us with oddly weird yet happy faces. The older man went straight up to Elsa since you could tell right away she was the big boss around here. The woman just followed and smiled toward Jimmy and I. Elsa was too far away for us to hear but anyway she lead them to her tent for I'm guessing a private talk. I don't know why but something about the man and woman just didn't sit right in my stomach. It was already enough that she was smiling at my man.

Once Elsa left the whole bunch dispersed and went their separate ways. Just as Jimmy and I were about to make our way back to breakfast, I remembered that I had work!

"Crap! I totally forgot I had work, what time is it?!" I asked franticly as I pull him along toward his car.

"Um...it's 8:55 don't worry you will make it on time." He said running to the drivers side and starting the ignition.

I hopped into the front seat and I was praying that they had extra uniforms at work or else I was screwed. We drove off quickly and down the dirt road. As I looked at Jimmy, I glanced over to see that we were just about to run out of gas. Jimmy steps on it and we are speeding as fast as we can. I looked up toward the front of the road again and I screamed at what jumped out at us.

"AH! JIMMY WATCH OUT!"


	13. It's Too Late

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the shocking events from last chapter Melanie is shaken up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idk if yall will catch it but there is a slight 5SOS reference in part that has to do with the song "Long way home" :P

A blonde girl ran into the street, her clothes was dirty and she looked bruised and bloody. Jimmy quickly stepped on the breaks at my scream and he was just inches away from where she stood in the middle of the street. Thank god we stopped just in time so we didn't hit her. The car came to an abrupt halt and my head almost hit the dashboard from the stop. Jimmy was breathing heavy as he tightly gripped the wheel. The girl ran to the car and franticly banged on the window for us to open it. Jimmy rolled down the window as he wiped the sweat off of his forehead.

"Oh mister please, help me! We have to hurry he's after me! Please he's gonna kill us!" She said franticly out of breath.

"Yes, yes get in." He said unlocking the doors and she quickly got in and closed the door.

"Go! Go before he gets to all of us!" She yelled.

"Oh my what happened to you? Are you ok, we need to get you help. Go Jimmy!" I said nudging him to get a move on it.

"Don't worry it's going to be ok sweetie...I promise, just hang in there ok?" I said turning back toward her and reaching out to her. She was shy but ended up grabbing my hand as her eyes filled with fears stared at me. Her eyes screamed "help me".

Jimmy proceeded to speed off down the street but we soon came to a stop after just a couple feet of driving.

"Shit! We are out of gas!" He said banging his hands against the wheel.

We had at least a good solid 1/2 a mile till we got to the main road. We were so close to the town its like we could taste it. My eyes widened as I took a glanced out the back window. The girl whipped her head toward the back window and so did Jimmy when he saw my frozen face as I looked out the window.

"Oh god no! That's him we have to run! Please just help me, if he gets to us he will kill us all!" She screamed as tears ran down her face.

It was the...clown, the one who haunted my dreams, the one killing people. I was scared to death, my hands trembled at the sight of him. He had a dirty clown suit on that looked like it had blood on it and he had a mask that covered his mouth with a creepy smile on it. His clown make-up was pale and grey all smeared and ruined but it still looked creepy. He held a juggling pin in his hand and he tilted his head at us.

"Jimmy! What the hell are we going to do!?" I yelled out of frustration and in fear for our lives.

"Um...I don't know! Ok, ok on the count of three we are all going to get out and run straight for the woods as fast as we can, no room for mistakes ok?" Jimmy said gripping the latch to unlock the door.

The girl and I nodded as we too also grabbed our door latches.

"One...two...three...go!" He yelled as we all opened the latches and ran not looking back. The girl caught up to me and held my hand as we ran. Jimmy lead the way trying to run in the somewhat direction of town so we could get help. The trees and leaves flew past us as we ran for our lives away from the clown. I looked back for a split second and he was on our tails with his pin up in the air ready to hit us over the heads with it. I tried keeping up with Jimmy as I dragged the girl along. A log was in our way and I jumped over it but the girl must have tripped and hurt her ankle. She fell leaving my grip and collapsing behind me. I turned to help her as the clown came closer to us.

"Melanie! Nooooo!" Jimmy yelled as he started running back toward me.

It was too late the clown had gotten her and he picked her up slinging her over his shoulder, like a sack of potatoes like she wasn't even a person. She screamed for help and her eyes were filled with fear and they were broken just like mine had been. The clown stared at me and he turned back leaving toward the way we ran from. I stood there shocked and I felt terrible for not being able to help her. Jimmy noticed I was frozen stopped in front of the log I had jumped over and he came over to me. He pulled me into a hug and squeezed me tight. I shed a tear or two just because not only were we fearing for our lives, I just let that girl down, I could have helped her. She could be dying just because I didn't move a second faster to help her.

"I-I-I promised her...that everything was..." I whispered into Jimmy's shoulder as tears ran down my cheeks.

"It's ok darling. We will find a way to help her. We will go and get her back, tonight."

I pulled away confused. "What? Jimmy are you crazy!? We can't go walking into his camp or where ever he is taking his victims! He could kill us!"

"Well the least we can do is try, we can tell the others if we don't come back after like 10 minutes to call the police or something." He suggested.

"That's the problem! What if we don't come back at all, what if you don't come back and I do? I just don't want to lose you...lose us..." I said as I looked at him with a tear running down my cheek.

"Don't worry darling, I'll make sure we will make it back alive...I promise" He said cupping my face and pushing his lips against mine while tears still ran down my face.

He wiped away some of my tears and said, "Now don't cry I hate seeing you cry."

I nodded and he held my hand as we made our way back to the car. It was surprisingly untouched and still looked fine. We both got a good grip on the car and pushed it with all our strength. It was one hell of a workout but we made it to the main road. We kept pushing it to the gas station that was next to Flo's. I broke one hell of a sweat, my arms were gonna be like jelly tomorrow from such a workout. Jimmy was also getting a good workout because he kept constantly wiping the dripping sweat from his forehead and his tank top was soaked. Once we got the car to a pump Jimmy filled it up.

"Stay here I'm gonna go and talk to Flo." I said making my way toward the diner.

"Ugh her. Ok be back fast." He said as he went to talk to one of the guys at the gas station.

I walked into the diner and Jenny was working the counter today and gasped when she saw me.

"Melanie I thought you would never get here. Flo's been crazy, we are short staffed today and she's been looking like a mad woman all day." She said as she served coffee to the old man regular from the other day.

"Yeah...talking about Flo were is she I have to talk to her."

"She's in the back taking a break from all the madness, probably smokin." She said pointing toward the back room. I walked through the kitchen and toward the back where Flo was. The room was filled with the strong smell of smoke. I coughed as I inhaled it. She puffed her cigarette and held it sassy like as she opened her mouth to talk.

"Finally, look who decides to show up! Now where the hell have you been?" She asked as she waited for my answer.

"I was having car troubles and we had to push the car here just so I could get to work. Ive had a really shit day so far but I'm willing to work if you need my help."

"You know what it's too late Mel. Now we don't need your help its already 12:00 and I called in some of the others to come in and help. I appreciate you trying to help but you have two strikes left when you get to your third your out of here. Now go along kiddo go home but I expect you here tomorrow at 9:00 sharp." She said taking another puff of her cigarette and inhaling it in.

"Thank you Flo, thank you."

"Yeah yeah, go along kid." She said motioning for me to leave and get out of there.

I ran through the diner and Jenny waved at me as I left. Jimmy was already parked in front of the diner waiting for me. I jumped in and kissed him on the cheek as we drove. He drove past the dirt road and the freak show, he just kept on cruising.

"Jimmy, didn't we just pass where we had to turn?"

"Oh I forgot we are taking the long way home."

"Long way home my ass, seriously were are we going?"

"Just wanna take a drive with you. Just us and this car, going to where ever it can take us. I wanna enjoy every second with you..."

I smiled and grabbed his free hand from the wheel since he was driving with one hand. I looked at him and said, "And I love spending every second right next to you. I wouldn't want to be anywhere else but right here right now with you, us...there's no place I'd rather be..." I said as it echoed off of my lips.

He gave me a smile as he looked back toward the road and revved up the car even faster, we drove off letting the car take us away.


	14. Sunsets Only With You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Melanie and Jimmy fluff and sunsets

Jimmy had been driving for hours, I thought by now we would be in Tampa. We drove through the main streets and yep we were in Tampa, my home town. The town part of Tampa was were we drove through and it was full of life at this time, the evening had just begun. He drove past that all and kept driving till we were back on the empty roads that only had grass and open land filling each side.

Jimmy veered the car to the side of the road and stopped the car in the grass. He got out of the car and helped me out. He held my hand as we ran across the grass together. At one point I let go of his hand and I raised my arms in the air. I felt so alive, so free, I wasn't chained to all the bad things in my life anymore like I finally broke free from all that drama. We were young, wild, and free. The sunset was setting as we ran around just taking it all in. We were having the time of our lives. I stopped because I was out of breathe and I had the biggest smile on my face as I sat down.

Jimmy had stopped as he was also out of breathe and he sat down on the soft grass next to me . He pulled me closer keeping his arm around me while we watched the sun set slowly.

"Don't you just love the sunset?." He asked.

"Yeah, it's so beautiful, mesmerizing almost. When I was little I used to watch the sunsets with...um never mind I don't wanna talk about it." I said looking slightly away ignoring the fact that my father and I used to look at the sunset when I was little and when he was actually sober.

"Well who ever it was, it doesn't matter because now I get to watch them with you." Jimmy said giving me a smirk and cupping my face.

"And your the only one I want to be watching them with. I wish it could just be us, never ending sunsets only with you..." I said leaning in closer but not close enough to touch his lips.

He leaned in and our lips touched, it was like the whole world around us stopped. I played with the hair on the back of his neck as I pulled him closer. I could feel him smile against my lips. I pulled away and bit my lip as I looked into his golden brown eyes. In that moment when I kissed him and the sky was turning just about dark and the stars were peaking out that's when I knew I loved him. I know it was only a couple of days that we had been together but it felt like we have known each other for years. So what I didn't know much about his past and neither did he know about mine and yeah I had my vulnerable moments but the person to catch me when I was falling was always Jimmy.

"Come along now darling, as much as I would love to stay here all night just with you we have to get back. Its getting dark and we gotta go looking for the clown." He said as he got up and brushed off his pants.

He helped me up lending his hand to and we got back into his red beat up convertible. He made a wide u-turn and we drove off back to Jupiter.


	15. Twenty Minute Mission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Melanie and Jimmy come up with a plan to go into the woods

I must have fallen asleep in the car without even realizing it because as soon as I opened my eyes we were just pulling into the Freak show. Jimmy got out of the car and headed for the main tent.

"Stay here darling, I'm gonna tell the others about what happened ok?"

I drowsily nodded back in response waiting for him to come back once again.

Minutes later he came back and jumped into the car again. He started the car and explained while we drove to the spot that we broke down in.

"We got 20 mins to go and get this sicko and save that girl, like I said we are gonna try darling." He said as we came to a stop in the same place.

"Ok let's do this." I said walking to the opposite side of the road where we thought the clown came from.

Jimmy followed while I pushed various branches and leaves out of the way as we clawed through the foliage. This was like something out of a movie, like a spy or mission impossible film. I could see in the distance a flickering light in the middle of the dark but I wasn't for sure.

"You see that Jimmy, that light?" I asked still stepping through the woods as we got closer.

"Yeah I think so." He said squinting to see better.

"Maybe that's where they are, just look out for any surprises we don't know if this clown is working with other people. And-" I warned him as we came closer to the light, but he cut me off.

We heard the door opening of a trailer and Jimmy pushed me up against a tree ducking for cover. He put his hand over my mouth so it would be quiet. He quickly peeked out from the tree and saw the clown with 2 children as he pushed them to keep walking. I tried staying frozen still in his grip. Finally when the coast was clear he loosened his grip on me.

"Sorry, did I hurt you?" He whispered to me as we slowly creeped up more toward the direction the clown was walking toward.

"Im fine." I whispered back as we passed the weathered down trailer, Im assuming the clown lived in.

As we passed the stench was disgusting as we passed by the open door of the trailer, it smelled like something was rotting. That's when it hit me, it was a rotting body or bodies who knows how many people he has killed. I pinched my nose as we continued to crouch and we slowly tailed the clown. The girl from earlier glanced back for a second and she gasped when she saw us following them. The clown kept pushing her to keep walking and I motioned for her not to say anything or make it obvious that we were behind them. She whipped her head back forward as the clown continued to push them more till they got to whatever place they were going. I looked back and I gasped at what was behind Jimmy.

"JIMMY! BEHIND YOU!" I saw him get knocked out and fall to the ground, before I knew it I felt a big bang on my head too and I fell collapsing back into the darkness.


	16. "Just Don't Hurt Her..."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Melanie and JImmy get caught up in trouble going on their little mission

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> VIOLENCE TRIGGER WARNING

My eyes flashed open as the sound of the jack and the box from my nightmares was playing. I tried moving but I was in this box type contraption. I couldn't move my hands or legs because they were tied down inside the box. My feet dangled at the edge of the box and my head was also hanging out side of this box from hell. I turned my head and I could see the clown sitting down winding the box up over and over again. I looked out of the corner of my eye and I saw Jimmy with his hands tied as he was forced to kneel down like the other two children did. All of their eyes were filled with fear and terror. Jimmy noticed that I was awake and his eyes widened.

"Melanie, darling! Thank god your awake I thought I was gonna lose you, I don't know what I would have done if I lost you!" He said shouting out from where he was which was very far from this weird box I was in.

"Jimmy! I-I'm sorry this is all my-" I tried saying but I was cut off by another mans voice.

"Well, well, well. Finally love bird number two is awake, it's about damn time. Now everyone shut the hell up, clown keep playing, the show shall now begin!" The man said who was also in a clown suit but I couldn't see his face because it was cover with a shiny clowns mask.

I tried looking up and he had a saw at his side. I looked back and fourth as my heart raced with fear. Tears started to escape from my eyes running down my cheeks, I tried my best to stay strong.

"Now for my act! You all get to watch this little lady right here get cut in half! How exciting! Now who's ready?" He asked screaming as he raised the saw in the air.

"Don't you fucking touch her you sicko!" Jimmy yelled as he struggled to get free.

"Oh god please no..." I said whispering to my self as more tears fell from my cheeks.

"You shut up freak! Now without any interruptions let's start!" He said as he positioned the saw in what looked like the middle point of the box.

"Don't do it! Hurt me instead, you can cut off my hands anything but please just don't hurt her!" Jimmy screamed over to the crazy clown that was about to saw me in fricking half.

"Look at that, freak boy is just begging to die isn't he? Well better for me, less of a mess." He said backing away from the box and jumping down from the stage I was on.

"No Jimmy, why!" I said blubbering as more tears escaped from my eyes.

Just before he could reach him the rustling of the leaves and a bright light shined through the trees.

"ANYONE OUT THERE?!" A woman's voice shouted and the shot of a gun echoed in the air.

"HERE PLEASE HELP US! HE'S GONNA KILL US!" The girl said as she found the strength to get up and run as her hands were tied.

"Ugh! Get back here you rascal!" The clown who was about to hurt Jimmy said as he ran after her.

The other clown that was playing the jack in the box stopped and ran away into the woods with it. Jimmy got up off his knees and ran toward the stage I was on. He came to my side and tried opening the boxes latches that held me trapped inside.

"Don't worry darling we will get you out. I think someones is coming to help us." He said as he tried fumbling with the latches even though his hands were tied.

"Jimmy what you did..." I said as tears ran down my eyes because I couldn't believe what he said. His words echoed in my head, "Please just don't hurt her..." Those words meant so much to me, I loved him...

A woman with a gun came to the area we were in, it was the woman from before that showed up at the freakshow. The girl came running back and to the stage, the other clown must have run off when he saw the her with the gun.

"Please miss we need to get her out." The girl said as she smiled my way.

"Maggie?! Is that you what the hell are you doing here? You know what that doesn't matter right now just please help get Mel out of here." Jimmy said.

"Well its been well over 20 minutes so I decided to take action and see what the hell was going on. Everyone was so worried about you two. Fine let's get her out." Maggie said as she put her gun in the space between her shirt and skirt.

She came over to the box and undid the latches. She opened the box and I wiggled my body trying to break free. She undid the ropes slowly that were tieing me down. I lifted up and out of the box, my wrists and ankles hurt so I rubbed them quickly. The marks of the ropes left slight black and blues but I was used to being black and blue anyway. I went over to Jimmy's side and Maggie helped get the ropes off of his wrists too. The minute she took off the ropes I jumped into Jimmy's arms. He held me tight and I roughly pressed my lips against his. I pulled away and once everyone was free I went over to hug the girl.

"I told you I promised." I said whispering into her ear.

"Thank you so much, Im speechless for your kindness." She said as I pulled away.

"Your welcome sweetie..." I said as I went over to Jimmy again and held his hand.

"Thank you so much Maggie. I really can't thank you enough."

"Yeah, yeah don't mention it, now come on let's go." She said helping us through the woods and back to the car that was still in the middle of the street.

Once we were about to get into the car Maggie stopped us.

"You two walk back to camp, I'm gonna take these two home." She said as she got into the drivers seat.

The girl came up to me and hugged me once more.

"Thank you so much, I'm never going to forget you." She said gripping me tightly.

"Like I said I promised...now go along." I said as I pulled away and patted her to go into the car.

Jimmy and I waved goodbye as we held hands once again, we walked the other way back to camp were our home was.


	17. "It's Complicated..."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We find out about Jimmy's little secret

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ANXIETY ATTACK TRIGGER WARNING
> 
> Also if I didn't mention already there will be some chapters that the POV switches and it will be indicated

☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾  
We walked into the Freak show and mostly everyone looked as if they retreated to their tents to sleep for the night. It was already late into the night and just as we were about to go into his trailer for the night Ethel ran up to us.

"Oh my god! Thank god y'all are ok! I was so worried." She said hugged Jimmy tightly resulting in our hands separating.

"And Melanie I was so worried for you as well!" She said moving on to me and hugging me tightly also.

"It's ok ma, were ok." Jimmy said.

"Y'all scared me almost to death I thought I had lost you Jimmy..." She said as tears welled up in her eyes.

"It's ok Ethel we are fine, don't worry yourself more than you have to. Just tell the others that we arrived safely please."

"Ok Melanie, good night for now go rest. Jimmy come with me for a minute, walk me to my tent please." She asked as she motioned for him to follow her.

"See you in a bit darling." He said quickly kissing me on the cheek before he disappeared with his mother.

I returned to the trailer and decided to change into one of his shirts and I now that I knew where his PJ pants where I grabbed a pair to change into.

Jimmy POV

"So what's up ma? Cause I know somethings up, so don't try hidden it." I said kicking the rocks as I walked along with her.

"Jimmy I'm worried for you, I can see that you and Melanie are getting along great but sooner or later shes gonna find out what you did. Its already illegal enough that your dating her, she's what 16 and your 21. I just don't wanna lose my boy, I want you to be happy but you need to find away to get yourself out of this mess. I-I-I want you to put the officers badge in Dell's trailer." She said with a serious face.

"Ma, don't worry about me and for the record your never gonna lose me. I'm happy with my life right now and so what yeah she might be a little younger than me by a lot but Melanie is my everything, I love her...but I know sooner or later that I need to tell her just not right now. I don't wanna be messing things up with her. And Ma you don't get a say in who I'm with, I'm old enough to do shit on my own. Why do you want me to put the badge in who's trailer?" I asked confused.

"Dell, you need to put it in his trailer Jimmy. It's complicated...I just need him out of my life out of this fucking Freak show! I don't want him around me and especially you, trust me son he is a bad man...he needs to pay for what he has put us through!" My mother said almost on the verge of crying.

"Ma, what are you blubbering about I have no idea who this man is! I don't want to be accusing an innocent man, that's not right. If I have to I'll throw it in the fricking lake." I said frustrated with her.

"Jimmy, I told you it's complicated later you will find out how Dell really is but right now I just want him out of our fucking lives so I don't have to put up with his shit!"

"Ma! Just tell me who the hell he is! Why all the secrets? You know you don't have to hide anything from me right?"

"Jimmy you don't understand! That man from before the bald one he's..."

"Just say it ma!"

"He's your father! Ok I said it he is your fucking father!" She yelled as we neared her tent, tears started to fall down her cheeks.

"Ma...why did you keep this from me? All this shit about how bad he treated us, when he left us alone on the fucking street to rot! I could have done something the minute he stepped his foot into my home!" I yelled in anger.

"Jimmy just please we can talk about this another time, right now just leave me alone! I need a god damn drink." She sighed as she went into her tent and grabbed her favorite liquor bottle.

"Ma, stop drinking! Your liver is already bad enough."

"Jimmy stop telling me what I should do and look at yourself! The booze helps ok? Now leave, I just wanna be alone son..." She said pushing me put of her tent still with the bottle in her hand.

"Ma please..."

"Jimmy I said go away son, are you deaf?"

I was just so done with everything. I was a mix of emotions, pissed, angry, sad, worried. I care about Ma and to hear all of this from her it hurts because I wish she would have told me sooner. What I didn't like was how she was throwing all this stuff about Melanie and I, I was a grown man I don't need Ma to be controlling my relationships too. Plus our relationship despite the age difference was a hell lot better than most couples. Anyway, I still couldn't believe Dell or that bald guy from before was my dad. I vaguely remember the day he left my mother and I on the street, all I really remember was that stupid little car of his. I quickly walked over to his trailer and opened the door. Nobody was inside, the coast was clear. I snuck over to the bedroom and hid the badge in a drawer under some clothes. I ran out and shut the door behind before anyone saw.

Melanie's POV

God Jimmy was sure taking his sweet little time getting back to the trailer. Finally he came into the trailer with a face that I couldn't quite describe, he looked angry yet sad. I was on his bed reading one of the loose magazines from the nightstand. He stormed into the bedroom as he started to unbutton his brown shirt reveling his tank top.

"Baby, what's wrong?" I said still skimming the pages of the magazine.

"I'm fine, what are you talking about?"

"Jimmy please I know somethings wrong, did something happen with you mother?" I asked, now I put the magazine down and inched closer to the edge of the bed.

"I promise it's nothing darling, don't go worrying yourself about me." He said still looking into the mirror by the dresser that was in front of the bed.

"Jimmy...I have every reason to worry about you just like you do about me so don't tell a woman not to worry but if you say it's nothing than I trust you." I wanted to trust him and I knew I could but something was up, ever since the Ferris wheel he has wanted to tell me something but he hasn't.

"You trust me?" He asked turning from the dresser mirror to face me.

"Yes, yes Jimmy I trust you because I-" I was interrupted by his lips pressing against mine.

I laid down from my sitting position on the edge of the bed. I cupped his face as he lowered himself down on me. I pressed harder making the kiss more passionate. He pulled away and started to give me neck kisses and pulled off some of my shirt to continue toward my shoulders. I slightly moaned as things were starting to get pretty intense. I tugged at the bottom of his tank top and pulled it off throwing it to the floor. I smiled against his lips I loved him, I was truly in love with him. I closed my eyes for a slight second as his lips pushed against mine and somehow the memories of my father gripping my arms and beating me flashed before my eyes. I opened my eyes again and he was still gripping my arms as I kissed him roughly back. I couldn't get the memories out of my head and that's when I snapped.

"Jimmy, please stop!" I said trying to push him off.

He let go of me right away and gave me space to breathe. He sat next to me as I lifted up. He put his arm around me pulling me into a hug.

"It's ok darling, it's ok." He said shushing me as he ran his fingers through my hair.

"Jimmy, the the the dreams flashed before my eyes. I wanted to stop them but my father he was...the way you gripped me reminded me of...him." I said letting a single tear escape from my eye.

"It's ok, don't cry I'm here now." He said tightly hugging me and kissing my forehead.

"Ok..." I said as I pulled away and laid on the pillow next to me.

He laid down from behind and wrapped his arm around my waist. I intertwined my hand with his as we both fell asleep together.


	18. Mad At You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Melanie witnesses something that makes her get into a fight with JImmy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NIGHTMARE TRIGGER WARNING

☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾  
I was in the darkness of my mind once again. I heard screams from a distance , it was Jimmy screaming. I ran not knowing where each step was going. I needed to save him...Once I reached him he was kneeling on the ground screaming. He was crying and tears ran down his face as he looked at his nubs. Someone cut off his beautiful hands, he was no longer lobster boy. He looked up at me and I screamed when he lifted up the nubs that were left. I ran to his side and pulled him into a hug as he just stayed there frozen holding his nubs up in the air. I ran my finger through his hair as I pulled him closer. His tears left wet marks on the white dress I was wearing.

I heard a maniacal laugh from a distance and it was my father. He didn't show his face it was covered with a white mask like the coward he is. He held in his hand a bloody bag with Jimmy hands in them. I let go of Jimmy and ran to my father. I tried hitting him, punching, kicking but it would go through him, there was no way to defeat him. I stood there crying looking at the bag, Jimmy's poor hands. My father pushed me down to the ground and I hit my head in the darkness as my vision faded, the last thing I saw was Jimmy the boy with no hands...

☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼

I shot up from the bed once again and tears we falling down my cheeks.

"It wasn't real...it wasn't real..." I whisper to myself shaking.

Jimmy also woke up and snaked his hands from behind around my waist pulling me closer to him.

"Baby, it's ok. It was just a dream don't worry...I'm here now. As long as I'm with you, everything will be ok. Shhh baby..." He said whispering into my ear.

I quickly wiped away the tears but more kept running down my cheeks.

"Jimmy...your your hands my father he he..." I said stuttering.

"He cut them off, he waved them like they were a prize. You cried and screamed and I couldn't do anything about it I felt useless...I tried but nothing helped." I said turning around to face him as he still held me close by the waist.

"Baby it's ok, I still have my hands. Nothing will happen to my hands and you aren't useless, you are so much more than that. To start you make me happy, your the one light in my life. Now don't cry I hate seeing you cry." He said wiping a tear off my cheek and running his hand through my hair.

I sat on his lap as he was sitting up with his head against the bed frame. I snaked my arms around his neck and pulled him closer till our lips met. I pushed harder against his lips as I slightly rolled my hips on him. I pulled away and I bit my lip as I pushed my hair to the side just looking into his brown eyes. I teased him a little, kissing him once more dragging it out slowly as I got off of his lap and walked toward the dresser to get one of his tank tops.

I slide on his tank top and tied it at the end with a loose hair tie I had on my wrist. I put the shirt I had of his back on leaving the top a little open to show the tank top. I put on the shorts Jimmy had gotten from Amazon, tucking it in as I put on my flats. Jimmy hurried to get dressed my just putting on a new shirt since he slept with his working pants. I was ready and waiting for him since he was my ride to work this morning.

"You go on a head without me, get a quick bite to eat and then I'll drive you to work." He said giving me a quick kiss as he retreated to the bathroom to fix his messy hair.

It was a shame because I really liked his hair kinda messy, it looked really hot not gonna lie. Anyway I left the trailer making my way toward breakfast with the bunch.

Jimmy's POV

I went into the bathroom and just combed my hair a little trying not to mess up my signature curl in the front. I brushed myself off and left the trailer to meet up with Melanie, I hated when she left because it was always so boring without her especially when she was away at work. Practicing for the up coming shows wasn't really rocket science either so I really didn't have much to do. Just stand there and look pretty Elsa would tell me, its all about your hands sweetie.

I was walking and someone pulled me to the side behind a trailer but it was still in sight. It was Maggie.

"Hey Jimmy, so those kids got home safe if you were wondering. Oh the looks on their faces as they we reunited with their families, it was just breathe taking." She said gripping my arm and caressing it as she tried to stand in a flirty position.

"Umm...ok so where are you getting at with this? Im kinda in a rush you know, Mel needs to go to work and she needs a ride." I said yanking my hand out of her grip and taking a step back, keeping my space.

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot you two are so attached at the hip it's like you were made for each other. You know it would be such a shame if something were to miraculously happen you know and plus you owe me." She said inching closer.

"Maggie we don't owe you shit! Yeah you saved our lives and we are so grateful for that but owe you? This isn't some type of debt I need to pay." I said trying to back away but I backed up into another trailer, I was cornered.

"Oh Jimmy let's just cut to the chase don't act like you don't want a taste of this." She said biting her lip and coming close.

"Maggie get the fuck away from me! I just met you AND my heart belongs to Melanie so in your fucking dreams you slut." I said trying to push her away, but I didn't want to hurt her physically.

"Just a little peck Jimmy, it not like she's gonna find out. It can be our little secret." She said caressing my face.

"Maggie are you fucking deaf, my heart belongs to MELANIE! Now leave me the fuck alone!" I said pushing her hand away from my face.

Out of no where she grabs me and kisses me. She dug her nails into my arms as she forced me to kiss her. I heard a gasp, I pushed her off and she looked satisfied as she wiped her lips, backing away from me. I turned my head and Melanie was standing there. Her face looked like it went white as she looked shocked and angry at the same time, tears fell from her cheeks as she stood there.

"Melanie please! I can explain!"

"You fucking slut you set this up didn't you?" I said hissing to Maggie as she laughed there, like she enjoyed it.

I ran after Melanie and toward the ferris wheel where I saw her disappear to. She was all I ever cared about, the one person who actually changed me for the better was her and now I think she was gone...

Melanie's POV

Minutes before...

My god Jimmy always takes so long to get ready it like he's the bride getting ready for the wedding. But I bet he is getting all nice and ready for me so I guess it's ok. I was just finishing up the little bit of eggs I had left on my plate and I was on my way to find Jimmy. Maybe he was still in the trailer or talking with his mother maybe? I started to walk back to his trailer when I heard two people arguing.

"Now leave me the fuck alone!" I heard someone say.

I neared closer to where the two people where and when I was about to see what the problem was I gasped at what I saw. It was like someone stabbed me with a knife in the heart. Jimmy was kissing Maggie. I stood there still, I didn't know how to feel. I was so sad, angry, upset, heart broken...I was replaying it in my head over and over. It made me sick!

I ran to the one place that gave me somewhat comfort and that was the ferris wheel. I ran there not looking back. My vision was blurry but I still ran there, I wanted nothing to do with him. There was a part in my heart that just couldn't let go of him but at the moment I couldn't even look at him.

I sat in the cart that was at the start of the ferris wheel, the one that passengers get on and off of. My insides where a mess of emotions and just seeing that broke my heart. I know somethings are much worse but to see the person that I loved do that just broke me.

Jimmy ofcourse ran after me and he went up to the cart I was sitting at. He didn't sit though he just stood there.

"Melanie please, I can explain."

"Jimmy I don't wanna hear it just please leave me alone right now..."

"No Melanie, I want to explain what happened because you don't know my half of it."

"Jimmy I already told you to just leave me alone right now! I just, I can't...why do you even bother? It clear as fucking daylight, you kissed Maggie!" I said as a tear escaped from my eye.

"Baby...that's not how it went at all!"

"Don't call me baby, I cant even look at you right now!"

"Melanie, Maggie forced herself on me! She's the one who grabbed me, she set it all up! She wanted to ruin us so she could have me all to herself. She's a fucking slut. Going on about how we owe her because she saved our lives."

"Jimmy, I wanna believe you but I cant...you keep hiding something from me and I need to know! This or whatever this is isn't going to work if you keep hiding stuff from me. I opened my heart out to you, I lied for you, I thought this was gonna work out but it was too good to be true..."

"Melanie please no...your everything I have left. This is gonna be hard to understand..."

"Jimmy tell me or else I'll never be able to forgive myself for leaving right now if you don't tell me"

"I-I-I killed a man..."

"You what?! Jimmy what the fuck why?"

"He threatened us and called us freaks, so we taught him a lesson but we never really wanted to kill him."

"Jimmy do you know what could happen to you if someone finds out?! They will take you away, put you in jail where I may never be able to see you, is that what you want? I can't stand the thought of not being able to ever see you again..." I said and thats when I noticed that I was already saying too much.

"I know Melanie why do you think I'm telling you! I didn't want to tell you at first because I was afraid of losing you, never being able to see you...I don't know what I would do without you, I need you." He said inching closer to the cart I was sitting in.

"Jimmy I-I-I..."

"Melanie please, I would never in my entire life cheat on you and you know that. I would never do anything to hurt you! So please stop being mad at me!" He said flinging his hands in the air.

"Jimmy I'm mad at you because I love you!" I blurted out not even realizing I just told him I loved him. I got out of the cart and walked to him. Yes I was mad at him but I went with my heart, I believed him, I knew he wouldn't lie to me. All I ever wanted was to be with him. I refused to throw away the best thing that has ever happened to me away just because of a stupid slut that I knew he didn't care about.

I was madly in love with him. I just grabbed him by the collar and pulled him till our lips met. He slid his hands to my waist and pulled me closer as our lips moved in sync. He pulled away and stroked my cheek as he looked into my eyes.

"I love you darling..." He whispered as he leaned in to kiss me once again.

I pulled away still keeping close to him.

"Right now what you did doesn't matter and as long as you got it taken care of I could care less. Right now all I care about is us, for all I care Maggie can go die in a fucking well." I said laughing and bitting my lip.

"You could say that again." He said giggling.

I loved seeing him happy, I loved seeing us happy. I could feel it in my bones that we were never going to fall apart, I know that for a fact. Just as I was about to kiss him one last time we both hear the sirens of a police car. I gave him a worried look.

"Jimmy, oh god please tell me they aren't here for you."

"Don't worry I took care of it, I'm positive they aren't here for me." He said as he lead me to toward the others who were surrounding the car yet keeping a distance.

A police officer was talking to Elsa motioning with his hands but we were too far away to hear what they were saying. When we saw who they were handcuffing we were all shocked at who it was. They were arresting Meep.


	19. Here For You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meep is arrested and JImmy feels guilty as Melanie and Ethel try to console him

Jimmys jaw dropped when the police officers kept pushing Meep to move into the car. Ethel was also shocked as she started to cry. Jimmy let go of my hand and started to cry a little.

"No! No don't take him he's innocent! He wont be able to survive in jail, he just he cant!" He screamed as Meep got into the police car.

Meep was scared and he would cower always whispering to himself "Meep" They were taking him away for something he didn't do.

"Please no don't do this! He didn't deserve this!" Jimmy screamed as he fell to the ground on his knees screaming.

Ethel was crying and trying to console Jimmy at the same time.

"Oh god, Meep why Meep?" She said crying.

Everyone dispersed back all saddened by what just happened. I went next to Jimmy and rubbed his back as he was on the ground blubbering and slightly crying. When the others went their separate ways I trying consoling both Jimmy and Ethel.

"This wasn't suppose to happen! The son of a bitch must have found it!" Ethel said in anger as tears filled her eyes.

"Ma, Meep he's not gonna survive in jail. This is all my fault..." Jimmy said as he brought his head up.

"Jimmy this isn't your fault, whatever happened after whatever you did wasn't because of you. You cant blame yourself for this." I said rubbing his shoulder.

"The plan was to frame Dell so Ma wouldn't have to deal with him but the fucker found the badge and framed Meep. He will pay for this, Meep was one of us, we need justice for Meep." He said finally getting up clenching his fists.

"I just cant believe that son of a bitch did this to Meep! I cant deal with him anymore, I over heard Elsa this morning the asshole is staying for good. I just I need a drink." She said sobbing away as she walked toward her tent.

"Who knows what they are going to do to Meep, he wont survive I know it." He said walking toward his car, I followed since he did need to drop me off at work.

"I know Jimmy, I know how much everyone means to you to you here and even though I didn't know little Meep that well I hope he gets out somehow. If you want I can take the day off or at least try to convince Flo to let me have the day off." I said grab the car door handle to go inside.

"It's ok baby, you cant risk anymore days at work. Just don't worry about me, today just focus on work."

"Jimmy seriously I'll take the day off, I know how much you need me right now. Your always there for me so now it's my turn to be here for you." I said walking toward his trailer where the phone was.

I slammed the door open and reached toward the phone to call Flo. I dialed her and she picked up immediately.

"Hey Flo! I just wanted to tell you that I think I'm coming down with a cold or something, I don't think I'll be able to make it to work for the rest of the week." I said fake coughing on the side so that it sounded like I was sick.

"Oh my, don't worry I'll find a replacement for you but next week I expect you to be back and running ok kiddo?" She said as I could hear her puffing a cigarette over the phone.

"Yeah I promise Flo thanks again." I said pretending to cough again as I hung up the phone.

"Melanie its ok you don't have to-and you already called in sick didn't you." He said hugging me from behind.

"Yeah..." I said turning to face him.

"Melanie I told you-"

"Jimmy no I want to be here for you and I know how hard it must be for you right now." I said wrapping my arms around his neck as he rested his hands at my waist.

"I love you" He whispered as he pressed his lips on mine. Before I could say I love you back, we both hear a banging on the trailer door, by the voice it was Pepper.

"Jim Jimmy people people out out for you, very happy for you." She said.

Jimmy let go of my hand and opened the trailer door and I followed to see what all of this was about. There was a crowd of people with desserts and cars all parked in front of the main tent.

"Come on Pepper let's go see now." He said following Pepper to the crowd.

A man was talking to Elsa again I guess explaining why they were all here.

"Hey now, the show starts at 8 tonight folks!" Jimmy said as he approached the crowd.

"Oh no sir we aren't here for the show, we came to thank you for saving our children. See this is George and Candice they wanted to thank you." The man said as the children approached Jimmy. I moved to the front to see and sure enough the girl or now Candice and her brother I'm guessing were here with us.

"See Pa this is the lady that promised to save me and he saved us all." Candice said pointing to Jimmy and I.

"Y'all really didn't have to do this we appreciate it so much and I'm so happy you two are back with your families." I said trying to be hospitable.

"We are forever in your debt for saving our children, we are so thankful. Young man thank you." The man said going to shake Jimmy's hand, Jimmy was uneasy at first but he shook his hand.

I could tell that Jimmy was no longer afraid to show people his hands, like he used to. I was so proud of him and I started to smile from ear to ear as I saw the people cheer and smile at the whole bunch.


	20. Past Full of Drinks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> JImmy opens up about his father over drinks

As the people crowded around Jimmy and I, the smile on his face was pure happiness. I could tell that it made him happy to see that for once in his life people weren't judging him for his hands. In that moment no one cared about his hands they accepted him as a person just like I always have. I too smiled because people were seeing him the way I saw him through my eyes.

For hours people talked to us and crowded around pushing gifts and desserts in our faces. Elsa even invited everyone to the show tonight. The only thing was that we didnt see was Maggie she saved all of us, why would she give us the spot light and not her? I would expect a bitch like her to always be taking the spotlight but not this time she was pouting as she watched everyone praise us, I guess she was just jealous that she could never be like us since she had no heart anyway. I swear since the moment she walked in here I knew she was going to be a problem and now that I think about it she would try to steal another woman's man, she picked the wrong woman to mess with.

I wasn't afraid of Maggie, not one single bit. I would take her on any day and beat her at her own game. I thought it fit for a little pay back since the bitch did try to take Jimmy away from me and plus she was a slut for trying to go for another woman's man, not on my watch. She was gonna get what was coming to her later but anyway once the crowd left Jimmy and I needed a little time away from everyone. We had been crowded by people for at least 2-3 hours so far. All the thanks and hugs was so generous and all but it was time to take a break if you ask me.

"So...what do you wanna do now?" I asked as he followed me into his trailer.

"How about some drinks I think its well deserved after all those people too." He said reaching into one of the kitchen's cabinets grabbing a bottle and two glasses.

"I guess, I've never really had a drink before though..." I said blushing.

"Well then this will be your first." He said walking over to the sofa with the two glasses, he handed me one as he sat down next to me.

"Yeah I guess so. Why the hell not cheers!" I said holding the glass out to clink it with his. He drank his in one shot as I took tiny sips.

"Don't be afraid of the drink it isn't gonna kill you. It helps if you just take it all in one shot and swallow fast." He said pouring another drink for himself.

I nodded at him and I tilted my head back as I drank the whole thing, which was barely a quarter of the glass anyway. It burned going down but it did tasted not too bad. I could get used to this. Thoughts of my father raced in my head but I tried my best to ignore them as much as I could, so I poured more continuing to drown the thoughts. I just wanted to drown the past, finally put it all away.

"So how was it?" He asked taking another hit of whiskey, I think thats what the bottle said.

"Good, it burns but its good." I said grabbing the bottle and pouring more into my glass.

"You will get used to the burning, I just really need this after all the shit happening right now." He said pouring yet another one.

"Yeah...me too, sometimes a good drink is all we need." I said swallowing fast.

"The dreams, my past it's been coming up a lot lately and I just wanna bury it far and deep away from my new life right now." I said pouring another drink.

"The past is the past, all we can think about now is the future." He said pouring another drink again.

"It all started with this." I said looking at the glass and drinking it all in one shot.

"Baby you don't have to talk about it if you don't want to." He said putting his hand on my shoulder.

"It's ok, I trust you and I want you to know." I said looking toward him.

"Alcohol. My father drank alot of it and then he would bring his drunk ass home. Thats when the fights started between my parents. He would abuse my mother repeatedly beating her and when he felt like it he would go and beat me. Back and forth bruised and cut, there wasn't a single time that I wasn't hurt. My baby brother came along and things got better, he actually tried to stop drinking and the love between them was mended but it fell apart again. The fights continued and he still drank over and over again, we just couldn't take it any more. So my family uprooted everything we had and moved down here. He ruined our lives all because of this little thing right here. Now look at me, I'm a fucked up mess all because of him I'm never gonna forgive him ever." I said pointing to my glass and downing the rest of drink quickly before any tears could escape my eyes.

"Baby I'm sorry...I know how hard it is for you. Mel baby your no fucked up mess and if you really think you are then your my fucked up mess and I love you for who you are. The past is the past and we will never be able to fix what happened. We just have to let go and move on, live in the moment, wherever we go, wherever life takes us. " He said inching closer tipping his glass toward me.

"Fucked up mess you say?" I said grinning, because his words meant so much to me and I just loved him to death.

"Oh baby you know what I mean." He said playing it off.

"We just need to live in the moment baby...expect the unexpected..." I said laying my glass on the table as I jumped on top of him crashing my lips on his.


	21. Madly In Love With You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jimmy and Melanie experience their first time together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SMUT WARNING
> 
> (lol tbh tho who even needs a smut warning isnt that what we are all looking forward to? it's pretty short smut but i plan to make it more extensive and descriptive later on)

He was taken by surprise and set his drink down before it broke. I was basically straddling him as he laid down on the couch. I pressed harder trying to be slow just enough to tease him. His breathe smelled of the liquor we might have drinkin just a bit much but I continued to kiss him wildly.

He flipped us over and now he was over me as he began with my neck. He slowly trailed kisses up my neck and sucked on the one part close to my jawline. I quietly moaned as I clenched at his back. He moved toward my lips, brushing his slightly on mine then kissing me roughly. As we kissed I started to unbutton his shirt. I threw it to the ground as he too also started to unbutton the shirt of his I had on too. He then pulled off the tank top of his I was wearing also as I raked my fingers through his hair pulling him closer to me.

I pulled at his belt buckle as he trailed kisses down all the way to my belly button, each one tickled. He trailed his hand down my side till he got to the button of my shorts. He pulled away and looked into my eyes.

"Are you sure you wanna do this? It's no rush baby." He said cupping my face.

"I want to, I trust you..." I said pulling him back for more.

He nodded and unbuttoned my shorts. I kicked them off and to the floor. I started on his pants unbuttoning them as he trailed his hands to my back fumbling with my bra hook. I nervously shook as he finally got it undone. I was a little nervous to show so much of myself to him but I was willing to do it. He noticed that I was shaking and before he could take off my bra he pulled away again.

"Baby are you ok? Your shaking, are you cold? We can stop if you want, I don't want to force you into doing anything you don't wanna do. If you wanna wait we can wait." He said caressing my cheek.

"No it's ok, I'm fine. It's just... its my first time, just stupid nerves getting to me thats all. Don't let it change a single thing baby, I trust you and I love you." I said pulling him down before he could say anything else.

I could feel him smile against my lips as he pulled off my bra. He barely even paid attention to my goods, he mostly looked into my eyes as I looked into his. Just as he was about to tug off my underwear I stopped him.

"Jimmy we need a-a condom." I said, he was still kissing me as I tried to tell him.

"Oh yeah, let me get one." He said getting up and walking to his bedroom in his briefs.

I was starting to question myself as I sat there practically naked. No no no Melanie don't do this stop over thinking it! I love Jimmy and nothing was ever going to change that. I knew how much he loved me too it was called making love for a reason. I was losing it to the person I loved the most the one person who cared for me and caught me when I was a fucked up mess. Jimmy was the one and I knew it for sure.

He came back and immediately we got back to kissing. He was on top of me again and I was breathing heavy as we were moving fast. He was pressing harder and he started to move from my lips again back to my neck. I melted every time he gave me neck kisses. I moaned again as he trailed kisses down the middle toward my other parts. He looked up at me and smiled as he yanked at my panties. I did the same yanking at his briefs.

I kicked off my panties and I was totally naked. I was clenching up from how nervous I was, Jimmy was delicate with me so I wasn't too worried. Once I finally yanked off his briefs his package was showing and he had already put on the condom and he nodded at me making sure I was ok. I nodded back as he slowly entered me. I gasped as he went deeper inside me, it hurt but after a second it went away as he went slow, passionately kissing me even biting my lip in the process. I moaned against his lips as I slightly scratched at his back as he picked up speed. I was being overridden with this amazing feeling all over, its like I never wanted it to stop. He went faster and faster and he started breathing heavy as he continued to kiss my lips wildly biting his lip and my own as our tongues danced in unison. I was moaning and quietly screaming out of pleasure from how good it felt.

"Oh my god Jimmy, I think I'm going to-!" I said screaming and it was like no feeling I've ever felt before.

He also moaned as he pulled away from me and he laid down toward the other side of the couch taking off the condom and throwing it away to put on his briefs again. I quickly picked up my panties and bra putting them on again. I laid beside him with my head resting on his chest. He wrapped his arm around me pulling me close, I could hear his heart beat racing. I smiled kissing him once more. I looked up at him as he smiled down at me.

"Melanie you have no idea how madly in love I am with you." He said kissing my neck and then my forehead.

"Jimmy Darling you have no idea how madly in love I am with you too. Your one of the best things that could have ever happened to me." I said looking into his eyes, I was even falling for his eyes.

I reached over to the coffee table were I set my glass and he did me the favor of pouring some of the whiskey into my and his glass. He handed me my glass and grabbed his too. I used his chest to put my glass on top of since I was still by his side.

"To us." I said clinking the glass with his and taking the whole shot.

I then laid my head once again on his chest as I traced circles with my finger on his chest. My eyes got heavy and I closed my eyes peacefully falling asleep right in his arms. Being with him was a feeling I was never going to forget.


	22. Just a Phony Act

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A mysterious but shocking box is left at the freakshows doorstep and drama between Elsa and Jimmy escalates

☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼  
I woke up and Jimmy wasn't anywhere in sight. For once I slept peacefully without having any nightmares, was it finally over or was it just a one time thing? I lifted my head from the sofa and there was even a little drool on the pillow.

"Ughh!" I groaned getting up and off the sofa.

Where the hell was my lover boy? I dragged myself to the bathroom and locked the door. I undressed and got into the shower. It was so refreshing to be under the hot water, as it ran across my skin. I got out quickly and wrapped a towel around myself. I got ready combing my hair and blow drying it. I got dressed again with the same clothes. I slipped on my flats and poured one last drink before I went out. Maybe Amazon had some make-up or another shirt to lend to me since I didn't wanna wear the same thing again, for now I just wore the polka doted blouse. I knocked on the trailer that I thought she went into last time but I wasn't sure if it was her's. A colored woman greeted me as she opened the door.

"Oh hello honey! What brings you over to Desi now? Your Jimmy's girl right?" She asked as she motioned for me to enter her trailer.

"Oh I'm so sorry I thought this was Amazon's trailer, really sorry to bother you. And to answer your question yes I'm Jimmy's girl." I said entering her trailer.

"Oh it's ok don't have to be sorry honey. Well to introduce myself I'm Desiree or the three breasted woman!" She said pointing at her goods.

"Well pleasure to meet you, I'm Melanie. Since I'm here do you have a blouse or maybe some makeup I could use. I came here without packing anything and this is all I have."

"Oh ofcourse honey let Desi fix you up." She said motioning for me to the bathroom where there was tons of beauty products.

"My, what a collection you got."

"Well in my days I used to be a beautician but ain't nobody want a woman with three titties in their salon. So here I am with Dell, oh I love that son of a bitch. Oh please sit honey Desi here is gonna do your makeup if thats ok." She said as she grabbed a brush and powdered blush.

"Sure ofcousre, and I'm sorry. I bet you would have been one of the best beauticians out there if they let you be. My mother recently got a job at the salon as well, times are tough ya know." I said smiling as she brushed the power on my cheeks.

"Yes indeed times are tough honey. As you get older things cost a lot, you may not see it now but your parents pay for a lot more than you think." She said grabbing a eyeliner pencil and I closed my eyes so she could draw a line over the top.

"Well it's just my mama and me right now..."

"I'm sorry I didn't know, I know what it's like growing up without a pa." She said grabbing the mascara and slowly brushing it on my lashes.

"Yeah...he drank and it lead to fights and all..." I said keeping a strong.

"Honey...don't worry I've been what you have and it's terrible. If you ever need to talk please swing by. Desi is here for you and by what I know about you so far, you seem like a sweet girl." She said finishing the look by putting a little shimmer on my cheeks.

"Thank you Desi, you have no idea how much that means to me and oh my I love it thank you." I said hugging her as I looked at the makeup. It was simple just the way I like it.

"Your welcome sweetie. Now let's get you a new shirt. I think I have one of my old ones when I was your age." She said showing me toward her bedroom.

She searched through her drawers till she pulled out a cute top. It was a colorful, green, blue, and red plaid shirt.

"Here honey, this used to be my favorite one at your age."

"Thank you Desi." I said taking off my top really quick and putting on the plaid shirt and tieing the end so it was a little bit higher than my belly button.

"I absolutely love it Desi, thank you so much but I do really have to run." I said hugging her again.

"You go along honey, see you around." She said waving as I left her trailer.

I felt like she was being oddly nice and all but I really appreciate her kindness, it meant a lot to me. I could of sworn I heard his voice from the big tent so I decided to follow it. It was still daylight outside but it was getting dark around 5pm I guess. I entered the giant creepy mouth of the tent and Jimmy was on the stage singing. I saw Elsa in the front row watching, with her arms and legs crossed. Jimmy was on the stage singing. As soon as I walked in Jimmy saw me and smiled as he held the microphone close and went back and forth walking on the stage strutting his stuff.

"Come as you are, as you were,  
As I want you to be  
As a friend, as a friend,  
As an old enemy..." He sang as he finished the rest of the song.

I leaned against a chair as I stood in the aisle watching. He was actually a really good singer better than I thought he would be.

"No! No! No! I don't like this song, I won't allow it in my show." She yelled as she threw her hands in the air.

"Aw! Come on Elsa, if I cant play this song then fuck it I'm not gonna be on stage tonight!" He said folding his arm, kinda reminded me of a little kid arguing with his mother.

"Jimmy you know how much I need you in this show so please just cooperate." She said nearing closer to the stage.

"Well obviously you didn't need the Twins! Yeah Elsa I noticed they aren't around, you must think I'm really fucking dumb if you think I wouldn't notice a part of my family gone missing." He said looking away, I could tell his blood was boiling mad.

"The Twins left! They wanted things we couldn't give them so they left, I guess they really didn't care about your little family here if they left without even saying goodbye!" She said in her heavy accent.

"I bet it was that fucking rich kid coming in here wanting to buy them like they weren't even people! Just face it Elsa you don't care about any of us you only care about your fucking self, what's best for Elsa. Its all about the fame for you, I should have know all along. Me I care about every single one of them, they are like family to me, apparently you could care less about them."

"Jimmy! Those are all lies! Lies! This is what I get for taking you in, this is the appreciation I get! I raised every single one of you like I would my own children! Jimmy I practically raised you! I treated the Twins like I would my own daughters so don't fucking start, they left and it broke my heart when they left without saying goodbye to me." She yelled as she walk away and up the aisle, for some reason I wasn't convinced.

"Yeah yeah Elsa keep on going with this phony act pretending like you care. Until you give us answers, Im not believing a single word you say." He yelled as he hopped off the stage.

"Fine! Go ahead, do whatever the fuck you want. You men think you can run things but you cant! Then when the show and all of this goes to shit don't come crying to Elsa. Oh no! Its already enough your idiot father Dell wants to take over my show, oh but don't worry you will come back begging on your knees for my help and thats when you will see that you cant handle the things I have done for years." She said flustered as she pushed past me and stormed off to her tent.

Ive never seen her like this before and the whole bunch or at least the some that were in the tent we scared, I guess they too had never seen her like that either. And thats when it hit me, what she said. "your idiot father Dell..." Dell was Jimmy's father? Why wouldn't he tell me, I suspected it by how Ethel described her suffering, but him he wasn't even like his father or by at least what I expected. Jimmy was different he wasn't like the monster they described as his father, he was lucky enough to realize a bad thing when he saw it. I cant imagine how he feels, growing up without a father, I practically went through the same thing and look at me just a fucked up mess. Im just confused why he wouldn't tell me, he knew what had happened to me, he knew that he could have talked to me. He came up behind me and kissed my neck as he spun me around into his arms.

"Hey you." He said looking at me with those eyes of his.

"Well hey yourself handsome." I said kissing his nose.

"You were really good up there."

"Not much of a singer but you know just trying something different."

"So Im guessing you and Elsa aren't gonna talk anytime soon."

"Yeah, she's being a bitch right now. She will get over it, I'm sure of it."

"Jimmy why didn't you tell me Dell was your dad? You know you can tell me anything right?"

"I know baby...I know I can talk to you. I didn't even know who he was until just a day ago. Ive only had horrible memories of him since I was a kid. I haven't talked to him ever since either. Can we just not talk about it, I don't feel like wasting my breath on that asshole anyway."

"Ok, I just want you to know that I'm always here for you through the good and the bad." I said looking up at him.

"I know darling..." He said kissing my forehead.

We walked out of the tent together holding each others hands.

"Let's just go for a ride, Im just so sick of all this fucking drama Elsa, the Twins, Meep, and my father all of this has gone to shit."

"Jimmy please no it hasn't, stop talking like that. I know things have been rough but look on the bright side. Let's do something about it than just standing here doing nothing. Elsa, just make up with her and apologize because let's face it you cant do this all on your own. The Twins, we can go looking for them right this instant let's go. Meep, sadly we cant do anything even though I wish we could. And your father, he needs to get his ass out of here as fast as he can because he just adds more wood to the fire if you know what I mean." I said out of breathe.

"Yes, we need to do something, right now. First is The Twins. I have a feeling they are with that rich kid, it still doesn't change how I feel about Elsa giving them away if she did." He said opening the car door for me.

"Then let's get going." I said just as I was about to enter the car.

A black car drifted into the entrance of the Freak show. Someone from inside the car threw a box out onto the dirt road and sped off. We both gave each other a confused look and walked toward the box. I kneeled down and I had a feeling I knew what was inside already. The stench was unbearable it smelled like pure death. I slowly lifted up the lid of the box, I gasped holding my hand over my mouth as I screamed and saw what was inside.


	23. Losing and Gaining

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We find out whats going on with the twins and whats inside the mystery box that Melanie opened

I backed away and I was so shocked at what I saw. Jimmy kneeled to the ground and cried as he held the box screaming. I curled up on the ground and I was shaking, I wasn't sure if it was the sight of what was inside or the fact that it rotten and a little bloody but I couldn't find myself to stop crying. I peeked over once again and thats when I got a really good look at it.

It was Ma Petite's dress.

There was no Ma Petite just a soaked dress with very little blood, it was the little pink one I always saw her wearing. It smelled rotten, maybe she died in it? She was one of the happiest people around here that I saw, always with a big smile on her little face showing her big teeth. This was going to break Amazon and Elsa's hearts when they see this. I couldn't control myself because it was just so sad to see such a innocent person like Ma Petite to die, how could someone just kill her in cold blood?

"No! Why!? Why her?!" Jimmy yelled as he held the box.

The rest of the bunch came running out because of all of the commotion both him and I made. Elsa came walking out not knowing what just happened.

"Ma petite! My little baby where are you? Do you want to snuggle with mamma?" She shouted but it was useless because she was already dead.

When the others like Salty and Pepper and Paul came closer to see they were shocked. Pepper was hysterically crying and shouting out mumbled words I couldn't really understand. Finally Elsa saw that we were making a commotion as well and walked over to us.

"What the hell is going-Oh my god! Why, why my baby!? She was the most innocent thing on this planet! She-she-she is dead!" She screamed as she snatched the box from Jimmy and held it close to her.

I moved toward Jimmy and held his hand as tears ran down his cheeks, it was already bad enough that we had Meep taken from us now Ma Petite. Jimmy was going to be torn between all of this. Amazon came over and so did Ethel.

"Oh no! Not Ma petite!" Ethel said as she gasped.

"Oh god my little baby! She cant be dead she just cant!" Amazon kept saying as she nodded her head back and fourth.

I put my hand on Jimmy's shoulder, "I'm sorry baby..." I said as it echoed because I wasn't sure what else to say but sorry.

"We just we need to find The Twins...now isn't the time to mourn." He said finally finding the strength to lift himself up and temporally forget about what just happened.

I got into his car and we drove off to this rich kids house. I was completely lost for words, everyone was just so hysterical and I don't blame them for being that way. They just lost a beloved part of their family, even for me I felt like I lost apart of my own family. The bunch was really starting to grow on me, each one of them had a story. They all had hardships and problems just like the average person because in reality they were just normal people. They all deserved better than what they were given but that was something I couldn't fix.

We arrived at the rich kids house and it definitely screamed "rich kid" alright. Such a large house, all in white with pillars and delicate details all carved in wood. Jimmy walked up to the door bell as I followed and rang it until someone got to the door. A man with pants pulled up very high and a fancy shirt with stripes opened the door. His hair was split down the middle and it curled inwards at the ends.

"Yes may I-ugh you again! I told you freaks to leave us alone." He said in an annoying voice, it was just so irritating.

"I'm not gonna leave you alone until we see Dot and Bette. I know you have them." Jimmy said bluffing, because he had no idea if they were actually inside or not.

"Fine come this way. You know they are actually having a splendid time here with my mother and I." He said as he walked us to them.

"Yeah yeah just skip the bullshit and let us see them." Jimmy said with an attitude.

We entered a giant room filled with white. There was barely any color except for the furniture and the decorative pillows. Dot and Bette were sitting on a large couch. A smile automatically crept on their faces as they saw us. There was an old woman with a wonky eye and short curly blonde hair. She wore an expensive dress and white gloves, god these people we super rich. His mother then proceed to talk.

"See the girls are untouched, we provide them with everything. Some of the best quality food, a nice bed to sleep in, things for entertainment. They have everything."

Jimmy went over to them right away and hugged them, ignoring what the woman just said.

"Aw Jimmy we missed you." Bette said in her bubbly voice.

"But Jimmy why did you come here?" Dot asked whispering in his ear.

"We need yall back at the show, your family now and family sticks together. We missed you two so much." He said holding one of the girls hands.

I came closer and tried to support him.

"We are family and with family members missing it just isn't the same, so please come back to us." I said trying to persuade them.

"Well, I don't know Dandy treats us really well..." Bette said being shaky about her decision.

"No absolutely not, we want to go back to the show. It been nice and all but our home is at the show. No matter what Dandy and his mother can provide us it's nothing compared to the family we have at the show." Dot said dead eyeing her sister.

"No! No! No! Your both ruining everything! The girls have to stay here, Bette and I are in love and I want to marry her. They have to stay." He said as he threw a little tantrum. God he was so annoying and he was acting like a child, a grown man child it was so unappealing.

"Well the Twins have obviously made up their minds. They want to go back with us. So come on girls lets leave this place." Jimmy said helping them up.

"Miss Elsa said we can leave when ever we pleased, so my sister and I don't have to stay here. So goodbye Dandy and Ms. Mott." Dot said firmly as she looked Dandy right in the eyes.

I held Bette's hand as we left for the car.

"Has anything happened while we were gone?" Bette asked with a smile on her face as I lead her back to the car.

"More than you can imagine." I said squeezing their hand.

Jimmy was behind us and when I looked back I could hear Dandy screaming at the top of his lungs in angry and I heard a crash of glass on the marble floor.

"Goddammit!" He yelled.

And thats when it hit me. His voice was annoying yet so familiar. As we left and I helped Dot and Bette into his car thats when I realized the clown that tried to kill us, the one who tried sawing me in half was him. It was the rich kid Dandy.

Ma Petite's POV  
(Earlier that day)

Maggie the pretty lady was so nice I loved it when people carried me around. She was taking me on a walk all the way into the woods.

"Maggie, I love the leaves and wood. It very pretty." I said trying to reach up touching one of the green leaves.

"Yes, I know. Now let's go I'm gonna take you where the butterflies are. I know how much you love them."

"Yay!"

We went inside this scary barn, it was full of jars and scary tools. Everything looked rusty and dangerous.

"What are we here for?" I asked as she lifted me up.

"We are going to play the butterfly game inside this." She said lifting me and putting me inside this huge jar bigger than me.

"Now to call the butterflies do this." She said waving her hands like a butterfly.

"Ok." I said smiling and motioning my hands like her.

I couldn't wait to see the butterflies. They were so mystical and pretty, with their wings and all the different colors and patterns they had across their wings. They were breathe taking. Maggie started to pour some awful smelling liquid into the jar I was in.

"Maggie where are the butterflies?" I asked as my feet were getting wet.

"Don't worry, hold your breathe you will be with the butterflies soon." She said still pouring the liquid into the jar I was in. The liquid started to burn and I screamed. It reached up more and more covering almost my whole body. It reached my face and I screamed as I was drowning in this burning liquid. I was drowning and it was more painful than I thought it was ever going to be. I was fading in and out as the liquid filled my lungs. I screamed for help but it was no use. Everything went black in a flash. Maggie was right I was finally with the butterflies now...


	24. "Join me?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluffy Melimmy (Melanie and Jimmy's ship name) bath time and Melanie's grandmother calls her with important news

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SMUT TRIGGER WARNING 
> 
> (lol imma say it again i don't think smut should be a warning but idk people are weird about it)

As we drove into the Freak show again Dandy's voice echoed in my head, it was haunting me. His voice was always in the back of my head reminding me of the night I almost died and lost Jimmy. It kept repeating like a broken record always on replay.

"Now for my act! You all get to watch this little lady right here get cut in half! How exciting! Now who's ready?"  
"Look at that, freak boy is just begging to die isn't he? Well better for me, less of a mess."

The way he threatened to kill Jimmy made me sick like I wanted throw up. The thought of losing Jimmy was unbearable, I just couldn't explain it in words how much losing him would do to me.

I got out of his car and walked with The Twins to their tent. Jimmy winked at me as he disappeared into Elsa's tent. I was glad he was finally making a change for the better. All the fighting and arguing lately was putting a strain on all of us and after Meep being taken away and Ma Petite...its never going to be the same, but we just have to move on and not dwell on it too much. I know it wasn't so easy to just move on but we all need to stay strong and be their for each other.

"Yay! I missed our tent so much, nothing can compare to this right here." Bette said in a happy voice as he looked around with a smile on her face, she was always so happy, her happiness made me happy too.

"Yes sister, agreed. The Freak show is our home and we shall never leave it again." Dot said in a surprisingly calm voice unlike her serious attitude filled one.

"So Melanie you said we missed a lot. What did we miss exactly?" Dot asked now changing back to her serious tone.

"Well it all started with..."

Jimmy's POV

"Elsa! Elsa? You in here? We need to talk!" I shouted.

"Well, well, well look who has come running back to Miss Elsa. So I'm guessing you couldn't handle it could you?" She asked taking a sip from her cup and puffing a cloud of smoke from her cigarette, she wont be Elsa if she didn't have a drink and a smoke.

"I just came to apologize for earlier today. Your still not forgiven for giving The Twins away to that lunatic Dandy but I was wrong when I said that you didn't care. I know how much you care for us and this family, for my family." I said feeding her a load of bullshit, I could tell when she was lying.

"Apology accepted Jimmy. Oh my boy, finally you realize how much this all means to me. It took you 21 years to finally see what I do isn't easy as it seems. Now run along mama needs some time alone..." She said puffing her smoke and getting some in my face as well.

I didn't wanna make things worse so I just left it calm and cool. Deep inside I knew Elsa was lying through her sly teeth. Ive grown up around her, she was like a 2nd mother to me but I wasn't stupid either. I could see right through her, sometimes I wondered if she did that on purpose. I made my way back to my trailer, hopping over the patches of grass and kicking the stones.

"Mel! Baby you in here?" I asked into the empty air as I walked further into my trailer.

"Here darling! Over here in the bathroom. Join me?" She said.

I walk in and she is in the bathtub bathing in a mountain of bubbles. There was a candle or two lit at the sink and it looked super romantic with the little I had. Mel looked so cute all covered in the bubbles. She gave me a little wave as she smiled back.

"Hey. Come in baby." She said all flirty like, ugh I couldn't resist her with that perfect smile of hers and everything.

I went back into my room and undressed really fast. I needed to wash up anyway before the show, good thing I had my lovely girl giving me one. I quickly slipped into the bath with her.

"Did you do this all for me? You look so adorable you know that?" I asked as I picked up a bubble with my finger and gently put it on her cute little nose.

"Maybe...I know I am but your even more adorable." She said grabbing a hand full of bubbles and blowing it my way.

"Aw Mel!" I said blocking the bubbles before they could get in my eyes.

She shot me a little pouty face and under the water I reached for her hand and intertwined it with mine. She smiled at me and brought our hands to the surface. I stared into her beautiful eyes totally ignoring the fact that we were both naked in the same tub. She was the definition of beauty and I got to have her all to myself. She leaned over to my side of the tub and kissed me softly and slowly. I couldn't help myself, she looked so perfect even without all the makeup and all the pretty clothes. She was absolutely perfect, I couldn't help myself and I just went for it.

I pulled her on top of me and pressed my lips hard against hers. She raked her fingers through my hair as I entered her. She gasped and she started to roll her hips on me. I kept kissing her as I slowly thrusted into her. I cupped her face as we continued to passionately kiss. Now this is what I called love. I went faster and she gripped my shoulders digging her nails into them. She moaned against my chest as we both climaxed at the same time.

"I love you so much baby..." I whispered into her ear as I nibbled a little at her tiny ears.

She shivered and pulled away looking into my eyes.

"Jimmy, I think you might just be the love of my life." She said kissing me again before I could say anything else.

She then splashed me with water and bubbles.

"Mel! This is war darling." I said smiling splashing water right back at her.

"Well then be prepared to lose lover boy." She said narrowing her eyes at me and pouring water on my head and squirting shampoo on my head.

Fine I let her win. I rolled my eyes as she washed my hair and played with it like a little kid. She sat close to me as she spiked my hair in wacky directions and twirled it.

"Ok enough enough. I got a show in an hour or two baby." I said dunking my hair under the water and washing the soap and bubbles off.

"Ugh fine. Such a buzz kill!" She said purposely acting dramatic to be funny.

"Yeah I know but you love me anyways." I said getting out and wrapping a towel around myself. I started to get ready brushing my wet hair and drying my self off with the surprisingly soft yet cheap towels I had. Mel got out and also wrapped herself in a towel. The phone in my trailer rang and just as I was about to go to the kitchen Mel goes ahead and picks it up.

"Don't worry I got it!" She said all the way in the kitchen.

Melanie's POV

"Hello? Who is this?" I asked tapping my foot on the floor as I held the phone close to my ear.

"Melanie is that you?" It was my grandma I recognized her voice right away.

"Grandma how did you even get this number anyway?" I asked worried she knew where I actually was, I was so screwed if she found out I was here.

"Well I just called the last number since I didn't know your friends. Whats her name again?"

"Danny grandma." I said rolling my eyes.

"Anyway, that's not why I'm calling. There's a more important matter at hands right now. I'm worried Melanie..." She said taking a breathe.

"Oh my god! Is it John is something wrong? What happened!?" I asked starting to panic and pace back and fourth.

"No John's is perfectly fine. It's your mother..."


	25. Mom Found The Pills

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Melanie finds out what is wrong with her mother and what has been happening at home without her presence

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MENTION OF DRUG ABUSE TRIGGER WARNING

As I held the phone closer to my ear I could hear yelling in the background, I couldn't make out whose it was but they sounded like cries of help or want...need.

"Melanie, please come-" But she was cut off, I guess someone grabbing the phone and hanging it up because I could hear rustling on the other end.

"Grandma!? Grandma are you there?!" I yelled into the phone but I heard a click and the call had ended.

"Shit!" I whispered to myself.

I rushed to the bedroom and slipped on my clothes from before and I ran into the bathroom fixing my low bun I had made earlier for the bath.

"Darling something wrong? You look like a chicken with its head cut off." Jimmy said finishing up his signature hair style with the little curl in the front.

"I need to go home like now! I think something is wrong, I got a call from my grandma she was worried and I could hear the fear in her voice. Give me the keys I need to go see what's wrong. Oh god what if its my brother!?" I said, I was slightly going into panic mode at this point.

"No darling I'm not giving you the keys. I will take you don't worry. Just take a breath." He said rushing into the bedroom and getting dressed again with the same work pants and button up shirt.

"Jimmy please just give me the keys! I could have already been there! It's killing me not knowing whats wrong with my family especially John." I said flustered pulling at my hair.

"Seriously Mel how do you think your gonna get there? You cant even drive yet! Do you think I would let you drive a car you don't know or even have the slightest idea to drive and risk you getting into a accident? Never, now lets go now." He said slightly pissed as he let me go through the door first. I hopped into the passenger seat not even opening the door.

"Hey hey watch the leather seats darling." He said putting the key in the ignition, I rolled my eyes at him and smiled as he drove off as fast as he could back to my house.

Finally we arrived to my house and I jumped out of the car the minute Jimmy parked and I ran to the door without him. I whipped my head around and shouted back to him before he could get out.

"Jimmy don't follow me in. If I call for you then thats how you will know to come help me. Just trust me on this."

"Mel..."

"Jimmy please, I don't want you getting hurt just wait out here."

He grumpily waited as I pushed the door open. It was even unlocked, it was always locked. I walked in and it looked like a tornado went through grandma's house.

"Grandma!? Mother!? Anyone?!" I shouted at the top of my lungs. The phone was dangling from the cord and there were couch cushions and clutter everywhere. There was a thin smoke in the air, cigarette smoke.

"Melanieeee, is you that that my daughter how you are?" My mother said with slurried speech as she approached me.

She came up to me gripping my wrist as a support. She was in a short black dress and very high heels. She was practically stumbling on her own two feet. Her short golden brown hair that looked like mine was all tangled and her make up was running down her face and smeared especially her lip stick, like she had been kissing. Her beautiful brown eyes were bloodshot and red, like she hadn't slept in days.

"Mother what the fuck happened to you?"

"Hey hey young young ladyyy what languagee is thhhat?" She said grabbing onto my arm, she was delirious out of her mind, this wasn't my mother.

"Oh thank god your here Melanie!" My grandma said grabbing a hold of my mother as she dragged her up the stairs. I could feel my mother shaking as I gripped her and her wrists looked boney and her nails looked yellow along with her skin too, it was no longer the nicely tanned beige color like my skin. I followed my grandma's lead and helped her drag my mother up the stairs. My mother leaned on me almost pushing me off of the stairs with her weight.

"Get getttt off of meee! Let meee goo!" She yelled struggling to escape our hold on her. We pushed her into the bathroom and locked the door shut.

"Let me out you bitchhh!" She yelled banging on the door and scathing her nails against it begging to be let out.

"I need my pills just give me my fuckinnn happy pills!" She yelled and now I could hear her sobbing from behind the door.

"See why I'm worried." My grandmother said giving me a serious look.

"What in the hell happened while I was gone? Is John ok?!" I asked running into his room to see him peacefully sleeping through all of this noise.

"Oh thank god he's ok." I said whispering as I left gently closing the door.

"It all started when you told her you were going to stay at Danny's." She said as she walked down the stairs.

"That job she told you about the one at the salon, there was no job. She was lying! She told me she had gotten the job and I was so excited for her at first, then Tuesday she comes in with wads a money pouring from anywhere she was able to put it. I asked her where in the world could she have gotten all of this money because it sure as hell wasn't from tips at the salon. She told me she was desperate for money and since you were away and the bills started to come in, she needed to feed John so she turned to selling her body off like the bitch's on the corner. Like all whores she got sucked into the drugs and alcohol. She was depressed, sad and filled with anxiety. She was one hell of an actress being able to hid that all behind that fake smile she had on her face all of the time. She then started popping pills, crack, cocaine, god knows what else she has taken in the time span of 4-5 days. I told her the instant she started showing up with all that money to pull out of what ever trouble she had gotten herself into and that this wont end well for any of us, not even for your or even John's sake! Now she comes running back all drugged up and drunk every night, bringing her drugs here, smoking, drinking, her body is weak all drugged up with shit. I started yelling at her again today for the 4th time and she flipped the house upside down in rage demanding her happy pills. She was shaking and itching for her pills. While I was on the phone with you she attacked me thinking I took away her drugs. It was a struggle just for me to grab her until you came. I'm telling you Melanie forget who your mother was she is no longer there anymore. That woman is gone..." My grandma finished almost out of breathe.

"Oh my god..." I whispered. I was just so speechless, lost for words. How could she manage to get so fucked up while I was gone?

"If you don't believe me, go to her room and see for yourself." She said motioning for me to go inside her room.

I opened the door and it reeked of smoke, I even coughed a little. There was slutty clothes tossed around the room and on the dresser there was a little plastic baggie with white maybe even blue pills in it too. A mirror and a razor blade right next to it too. A pack of smokes was on the night table and so was an empty bottle of whiskey.

I marched to the bathroom just so furious with her. I don't know what got into me but I think she just needed a good slap of fucking sense upside the head. I opened the door and she was almost passed out by the toilet leaning her head on it. My grandma could see how furious, upset, angry I was with her.

I grabbed my mother by the collar, "Mother! I don't know what the fuck is wrong with you and why the hell your acting like this but this isn't ok! Ugh whats the point talking to you if you aren't even gonna remember this. I'll talk to you when you sober up and get your shit together!" I yelled in her face and thats when I slapped her right across the face.

"I-I-I'm sorry..." She said almost crying.

"You pulling some bullshit like this, your no better than dad and to think I was safe with you. All a fucking lie!" I said letting go of her collar letting her collapse back to the ground next to the toilet.

I closed the door on her again locking her in there. I ran down the stairs back to grandma.

"Im not living here if she is gonna act this way. I'm not going to put up with this shit, I already had to deal with one angry drunk and I certainly don't have to deal with an angry druggie bitch too. I'm not coming back until you or maybe even she fixes herself and snaps back to reality. I will still go to work and if I do come back here its for John and your sake, nothing more." I said standing my ground.

"Melanie but..." My grandmother said.

"I know grandma it breaks my heart to leave you too here alone with that thing up there but Ive put up with too much of that crap that I'm literally sick of it!" I said with a tear escaping from my eyes.

"Just please tell me where you are going so I know. I want to know that you are ok and safe and please if I need your help with her or just anything please come." She said practically begging.

"Like I said if I ever step foot here while she is like this it's because of you and John not her." I said running to my room grabbing clothes and my things by the handful.

"Melanie where are you even going?" She said actually helping me put my things into my suit cases.

"Im going to umm..."

"Just spit it out child, you don't have to hide anything from me."

"In gonna live with Jimmy. My umm..." I said stuttering because I was afraid at how she was going to react and if she saw him she would probably freak out even more.

"And who is this Jimmy you speak of?" She asked as she helped grab the clothes from my drawers and stuff my suit case full.

"He's my...boyfriend." I said scared of what she would say.

"Oh...so you were never really at Danny's were you?"

"No...not really."

"Melanie you should know better than to lie, what if something happened to you at this boy's house."

"But nothing did. So it's fine."

"Melanie please no more secrets, right now your the only one I can trust. Promise?"

"Promise." I said grabbing my bags, I had cleared out most of my room except for some of the decorations.

Before I left I grabbed the ripped picture the one with my dad taken out of it off of the dresser. I ripped the other end with my mother on it. I stared at it as a tear escaped from my eye. All that was left was me, just me...


	26. "In Good Hands"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grandma meets JImmy as Melanie spends packs her things ready to leave home after she finds out her mothers condition

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You all might notice I picked Ed Sheeran's A Team because it's a song that inspired me to shape Melanie's mother into the swell hot mess she has become, so clearly this chapters music suggestion is A Team.
> 
> Music Suggestion: https://youtu.be/UAWcs5H-qgQ

"Melanie you up there?" My grandma asked for the second time.

"Yeah I'm coming..." I said as I shoved the ripped picture into my pocket and wiped away my tears with my fingertip.

I turned the corner and I could hear my mothers sobs from the other side of the bathroom door. I frowned at the door in sadness at how this could have happened. How could she have hidden all of those horrible feelings with a little fake smile, acting like everything ok when it clearly wasn't? I turned away fast before I changed my mind. I skipped down the stairs grabbing my bags from my grandma that was waiting at the door.

Before I left I went back upstairs one last time and entered John's room. I slowly walked to his crib and his eyes were wide open. The minute he saw me he smiled kicking his little legs in the air. I smiled back and grabbed him into my arms. I cuddled him for one last time bouncing him in my arms. He laughed and played with my ear with his little itty bitty fingers.

"I love you John..." I said putting him back into the crib.

He smiled again but as soon as I turned away to leave his laughter died. I sang to him one last time, it almost made me cry leaving him. He had a whole life ahead of him, he didn't deserve any of this, he was the innocent one in this whole situation.

"White lips, pale face  
Breathing in snowflakes  
Burnt lungs, sour taste  
Light's gone, day's end  
Struggling to pay rent  
Long nights, strange men

And they say  
She's in the Class A Team  
Stuck in her daydream  
Been this way since 18  
But lately her face seems  
Slowly sinking, wasting  
Crumbling like pastries  
And they scream  
The worst things in life come free to us  
Cos we're just under the upperhand  
And go mad for a couple of grams  
And she don't want to go outside tonight  
And in a pipe she flies to the Motherland  
Or sells love to another man  
It's too cold outside  
For angels to fly  
Angels to fly..." I finished as I ended softly, I could see his eyes getting heavy as they shut tight again.

I left closing the door softly and going back downstairs to where my grandma was trying to fix the mess while I was upstairs.

"Im so sorry Melanie, this is just so terrible, you shouldn't have to live like this and I completely understand why your leaving. If I were you I would leave too...anyway enough of that. So when do I get to meet this boyfriend of yours? I don't want my granddaughter in the wrong hands." She said handing me my bags.

"Well he is outside if you wanna meet him but..." I said unsure because I wasn't sure how she was gonna react to Jimmy, not everyone was accepting to his hands.

"Oh he's outside? We come on girl let me meet the boy!" She said putting on her shoes and opening the door for me.

"Ok then, but grandma you just have to know Jimmy is special, he's a little different than most boys." I said walking to the car, I could see his face light up as he saw me.

"Oh please how different can he be?" She asked as we arrived to the car.

"Well, not everyone is understanding about it..." I said but I got cut off by Jimmy.

"Hello, Mrs! You must be the lovely grandmother I always hear about." He said waving to her with a huge smile on his face.

When she saw his hands her eyes widened as she gasped and nearly fainted at the sight. Jimmy grabbed my bags and rushed to help as I held her from almost falling over.

"Grandma! Are you ok?" I asked checking to see if her heart was still beating.

"Oh! Oh my! I think I'm ok, Oh man I could have sworn your boyfriend had weird crab claws as hands." She said gaining her balance but when she glanced again she was lost for words.

"Lobster hands to be exact." Jimmy said putting his arm around me, clearly showing off his hands.

"Melanie when you said different I didn't think you meant this type of different this boy has lobster hands for god sake! He's a..."

"Grandma! Don't you dare say it! Grandma I love you but I also love Jimmy, lobster hands or not and you have nothing to worry about. Jimmy takes good care of me, he will always keeps me safe." I said defending him, she was my grandma but she had no right freaking out like that, the least she could have done was be a little accepting about Jimmy.

"Ok ok. If you say so, I just want my granddaughter safe and sound." She said coming to hug me and kiss my forehead.

"I love you Melanie, I'm going to miss you...and it was nice meeting you too." She said nodding to Jimmy and I.

"Don't worry she is in good hands." He said as he opened the car door for me to enter now that all my bags were packed and ready to go.

"Goodbye you two!" She said shouting as we started to drive away.

"Let's go, I'm dying to get back home." I said turning on the radio and reaching for Jimmy's free hand holding it in mine as he drove us home.


	27. Stupid Chicken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Melanie tells Jimmy why she has come to live with him rather than at home and Melanie's nightmares continue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NIGHTMARE TRIGGER WARNING

Finally we were home at the Freak show. Jimmy helped me with my bags as we entered his trailer.

"Darling are you ok? What happened in there anyway." He asked helping me unpack my things when we reached his bedroom.

"Its a long story but to sum it up she became a druggie whore in 4-5 days and because of my father and the drinking I cant stand to have to live with another person like that. She was hiding in the dark this whole time being eaten alive by depression and anxiety. She decided to take the easy way out and sell her body for money which also brought in drugs. The glazed look in her eyes after I looked at her just made me want to cry but I couldn't because at the same time I was so raging mad at how she instantly became the person I had hated all my life which was my father, now she was no better than him. She lied to me... I cant live with a liar that's why I'm going to be living here with you." I said tears building up in my eyes.

"It's ok darling...everything will be ok. You don't deserve her and she doesn't deserve a person like you to be taking the punches and dealing with her problems. Don't worry I will always be here for you." He said dropping what he was about to put away and hugged me kissing my forehead.

I hugged him tighter as I held him closer to me. I take a look at the clock and its almost 7:00.

"Holy crap! Jimmy you need to prep for your show tonight, I'll finish unpacking you go ahead and practice for the show, a special someone is gonna be in the audience watching tonight." I said winking pulling away and folding a random shirt putting it in the drawer.

"Oh yeah! I totally forgot about that, see you later baby." He said giving me a quick peck on the lips running out the door.

I unpacked the rest of my things putting some in drawers and others in the tiny closet her had. By the time I was finished I was starving. I went into the mini kitchen he had and opened the fridge. Ugh there was nothing except for beer, water, and some spoiled fruit.

I left going to the outdoor kitchen where Ethel normally cooked for the bunch. I saw a plate with some left over chicken breast on it that was just calling my name. It looked so good I couldn't resist. I sat down where Jimmy and I usually sat and I ate it savagely. I had no idea what got into me I was literally on a food frenzy. As I was eating the last piece and I cut into it, it was pink. I gulped really hard and my stomach was cramping up. I think I just at a whole plate of under cooked chicken. I felt the feeling to vomit at how disgusting it was that I just ate raw chicken, who knows what sickness I could get from it! I ran over to the bushes near by to throw up, there was even little chunks of pink chicken. Ew! I grabbed a cloth nearby and wiped my mouth. My stomach was still cramping so I had a feeling that I might have gotten food poisoning. I went back to Jimmy trailer and grabbed a ginger ale bottle that I over looked last time I looked in the fridge. As I drank it I felt better but I was still sick to my stomach. Stupid chicken!

I fell on top of the bed and curled up at how badly my stomach was cramping. I swear Im never gonna trust chicken again unless I cook it myself! I was just so tired from everything, my mother, the stupid chicken, leaving. This was just too much stress for my head so much that I knocked out right away as soon as my face hit the pillow.

☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾

The darkness was back again and I had a feeling it was never going to leave. I walked further and further till a force stopped me from continuing. My mother appeared from the middle of the darkness walking toward me.

"You should be ashamed of yourself! Leaving your mother when she needed you! I loved you and had to put up with you for 16 years! I gave birth to you the least you could have done was help me but no you ran away with your little boyfriend! I bet he doesn't even love you, he is probably gonna abuse you and be a drunk just like you father is that what you want!?" She said coming closer as she fiddled with a cocaine dusted razor in between her finger tips.

I trying answering back but when I would open my mouth nothing would come out. She came closer and grabbed my forearm. She vertically sliced up my arm and I was screaming in pain from the inside. I couldn't even scream for help or in pain, my voice had been taken away. She then sliced the other arm and crimson red blood flowed from both arms like a river. After she cut open my arms black wings sprouted from her back. She reached over grabbing my neck and I couldn't even move since the invisible force was keeping me there. She was an angel of darkness. The white powder on her face screamed drugs and she slit my throat with the razor and I collapsed to the ground. She turned away and her wings were now full visible but it was hard to focus when my vision got blurry and my eyes closed on me as I bleed out into the darkness.


	28. Still Falling...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Melanie attends the Freakshow and a surprise duet is sung between Jimmy and Melanie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yet again I decided to be cheesy and have Melanie and Jimmy sing a song together so of course this chapters music suggestion is the song they are singing.
> 
> Music Suggestion: Still Fallin' by Hunter Hayes https://youtu.be/inFhfp-SvRs

I woke up screaming as I held my chest breathing heavy. I wiped away the tiny tears falling from my eyes. I looked at my wrists and felt my neck to see if it was cut but everything was fine, no blood at all. I quickly wiped my tears away and I whipped my head toward the clock on the nightstand. It was already 8!?

I went to the bathroom and fixed my makeup really quick to cover up the fact that I was crying. I brushed my teeth since my mouth still had nasty chicken throw up smell in it. I still had a weird feeling in my stomach and I wasn't sure if it was my nightmare or the chicken anymore. I took one more sip of the ginger ale and I did my best to suck it up and go see the show even with the painful cramps.

I walked to the main tent and I could hear Elsa all the way from outside introducing the show. I snuck in toward the back and stood in the corner watching till it was Jimmy's time.

"Welcome everyone! This is Elsa's Cabinet of Curiosities! First we have the 2 Pin heads! Salty and Pepper!" She said as Pepper and Salty came out juggling pins together.

I smiled and the crowd laughed and cheered and I even laughed a little at how cute they both were and at the fact that Elsa was caught in a baby blue suit which I thought someone like her would never wear.

"And next is the worlds tallest woman!" Amazon came out smiling as she showed off her height. I smiled back and when she saw me she waved as if waving to the crowd.

"And Desiree the three breasted woman with her strong man Dell!" Desi came in on Dells shoulders as he paraded around the stage.

"Along with Suzi the legless woman and Paul the man with seal arms!" Suzi moved to the stage as Paul followed as they both showed their absence of body parts. Paul even tipped his hat to the crowd thanking them with his little arms.

"Lastly for our final act, The famous Lobster Boy!" I was surprised Jimmy was already going on because Elsa had totally skipped over the twins and Ethel. Maybe they just weren't up to preforming tonight, after all the news I had to tell the twins and everything, they were hit pretty hard.

Everyone screamed and cheered. He got the mic from Elsa and announced to the audience.

"Hello everyone, tonight Im gonna sing y'all a little song." He said and everyone immediately got confused and quiet.

I smiled and when he saw me he smiled right back even winking too. He sang the song from practice and my did it sound better than ever. The way Jimmy moved and grabbed the mic made it ten times as better than it was at practice, he made it look like it meant something, there was more emotion to the song. Elsa just stood there rolling her eyes as he sang.

Once he finished the song he then showed off his hands to the audience, everyone was cheering and applauding, some even stood. I was clapping my hands as I smiled at how proud I was to see him preform.

"Thank everyone! Thats our show for today, hope y'all liked it and thank you!" Jimmy said closing the show as people got up and started leaving.

I stayed put so I wont get lost in the crowd as everyone filed out of the tent. As soon as people left the tent and the bunch was distracted by talking to one another I ran to the stage where Jimmy stood with the microphone. I ran into his arms and hugged him tight.

"Jimmy that was amazing even better than practice, you were great baby!" I said pulling away and kissing him quickly.

"I know! I cant believe I just sang in front of a bunch of people!" He said surprised.

"It sounded amazing Jimmy! So proud." I said still having my hands rest at the back of his neck as his hands rested on my waist, the rest of the bunch dispersed whispering and boosting about how great the show went. When they left it was just the two of us there on the stage. I looked at the microphone and got an idea.

"Wanna sing a duet?" I ask him as I went by the microphone stand.

"Sure, lets try it." He said standing close by me and the mic.

"You would think for all the days I've known you  
That I would have you memorized by now  
With every question answered,  
Every single page turned  
But you just keep me on the edge somehow

And every day with you is still a mystery  
The sweetest story's falling from your lips  
And I hold on to every word,  
Like it's the first one that I've heard  
It's the only time I've ever felt like this

After all this time you'd think I'd be  
Used to the pull of your gravity  
But after flying so high for so long, who would think  
I'm still learning, still burning, still falling  
Still falling..." I sang and I could see the look in Jimmy's eyes like he knew the song by heart, they way he looked at me was just amazing how I could see the love in his eyes.

"I still reach for your hand because I need it  
Your kiss is still the spark that lights a fire  
You're still laughing with me,  
And we're still making memories,  
I'm still a fool for you, and there's a million reasons why

After every late night street light drive  
And every "Love you", "Miss you", kiss good night  
Girl, your name is still my favorite  
Always will be and I'm  
Still wanting, still all-in, I'm still falling

Still falling,  
Still chasing, still nervous,  
Still reeling, dreaming about this

And after every sunrise holding you,  
After all the crazy we've been through  
Every day and every minute, girl, it's something new,  
I'm still learning, still burning, yeah, still wanting, still all-in, still falling.

Still falling..." He finished the song and it was absolutely perfect. He put the mic down that he had taken from me after I had finished my part and just grabbed me spinning me into his arms just like the day of the picnic. I smiled from ear to ear just thinking about all we have been through together and how one thing built up onto another. We were there for each other through the bad and good, now look at us we were kids in love.

As I crashed into his chest and he held me I slowly pressed my lips on his not being able to shake off the smile on my face. He pulled away looking at me with those eyes of love and I was completely in love with him. I was still falling for him.


	29. "I Know Who You Are"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jimmy confronts his father and they get drunk together confessing their feelings and past mistakes

He still glared at me with those mesmerizing eyes of his as he held me in his arms as we stood on the stage all by ourselves.

"I love you..." He said whispering as he took me by surprise and bent down to grab my legs and carry me bridal style.

"I love you so much..." I said laughing as he carried me out of the tent. I started to feel sick again, I swear never ever again am I eating chicken! Again!

"Jimmy put me down. I think I'm gonna-" He put me down right away and I ran toward the bushes near the tent where I puked. More chunks of chicken came up and it was absolutely disgusting. I saw Jimmy run into the trailer probably to get anything to help. I heard rustling and I tried keeping quiet as I heard voices from the other side.

"It that simple just take him to the bar, get him drunk off his ass and hit him over the head! Then bring him to me and I'll proceed with my work, you have 2 days Dell I wouldnt wait if I were you, just bring me the kid. Lets hope time you don't fail like you did with that freak of a woman, what was her name Amazon?" I wasn't sure who it was but when I peeked through a little more I saw that it was the old man from the other day that came with Maggie. He had a gun pointed at Dell, but who the hell could they have wanted anyway and what was the old guy gonna do with "the kid"?

"But Stanly he is my son..." Dell answered back, the kid was Jimmy! Dell tried to kill Amazon!? What the fuck!

"I don't care! Just get it done or else you or someone else is gonna die, maybe your wife? Just do the job." He said walking away like nothing happened as he slipped the gun in the back of the space between his shirt and pants.

Jimmy came rushing over with my ginger ale and a wet cloth.

"Are you ok baby?! What happened?" He said wiping my mouth with the cloth he brought as he urged me to drink the ginger ale.

"I think I got a stomach bug from some raw food. Jimmy you need to listen to me don't-" But I was cut off by Dell coming over and stopping our crisis. Jimmy rose up from the kneeled down position he was in while he helped me and stood up to talk to Dell.

"Mel, go inside. I'll be there in just a sec ok?" He said with a serious tone, he really meant business when I saw the expression on his face turn from pure joy to hate in the matter of seconds.

I kissed him on the cheek before I left for the trailer not paying attention or even looking at Dell, if he touches Jimmy I was gonna flip! I need to know what bar he was taking him to. I closed the trailer door and I leaned up against it as I over heard their conversation. I couldn't hear much but I got a name from it, Donnie's?

Jimmy POV

I demanded Melanie go inside, I didn't want her to see or even possibly get hurt if something ever did happen to go down between that son of a bitch of a father I had that was standing right in front of me.

"What do you want?" I asked pissed.

"Oh just wanted to take you to town for a drink to that bar, Donnie's. I wanna get the 411 on this crap place. Us men we can run this place, that bitch Elsa can't do shit. But us we can do something we can change this place, bring in money and people in by the thousands. So what do you say you gonna come for drink, we can discus at the bar. Come on lets go kid."

Melanie's POV

I snuck out the back after I couldn't gather anymore and I headed to Amazon's trailer right away. I knocked and no one was inside so I went to Ethel's tent. Amazon and Ethel were all in an uproar.

"That son of a bitch, he tried raping or even killing me in my sleep could you believe that!" Amazon said in a angry tone. As she sat across from Ethel with rollers in her hair and her silk pajamas.

"Dell hurt one of our own! We cant let him get away with that." Ethel said also upset and angry just as much as Amazon was.

"Woah, girls what is going on?" I asked so confused yet shocked at the whole conversation.

"Oh thank god Melanie your here! Dell tried attacking me and now we want pay back, that bastard has to pay!" Amazon said absolutely furious throwing her hands into the air.

"That degenerate prick needs to pay, he just has to!" Ethel said also in an angry yet upset voice like she had been crying. Dell was already here for just a couple a days and he was causing drama just like Ethel predicted. I know he is Jimmy's father and all but he has to go.

"Where is that bastard, we need to get him right now!?" Amazon said as Ethel agreed.

"Do y'all know of a Donnie's?" I asked just making sure it was the bar he could possibly be taking him to.

"Yeah its a bar downtown. Why does that matter?" Amazon asked.

"Because he's going to Donnie's." When I took a peek out of Ethel's tent his car wasn't there, he must have taken Jimmy with him already.

"Why?" Ethel asked.

"Because he has Jimmy..."

Jimmy's POV

"I don't know..."

"Come on kid, just a couple of drinks Man to man." He said patting me on the back.

"If I say yes will you shut up and stop bothering me?" Plus I needed to talk with him also, tell him to get his ass out of here.

"I won't promise a thing." He said as I followed him toward that stupid car of his, before I got in his car I grabbed my gloves from my own car and hopped into his car.

I didn't wanna leave Mel but if I wanted this bastard gone and out of my life and my families life, I had to take any chance I had, take one for the team. I just hope Melanie can forgive for leaving her side if it weren't him I wont leave her side ever, plus I really needed a drink.

The whole car ride was absolutely silent, ever time he tried to talk to me I would roll my eyes and ignore him. Once we got to Donnie's we sat at the bar, it was pretty empty since it was almost 10pm already.

"Bring over a bottle of tequila wont ya." He said to the bartender and he slid the bottle over to us with two shot glasses.

I drank the shot he had already poured. "Jeez what the hell was that, gasoline?" I asked since it really burned this time going down.

"Tastes like piss on fire but its cheap and gets you drunk twice as fast. Here have another one." He said pouring another one into my glass.

"Nah, Im not much of a drinker. I see what it does to Ma and I'm scared I wont be able to stop once I start." I said pushing the glass away, yeah I drank but like one or two it was not even that much whiskey anyway and I drank it once in a blue moon, only on special occasion.

"Aw, come on your not gonna become a drunk after one night. You gotta commit to it, know your limit." He said pouring another shot for himself.

"Fine, so why the hell did you bring me down here? You didn't just offer to buy me free drinks for nothing so whats up?" I asked downing the shot I had pushed away from before.

"That woman whats her name Amazon? She is nuts! I tried talking to her about a strong man and strong woman act for the show and next thing I know she smashes me upside the head with a frypan and even gave me this black eye if you haven't already noticed. She attacked me first!" To be honest I really didn't notice it, I was too busy with other shit on my mind it passed me by that he had a black eye.

"Ha! You messed with the wrong woman. Ooh! Maybe next they will decided to make a lynch mob and string you by the balls, now thats something I would pay to see." I said laughing I think the liquor was getting to me already, why would I say something so stupid, I should have defended them. I pushed away the shot glass again since he decided to fill it up once more.

"God! What are you a mama's boy? This is suppose to be a man to man thing. Well men drink!" He said and I was like the hell with it! I clinked my shot with his and we downed it together. What the fuck was wrong with me, I hated this guy yet we were having drinks. Too late to back out now.

"No matter if you are telling the truth or not, claiming she attacked you first, those gals are gonna mess you up!" I said still pretty pissed.

"You and me aren't friends to each other, and Im not gonna miss you no matter how you go. We've had already enough trouble and the summer just practically started!" I said yelling at him.

I struggled to grab the bottle and I finally was able to pour another shot for myself. I was already off balance, things were getting shaky. I totally forgot about the fact I was wearing my mittens and thats why it was such a struggle to even grab the bottle in the first place. I was so used to wearing them most of the time I forgot they were even on my hands. I wanted to throw them out for Mel's sake because I knew with her I didn't have to hide but the rest of the world wasn't like her, thats why she was different, that's one reason why I loved her.

"You must sweat like a thoroughbred with those things on." Dell said as he saw how hard I struggled just to pour myself a drink.

"Yeah, but its worth it. If I want to actually be normal in this fucked up world where people don't accept you for you. I guess it would be nice not to wear them and when I don't its with Mel. I do it for her...I remember this one time we were camping in Wisconsin all summer and things where going good so Elsa extended our stay till the fall. But when she did that our winter spot in Tampa fell threw so we spent the whole winter up there. It was kinda fun because most of us never really seen snow before but by January we were shitting in our pants from the cold. I went out hunting caught a rabbit, skinned it for...Ma Petite..." Tears started to fill my eyes but I sucked it up trying not to think about it too much, taking a deep breath.

"Anyway, you know those pictures in life magazine, the ones with the tribal warriors? The ones that wear the skin of the lion even the whole head with a cloak, well thats what she looked like...except with a rabbit." I laughed a little trying to make the best out of it, it was still hard for me to get over her death. We both laughed in unison at how we both pictured Ma Petite so small wearing something like that so big.

"Oh I loved that little broad." I said taking another shot.

"Anyway...those were the best few months of my life...because I was just a guy wearing gloves, just like every other guy or at least I pretend that I was." I said pouring yet another drink.

"Give me those gloves." He said holding his hand out, I gave him a confused look and slipped off the gloves letting my hands free.

"You have nothing to be ashamed off. If anyone looks at you funny I'll break their skulls." He said looking me right in the eye and taking another shot.

I had this weird feeling in my stomach, it was hurting really badly. God is this what drinking too much felt, ugh it was terrible!

"Oo man I think I gotta a go." I said getting up and going outside. I could just feel the vomit about to come up any second. I ran into the abandoned ally right next to the bar and I held onto a garbage tin as I bent down and threw up everywhere on the floor. I coughed and more came up burning my throat along the way.

"Ughhh...ugh..." I moaned as the feeling in my stomach still wasn't well, I spit out the rest and held onto the garbage can for comfort as I still was bent down waiting for more throw up to come up.

I started to cry, I have no idea why but I started to think about my childhood and my roots where I came from, all I could think about was Dell. He was my dad but he acted like he never was. I think the liquor was also getting to my emotions, I never drank as much as I did in there. I finally was able to pull my self up letting go of the can for support.

"I-I know who you are." I said in a raspy voice turning to him because I could feel his presence behind me.

"Ive always know, always in the back of my head I suspected it would be you or at least a guy like you. Just the way Ma hates you tells me everything I need to know. But But I have proof! Been asking Ma and some of the old timers since I was a little kid! They told me about your dad and your brother. The famous Toledo Lobster Clan!" I said sniffling from the crying.

"I-I don't know why you don't got um...but you gave me these..." I said shaking my hands in front of him as I sniffled more from the tears and sweat running down my face. He looked at me, gulping hard, I could see the look in his eyes go from the laughing we did in the bar faded to sadness.

"But I wanna hear you say it...your my father." I said looking at him with tears in my eyes as I sniffled some more as I stood there just looking at how his face just looked lost for words.

"Say it. Tell me! Come on say it dad. Your my dad! Please come on! Just answer me!" I said shoving him lightly on the shoulder, now I was just upset and angry at the fact he wont just say it already.

"Come on! Come on!" I said as I began to cry again but I could see him shaking his head as he came closer.

"Yes son...its true." I sniffled more and I looked at him nodding my head as I finally got my self to stop crying.

He came closer and I trudged myself over to him hugging him. His arms gripped me as he hugged me tight.

"We-we-we gotta go dad..." I said slurred as I let go and he held me, supporting me in my clumsy and drunk state.


	30. A Lot On My Mind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Melanie witnesses Jimmy drunk and is scared at first but has flashbacks of her nightmares

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NIGHTMARE FLASHBACK TRIGGER WARNING

Jimmy POV

He helped me into the car and even buckled the seat beat for me, I was drunk off my ass and I was fading in and out. I had completely passed out in the passenger seat because as soon as I woke up we were already back home. It was around 11pm and it was really dark already. Dell helped me out and dragged me along as he supported me with his strong shoulders. I was moaning and groaning out of sleepiness and sickness from how hungover I was from like what 6 or 7 shots, god I was such a light weight. I think he was also a little drunk too because we started to scream and yell at the top of our lungs. Out of no where we started to sing some random tune.

"Have you heard about the big strong man? Well he lived in a caravan!" Dell sang.

"Caravan!" I sang so loudly the whole family probably woke up.

Then Dell sang again, "He put up a hell of a fight!"

"Yeah!" I shouted out loudly.

We both laughed and stumbled over each others feet. A very angry Elsa and Desi came over to us.

"Hey! You two are drunk! I wont let you wake up the camp because of you stupidness!" Elsa said flinging her hands in the air as she came out in her baby blue silk sleeping dress and a pink robe.

"Too late for that! Jimmy! Don't let that man corrupt you with his baaaad habits! You still have time to be somebody!" Desi said also furious as she walked toward us with a orange and yellow robe with a towel on her head and sunglasses.

"Hey! He is somebody! He is my son! But I'm proud to admit it. JIMMYS MY SON!" Dell said defensively yet screaming out loud.

"Yeahhhh!" I said cheering him on, seriously why the hell was I on his side, this made completely no sense.

"Wow! Congratulations! Must of taken real courage to finally proclaim your progeny after 21 years! You two go to bed and sleep it off." She said clapping her hands.

"You know this is the perfect time to tell you something my father would tell me. It the Toledo code! The first minute you let a woman tell you what to do is the minute you hand over your balls to them." He said looking me straight in the eye as he stressed the fact.

"I-I-I wanna keep my balls." I said agreeing with him, seriously what the fuck, I wasn't in my right mind.

"You hold onto them son." He said assuring me.

"Things are gonna change around here Elsa! No more bossing us around! You have two strong men and we are gonna run this joint!" I said yelling as I got closer to her pointing in her face trying to make a point.

"Yeah thats right!" Dell said but he pushed me and I fell to the ground, he started laughing his ass off as he saw me fall.

"Oof! Ah!" I said hitting the ground, everything hurt all over as I hit the ground.

"Idiots." Elsa said nodding her head in shame and disappointment.

"Come on Jimmy." Dell said stumbling to grab me.

"Ughhh!" I moaned as he pulled me up.

"Yeah! Sing it baby! Sing it! Shhh, shhh, quiet Elsa. Don't wanna wake anyboddyyyyy! Shhhh! Quiet!" I yelled as I held my finger by my mouth telling them to be quiet, I was so drunk off my ass I didn't even know what the fuck I was even saying anymore.

"Quiet! Quiet Elsa!" I yelled as Dell dragged me away to my trailer, surprisingly Melanie wasn't in there which made me super confused.

He dragged me toward my bed and I fell on top falling almost immediately asleep.

"Im-im gonna say something I-I never thought I was gonna ever say, night dad..." I said finally closing my eyes as he put the covers over me.

Melanie POV

Thank god Jimmy was back unharmed and safe! I climbed down from the little stool I was standing on in Amazons trailer so I could see outside her window.

"Dell, didn't hurt Jimmy! Thank god! I have to go over and check on him." I said about to leave Amazons trailer.

"Oh thats good news but what about Dell? If he is planning to kill our own he cant be trusted, just be careful around him Melanie and when Jimmy is sober tell him the truth, he needs to know how much of a monster his father really is, not the man hiding behind the mask. If anybody you should be the one to tell him." She said warning me as I nodded and left to the trailer.

I opened the door to our trailer softly trying not to wake Jimmy. Was I mad that he got drunk? Yes. Was I mad at the fact that all of a sudden he was buddy buddy with the enemy? Yes. I've never seen Jimmy like this, not the fact that he was drunk but the fact that he was acting idiotic. But what I was most afraid of was that he would turn into the one person I hated the most, my father. I knew deep inside he wont but right in the moment as I watched him sleep as I laid next to him, I just couldn't keep the thought out of my mind. 

I flashed back to my dream and what my angel of darkness for a mother said to me.

"You should be ashamed of yourself! Leaving your mother when she needed you! I loved you and had to put up with you for 16 years! I gave birth to you the least you could have done was help me but no you ran away with your little boyfriend! I bet he doesn't even love you, he is probably gonna abuse you and be a drunk just like you father is that what you want!?"

I tried pushing away the dream, I wanted nothing to do with that monster of a woman, to think I could have trusted her! She fell into trouble, where was the mother I used to love who would tuck me in at night and tell me the monsters weren't gonna come out of the closet and eat me? Where was the mother who actually took most of the beatings and saved my ass millions of times so I wont have to suffer another bruise on my thighs from my fathers belt. Where did she go? It was like that mother disappeared into thin air. She was with a fake smile for one minute and then a sad and beaten one the next. She stuffed away the pain and suffering, she needed something more to take the pain away. She did everything, drugs, selling her body, liquor, smokes, but obviously nothing would take away the years of pain she went through with my father. She cared and loved us there was no doubting that but when she was under that trance she didn't care about anything else but herself what she needed and wanted. Sometimes I wonder if moving from Tampa was the right choice, if it weren't for the fight on that one night we would all still be living a semi normal yet messed up life. But then I realize it was the right choice coming down to Jupiter. Just as things looked to be normal and happy for everyone my mother comes driving in the her giant wreaking ball of pain. Until she got her shit together I was never going to talk to her again. All I cared about was the family close to me and right now it was Jimmy, John, grandma and the rest of the bunch right here at home. You know its funny how I found such a wonderful home in such an odd place, sometimes home isn't always were you expected it to be...

After dosing off for almost an hour in my mind I felt a hand graze mine. It was Jimmy reaching for my hand. I smiled as he struggled to finally intertwine his fingers with mine. The moment looked perfect, moonlight through the window reflecting off of his skin, our hands holding one another, the smile on my face but except for the fact that it wasn't. I was still clearly upset with him and I needed to talk with him.

"Jimmy baby...you awake?" I asked tapping his shoulder.

"Ughhh...yeahhh." He said moaning and groaning, must of been his first hangover, not like I would know anyway since I myself have never even had one to begin with.

"Are you ready to talk now?" I asked sweetly trying not to rush things as I tried flipping him over to face me.

"Yeah I guess, whats on your mind baby?" He asked finally gaining a clear voice now that he was starting to wake up fully.

"A lot is on my mind, you have no idea..." I said before I could finally jump into what I wanted to talk to him about.


	31. Not a Criminal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Melanie tells Jimmy what on her mind, how she feels and what Dell motives are

"So whats on your mind baby?" He asked squeezing my hand as he looked into my eyes as he laid there as I was sitting up against the head board.

"Jimmy...remember before when I was throwing up by the bushes earlier today?" I said trying to ease in the fact that his dad was planning to kill him or even someone else in the time line of 2 days.

"Yeah...what about it?" He asked as his eyes widened.

"Well while I was there and you went inside, I over heard you dad talking to Stanley, that guy who came with Maggie. He had Dell at gun point telling him to purposely take you to the bar and get you drunk so he could hand you over to Stanley for I don't even wanna know what for. I was so scared of losing you, I don't know what I would do without you. You dad is planning to kill someone soon and I needed to tell you the truth about that bastard." I said playing with his hair yet again messy.

"Melanie, did I just hear you right? My dad killing someone? Are you serious!?" He asked shocked.

"Yes Jimmy! Why would I lie about something like this?! Dell doesn't want to but Stanley is forcing him to kill someone in the next 2 days."

"God, what the fuck! Why would Stanley want to kill us?! We need to put him in jail or I don't know! He needs to be stopped and my dad, I don't even know where to fucking start with him. Did he really attack Eve?"

"Wait, how did you know about that?"

"He told me she attacked him, that he was the victim in the whole situation. He probably tried to kill Eve too! I don't give a shit if he is my dad I want him the fuck out of here! And Stanly, we need to turn him in or something, get the guy jailed, he's technically killing in cold blood!"

"Oh god what if Stanley...and Ma Petite...my god!" I said almost crying thinking about just the other day when the box with her bloody dress was delivered to our front door practically.

"That bitch!" I blurted out realizing that if Stanley was up to all of this Maggie had to be his little assistant in hiding.

"Um..." Jimmy said shooting me a confused face.

"Maggie, she has to be apart of this shit too. She just has too, I swear I could kill that bitch!" I said grinding me teeth in anger and clenching my free hand into a fist. The bitch always got under my skin.

"And-and Meep...he must have known about the badge and switched it!"

"Wait? What!" I asked confused.

"Oh...I never told you about how I took care of things..." He said in a low voice as he sat up next to me still holding my hand.

"The only thing I had left from the detective that I killed was a badge. I have no idea why I kept the stupid thing but it was evidence. I had to get rid of it somehow and for everyones sake I decided to risk it and plant it in Dells stuff, make it look like he did it. I was only thinking of everyone's benefit, especially yours. Plus we wanted him out of here anyway..." He said looking down in shame.

"Jimmy, its ok. I understand...I'm not mad at you for doing what you did, I know you did what you thought was best for everyone so stop acting so guilty. We all have a past, including me but we have to act in the moment remember? Your not a criminal to me." I said lifting his chin up to face me.

"Mel, if I hadn't put the badge in Dells trailer Meep wont be gone right now. This is all my fault, should have just put that shit in the lake. Look where that stupid badge got us now, Meep is gone..." He said letting a tear escape his eye, his eyes were droopy and slightly red, probably the liquor still.

"This isn't your fault, stop blaming everything on yourself. You couldn't do anything about it Jimmy, there was nothing you could do, you just followed your heart and did what you thought was best." I said smiling because seeing him cry just broke my heart every time, I finally understood why he hated seeing me cry.

"Melanie, I just want you to know I love you..." He said crashing his lips into mine, I was caught off guard still at the fact the I was still kinda pissed at how stupid he was acting as he buddy bonded with Dell, but I got over it real fast.

"Jimmy, just promise me things will be ok..." I said pulling away as I leaned up against his forehead.

"Don't worry...I promise, I will fix this somehow." He whispered as he cupped my face and pulled me onto his lips again, they tasted like liquor and it lingered on his lips, I liked the taste of it though.

"Baby when you left and got drunk and came back all messed up, I have to admit I was pissed that you left me alone. It just pissed me off how you were all friendly with Dell, you shouldn't have to beg for his approval as your father. If he was a real father he wont have left you in the first place." I said as I moved closer and rested my hands at the back of his neck playing with the hairs.

"The funny thing is for some stupid reason I wanted to hear him say it, admit it, but now that he has it doesn't feel special, it didn't change anything, I still hate his fucking guts. I guess I was just hoping if he admitted it that things would change but they never do..."

"Things never change, I know they don't because I have been telling myself the same thing for 16 years. No matter how much you wanna believe there is even a slight part in him that's human, you just cant because that's when I realized he was never going to change. That's when I realized he was never really a father to begin with. You know whats the worst part is that you ask yourself 'what did I do to deserve this? What did I do to be treated this way?' Before the water works come out, can we just sleep please?" I asked before the tears were about to fall.

He nodded and slid back down to his pillow as I cuddled at his side. I curled up to him nestling my head close to crook of his neck and laying my head on his chest.

"Sleep tight baby..." I heard him whispered as he kissed the top of my head.

I smiled as fell asleep in the moon light right by his side. The memories started to creep up on me again and here I was again back in my nightmares.


	32. Pancake Breakfast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Melanie's nightmares just get worse with time and another death occurs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SELF HARM AND BLOOD TRIGGER WARNING

Here I was again back in the darkness of my mind. I flashed my eyes open and I could hear maniacal laughing in the background as my head pounded. I was in a white blood stained dress as I sat in a bathtub. I was still in the complete darkness but all of a sudden there was this bathtub in the middle of all of it.

I looked down and I was sitting in a bath full of blood. My hands were covered in someone else's blood, it was everywhere. It smelled of death and I rose up as the blood dripped from my dress that was no longer pure white. I screamed at the thought of being in a pool of blood, was it mine or someone else's?! My screams were inaudible, my voice had been taken away from me. When I tried to get out I couldn't it was like my feet were glued to the bottom of the tub.

I look down at my arms and they were scared and slit in every direction, blood even dripped from my arms making the droplets fall into the tub making a ripple effect as it bounced on the surface. I started to cry as I saw what floated up to the surface of the blood filled tub I was glued to. I tried covering my eyes closing them wishing it would go away, I was crying since I was mute and I couldn't even scream when I saw it either. It was Jimmy's hands as they floated to the surface. The makeup ran down my face and I tried wiping the tears away but they just kept flowing down my face. The blood from my arms dripped faster and it was awfully painful, I couldn't stop it no matter what I tried. Then his cut off head floated to the top as it swam around in the blood along with his hands. His eyes closed shut and his mouth sewn shut. Why would someone do this to my baby!? I couldn't bear looking at how his body parts just sat in the same tub as me, was this my doing?! My body slowly was freezing to the point my arms froze up and I couldn't even wipe away my tears or even go to touch anything. The last thing I was staring at as the freezing caught up to my head was Jimmy's hands and head just floating in the blood I was standing in...

☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼

The beaming sunlight hit my eyes as I slowly opened them. I looked to my right and I wasn't in the arms of my lover boy anymore. I shot up from my semi sleepy state and I held my head between my knees as I breathed slowly trying to keep myself from crying again like I always did after such a nightmare like that. Once I was able to contain myself I walked up to the mirror making sure there wasn't any sign that I was going to cry.

As I looked into the mirror, I could smell the repulsive smell of bacon. After that chicken, all meat really drove me away, plus I had to start losing weight all of Ethel's food was good and all but I needed to keep my figure. I quickly redid my low bun and slipped on some sweat pants Jimmy had lying around, those shorts were starting to be a bit uncomfortable. I took off the plaid shirt Desi gave me and held onto with my other things and I just grabbed a black V-neck from the dresser. I walked into the kitchen, living room mash up since the both were combined together into one space. Jimmy was by the stove shaking his little booty as he flipped pancakes, Jimmy attempting to cook for me just put a smile on my face. He was humming the same tune on the radio as he happily made breakfast. I tried sneaking up on him by putting my arms around his waist hugging him from behind, but he was too tall that I couldn't rest my head on his shoulder as I hugged him, so I just laid my head against his back.

"Woah, good morning there baby!" He said taken surprise as he turned his head to see my eyes.

"Good morning to ya lover boy." I said letting go and winking at him as I shook my little booty to the tune he was humming as I made my way to the fridge.

"Well I don't plan on drinking beer for breakfast so I guess water will have to do." I said grabbing the water and pouring it into a random glass that was on the counter.

"Oh yeah, I keep forgetting to buy new stuff for the fridge sorry if it is spoiled. Is that what got you sick darling?" He asked worried as he flipped the last pancake and turned off the stove as he put the pancakes and bacon on the little dining table he had.

"No, I think it was some chicken your mother made. I was super hungry and ate it, only when I was finish did I see that it was almost raw. Still pretty shaken up by it." I said making a disgusting face at how gross it was.

"I guess you got the bad batch because my mother makes the best chicken almost always comes out perfect every time." He said pouring a boat load of syrup on his pancakes as I sat down across from him.

"Wow these are-really good Jimmy." I said taking a bite out of the pancakes he made and place in front of me.

"Bacon?" He said about to hand me a piece.

"No, cant stand it." I said refusing the bacon.

"What how can you not like bacon!? Everyone loves bacon!" He asked shocked as he ate another bite of the pancakes.

"Right now meat just grosses me out, I have no idea why. Even the smell, I gotta lay off anyway." I said taking another bite of my pancakes.

"Suit your-" But he was cut off by a blood curdling scream that came from outside, it was so loud I was surprised we even heard it in the trailer.

It sounded like Pepper, what the hell was going on!? I dropped my fork and so did Jimmy. I slipped on my black flip flops not caring how I looked and opened the trailer door to see what was going on. Jimmy rushed in front of me and everyone was also doing the same coming out of their tents to see what the hell the screaming was about. Jimmy ran ahead and I followed him trying to catch up. Once we got to Peppers tent our jaws both dropped at the sight we saw. The others looked but were cautious not to come to close knowing that Pepper was a little unstable.

Elsa came rushing in pushing past everyone not caring who was in her way. I came closer to Pepper putting a hand on her shoulder as I pulled her in for a hug. She tried hugging back as she cried and screamed into my chest. Elsa even pushed Jimmy aside and when she saw what had happened everyone fell silent. Pepper was still clenching onto the back of my shirt as she cried.

"Don't worry, I'm here. Shhh...shhh Pepper." I said trying to calm her and comfort at the same time.

We all looked toward Elsa as she backed away from the bed and turned toward the exit were everyone was semi crowded by. Her face said it all as we all looked desperately at here.

"He's dead..."


	33. Full of Life and Death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Melanie gets an unexpected visitor as everyone tries to cope and move on after Salty's death

Elsa pulled a blanket over Salty who was on the bed just frozen still, he was dead... Pepper was hysterical as I held her in my arms, seeing her cry made me wanna cry also. Her tears made wet spots on the front of my shirt as she sobbed away. Jimmy held back his tears as he saw how delicately Elsa covered Salty's cold body. Elsa came over to me and tapped on my shoulder as I let go of Pepper.

"Here here my child." She said almost pushing me out of the way to get to Pepper and comfort her.

I stood back as I just look toward the body that was now covered with a blanket. I went to Jimmy's arms and he hugged me as I almost cried at how sad the whole thing was. I hated seeing Pepper sad, she was so nice and peaceful. Her brother or maybe husband, I wasn't really sure which, but I could tell how much Pepper loved him no matter if it was a family love or a love like mine and Jimmy's. Pepper left Elsa's arms as she for the last time went over to his bedside and cried over his cold lifeless body. Everyone just dispersed again mourning once again over yet another death, all of our emotions as a family were all over the place at how much we have lost in such little time....

2 Weeks Later...

Pepper was going absolutely nuts. For the past week she had been crying, screaming, having outrageous out bursts full of rage. She would always beg for Salty but he was gone now... We were all still in great mourning as the days passed after Salty died, the two actually brightened up the Freak show with their playfulness, now that was all gone...Things have been good, I've been going to work everyday, serving the same regulars everyday. At this point I had memorized their usual orders and everything. I had seen Jenny and we would always have a blast working together, getting to know each other. We worked as a little tag team, running around helping each other out.

With all the death and mourning you would think all of us would be depressed but surprisingly over the past week the bunch got used to it and they tried looking on the bright side of things. The Freak show still managed to be full of life even after all we have been through.

Jimmy and I were still going strong through the bad and good. It was so clear that we were boyfriend and girlfriend at this point now that it was almost the end of June already. We tried making the best of it and we were going out enjoying our time together as much as we could. We were like glued at the hip, I'm surprised he wasn't sick of me already. Things were just like a dream with him and I never wanted it to end. I can't imagine my life without him, being with him made me realize not to take for granted what we had. All that mattered was us.

I hadn't talked to my mother in weeks. And I sure as hell wasn't gonna call her either, she would have to wait until shes dead to have me call her first. My grandmother called every once and a while, sometimes I would call her and I asked her how things have been and how John is holding up. She'd always say the same thing, "Yes sweetie, everything is fine. Stop your worrying child, everything is just fine." In reality I knew it wasn't but I acted as if it was so I wont make more of a mess of things. It was clear as daylight what the problem was but bringing it up would just cause a giant mess.

I tried not talking about it much with Jimmy just because I knew he had his own family problems like the one who would stare us right in the face everyday, Dell. Jimmy was still trying to figure out a way to get him out of this place. I told him multiple times, "Just tell the bastard to get his ass out of here, he just causes more shit!" But Jimmy would just reason and avoid it, I wasn't sure if it was that he was still in mourning or the fact that maybe he really did want Dell to stay.

Ethel had been holding up well and I would always check on her see if she was ok, she always found a way to cope but I knew that what she felt was the way I felt too. We both have grown close because of how we can both relate a lot to our pasts and the feelings that will always be scared in our brains. We grew so close that she even invited me to take her to town to see the doctor.

Today Jimmy was at practice, rehearsing for the show and today was also the day for Maggie's payback that I was still holding back till right now.

"This will teach her a lesson." I said as I switched her shampoo with pink dye.

I had no idea what got into me but seeing Maggie angry just made me want to laugh my ass off. I wasn't afraid of her and plus that's what she gets for being a straight up bitch. Her shampoo was already pink so switching it with the dye made it look almost exactly the same. I was surprised that Maggie was practically wiped off of the face of the earth for past couple of weeks. It was actually scary not hearing from her because it made me wonder what the hell she was plotting with Stanley that asshole. Both Jimmy and I went livid when Elsa started to trust that bastard.

While I was in her tent might as well snoop a little and see what dirt I could get on her. I hated to snoop but with a bitch like her, her stuff was just begging to be snooped. I looked around carefully trying not to move things too much out of place so she won't notice.

Nothing! Nothing at all, god this girl was good at hiding her stuff. Its funny how she plays nice one second and then the next she is stabbing you right in the back. I left not wanting to spend too much time in there so it wouldn't look like I was a creep. I just couldn't wait to see the look on her face when her hair would be fluorescent pink.

I made my way back to the trailer to pass the time, maybe read a magazine or two. I was so relieved that after we had gotten the twins from Dandy's that we didn't hear from him again. Just thinking about how he tried to kill me and Jimmy along with those innocent kids, ugh made me sick. What made me even more worried and sick was the fact that I had a feeling he wasn't done either, he had to have something else up his sleeve.

As I neared the trailer to go inside I couldn't believe who was there waiting for me. It was my mother.


	34. Cat Got Your Tongue?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Melanie gets more unexpected news that a person from her past is back in town to haunt her

"Mom...?" I asked so surprised that she even took the effort to come and find me, let alone even talk to me.

"Mel, its me your mother." She said approaching me closer. She was in bad shape, teeth yellowed, thin hair, even her skin color was not the nice tan it used to be. I was happy to see she wore something decent and not any of the clothes I had seen in her room last time I even stepped foot in that house.

"Don't call me Mel." I said, only people I knew called me Mel, she was a stranger to me.

"Ok Melanie...I'm sorry, for everything..." She said ashamed of her actions and embarrassed even.

"Don't say sorry because sorry doesn't fix things. It not gonna fix what you made me do which is move out, its not gonna fix the fact that you basically turned into a person I thought I would never have to speak of ever again and its not gonna fix the fact that you were an addict! Your a selfish person, even under the influence all you cared about was were you were going to get your next bottle of pills, did you even once think about me or John?" I asked folding my arms and tapping my foot angrily.

"Melanie but..." She tried to get out but she knew I was right, she was lost for words.

"Cat got your tongue?" I asked rolling my eyes at how pathetic she was.

"Melanie, ok. I admit it. I was stupid for getting reeled into all of that stupid crap. You happy now?!" She asked.

"No. What you did was unforgivable. Unless your here to tell me you got your shit together and that now you decided to stop being a druggie, I suggest you leave. I don't have time to be wasting on people that decided to throw their lives away because of some stupid pills." I said pushing her out of the way and going to open the trailer door.

Before I could open the door she stopped me, grabbing my arm away.  
"Melanie just hear me out. I fell into all of that because..."

"No, just stop right there. There is no excuse for you to fall into that shit, you did that to yourself and now either you get your shit together or you can say goodbye to your daughter, because you just lost her." I said looking her dead in the eye, I meant business.

"Stupid girl, you don't understand! I fell into all of that because..." She paused to take out a cigarette, to calm her nerves I guess.

"Because of what?! Just spit it out, I have better things to do than listen to you all day." I said grabbing the cigarette out of her hand and throwing it to the ground, putting it out with my foot.

"Because of you!" She said pointing at me with an angry face.

"If it wasn't for you running off and coming to this shit hole I wont have to go through all that shit to get money to pay the god damn bills!" She said as she paced around not making eye contact. I knew that pacing from anywhere, she was lying through her teeth.

"This place isn't a shit hole! Its my home!" I said clenching my fists, how dare she!

"Oh please this little carnival crap isn't a home. Your just kidding yourself, oh and don't think I didn't know about your little boyfriend. Your just lying to yourself if you think you two are in love, Mr. Lobster boy, how fucking pathetic of you to get a freak like him." She said scoffing at me, my blood was boiling mad.

"Oh look who is talking! You should look in the mirror yourself and see how fucking pathetic you are for staying with that asshole of a man who practically wasn't even a father or a husband. And Im not pathetic, I actually found a man who loves me and treats me the way a woman should, unlike some men who treat their woman like shit just like he treated you! Jimmy and I are in love and probably have even more love than your whole marriage! And he isn't a freak he is a normal human being!" I said starting to grind my teeth as my fists were still clenched.

"Why don't you cut the bull crap and tell me the truth because I can tell when your lying." I said straight to her face but she didn't look at me.

"No, I'm not, I'm not lying! Im serious Melanie! You did this, you made me this way!"

"No I certainly did not, you did this to yourself and I know your lying so just spit out the real reason. I might be only 16 but I'm not an idiot."

"I was scared ok! I didn't wanna think it was real..." She said handing me a note out of her pocket.

I ripped the note out of her hands and started to read through it.

Its me, but I bet you already knew that. Ive been watching you, pretty great life you have without me. Well I have a surprise coming for all of you because guess who's in town, me. If you think you can run and hide from me, guess what you cant...

I dropped the note as I gasped for air, tears started to well up in my eyes. I leaned up against the trailer door for support so I wouldn't fall from collapsing and possibly fainting.

"Cat got your tongue sweetheart? Daddy's coming to town." She said taking another cigarette and lighting it taking a puff and blowing it right into the air like she didn't give a fuck.


	35. Nothing Is Ok

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Melanie and her mother argue and she is left to make a big decision

She stood there like she didn't care, but I could tell she was afraid of what he was capable of doing. I was still in complete shock, I was in full freaking the fuck out mode.

"That's why. The minute I got that note in the mail that's when I started to spiral out of control, I tried everything to make it seem like it was real like it was just a dream. I wanted to believe that he didn't know where we were, that he wasn't watching us. That he wouldn't come for us."

"I cant believe you waited all this time to tell me this! What the hell, I just I don't know! I don't know what to say!" I said pulling at my hair and pacing as I continued to freak out.

"Want one?" She offered me a smoke, I slapped it out of her hand and she backed off quickly.

"No I don't want a fucking smoke, are you nuts!? Ok, ok you need to pack your bags take John and grandma and leave right away." I said firmly.

"What about you? Oh no you don't missy you are not staying here!"

"I don't know, I might leave I might not I have no idea yet! I just need to talk to Jimmy."

"You know that he is coming to make our lives worse, right? Is that what you want?"

"Im 16 I can do whatever I want! I just need to talk to Jimmy before I go making drastic decisions." I said panicking and pulling more at my hair.

"Melanie your just a child! Until your 18 I'm not just gonna leave you here to be possible killed by a psychopathic man!" She said throwing her smoke to the ground now that she was finished with it.

"Oh look, all of a sudden she actually cares! You decided to drop all of  **your** responsibilities and turn to drugs! So obviously the drugs were more important than your own children! I don't care what you have to say, I will do whatever I want, when I want, when ever I please because to me your no longer my mother."

"Melanie Marie! I'm fed up with your bullshit! I'm leaving in a week, you can leave with us or stay here, see if I care. If you come up in the news papers dead I wouldn't be surprised. See you next Sunday, ungrateful little shit!" She said leaving and getting back into her car and driving off. That car would always remind me of that night that I held John in my lap as we left.

I started to nervously pace as I looked at the crumbled note on the floor. I started to bit my lip and I couldn't help but cry. The tears streamed down my face as I slid down the side of the trailer door with my head in between my knees. In the matter of seconds my somewhat perfect life was now being crushed again.

I just I needed to talk to Jimmy we needed to do something, leave, or something I have no idea what to do anymore! My mind was crumbling to pieces still thinking about how my father was in town, that he was watching us, that he was out to get us. All of a sudden my nightmares were becoming a reality, this wasn't just a silly dream anymore.

"Melanie baby! Are you ok?" Jimmy asked rushing over to me as he pulled me up and off the floor. I stood there with tears in my eyes looking into his trying to find something that would help stop the crying.

"No...no Jimmy nothing is ok..." I said whispering as I grabbed onto him and sobbed into his chest.


	36. "We Need to Leave..."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Melanie breaks the news to Jimmy that they have to leave Jupiter

Jimmy picked me up bridal style as he walked to the bedroom and laying me on the bed. I curled up away from him as my thoughts clouded up my already fucked up mind.

"Jimmy...we need to leave Jupiter." I whispered as I found the strength to get up and start grabbing random things and pack them.

"Whoa, what?! Darling hold up. We cant leave, this is my home, our home. We cant just leave our family." He said coming over and grabbing my arms away from what I was about to grab next.

"It's more complicated than that! If we don't leave soon we  **will**  die! I'm sure of it!" I said crying even more as he held my arm in his grip.

"Baby, shh...just calm down and please explain to me whats wrong." He said stroking my hair as he looked into my eyes.

"That thing I call mother came here. She-She showed me this note that-that...he was coming. My father, he is in town and he's after me and my family..." I said sniffling and crying even more.

"Mel, if he comes near you let alone touches you I'll beat his ass into the ground! I wont let him lay a hand on you." Jimmy was rattled up.

"I'm scared and I cant take this anymore! The anxiety is killing me knowing he could be here any second, that he could be watching us right now! This is just too much, I don't want anyone else to die. I'm afraid he will hurt you...if he knows about us I can't risk losing you..." I said it made me wanna cry even more the thought of losing him like the night of Dandy trying to saw me in half.

"Your never gonna lose me, ever darling. I promise, I will always find my way back to you no matter what it takes." He said stroking my cheek which made me feel better like there was hope, but I just couldn't keep the stress of it off my mind, I was breaking at how fucked my whole life was.

"This is just too much! I'm scared, worried, I'm just all over the fucking place!" I said turning away and latching onto the dresser as support from how stressed I was.

"We need to leave or something, I just have no idea what to do anymore!" I said now yelling because of how much this whole situation put me in, I hated yelling and possibly fighting with Jimmy but it was like I couldn't control it.

"Mel, just please calm down I hate seeing you get all stressed out over this! We will fix this, find a way to stop him, cut him out of our lives for good because now he is  **our**  problem. Your my girl and we fight through this together."

"Jimmy, I cant just calm down! He is unstoppable do you understand me, we ran away from him once and look he found us again and might possible kill us! Does that even matter to you? I guess it really doesn't if you still keep that bastard of a father you have around here giving hell to your Ma! You know she cries almost every night knowing he is here in her home, and after everything you still wont throw him out!" I screamed back, I wasnt under my right mind, my anger just flowing all into Jimmy when I had no intention of doing it at all.

"Of fucking course it matters to me! I love you! I would never let him come close to you and I would certainly not let him kill you, your the love of my life Mel! And my father, ugh! He gets on my nerves, I don't wanna fucking talk about him." Jimmy said as he was about to storm out of the trailer.

"Jimmy wait! I'm sorry, just don't leave! Please I need you..." I said almost breaking into tears again.

"It just pisses me off how you can even have a doubt in your mind that I wont care! Even since we were together, Ive always cared about you, your safety, your well being. I cant believe we are even fucking fighting about this right now!" He said turning away and banging his hand on the dresser.

"Im sorry...Im not in my right mind, just please Jimmy...I would never doubt you..." I said crying more because if I lost him, I would have lost everything.

"Just please, we need to leave in a week or something, we cant just wait here to be murdered." I asked pleading for him to agree with me.

"I-I don't know, I want to leave but I don't...if we do leave we need to take care of things first, god all this place does is bring death." He admitted.

"Agreed this isn't healthy...we need to leave by next Sunday, that's when my family is leaving." I suggested as things started to calm down a bit all the tears and emotions were just giving me a major headache.

"I don't know...as long as I have you, I will be fine." He said cracking a smile at me going to hold my hand.

"Me too..." I said trying to smile through the tears and all as he came closer and intertwined his hand with mine.

"Promise we wont fight ever again?" I asked looking at him and holding my thumb out at him.

"Seriously?" He said laughing at how I wanted him to pinkie promise but with his thumb since his fingers were fused together.

"Dead serious." I said laughing as I shook my thumb at him.

He held his thumb out and squeezed it against mine.

"See its a thumb promise." I said smiling because seeing him laugh instantly made things a little brighter, even though my world was filled with negativity at this point.

"Thumb promise it is, but I think this one is way better." He said as he leaned in and kissed me, I was a little caught by surprise but I finally gave in because I couldn't be mad at him.

"Yeah, I think that promise was a lot better." I said nodding as he pulled away.

"I'll help you clean up, ok baby?" He said letting go and grabbing the random things I was packing as he started to put them away. I went into the bathroom really quick just to take a breather. This was just all too much for my head! I paced back and fourth as I looked into the mirror. I was full of anger and rage, I had no idea were it came from but I was just a cocktail of emotions.

The note, my father everything was just getting to my head, I just wanted it to stop. I saw Jimmy's shaving blades by the sink. My heart was telling me not to pick one of them up but my mind was telling me yes.

I picked up one that looked sharp and I hovered it over the skin on my forearm just letting it slightly graze the top. My skin had goosebumps from the cold blade as it slightly touched. I gripped the blade as a tear fell from my eye and onto the blades edge. I looked down and I saw the blurry image of myself in the blade, I just wanted all the pain to go away...


	37. Life on a Carousel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Melanie has a lot on her mind and Elsa has kidnapped Pepper

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SELF HARM WARNING

_Maybe the pain would solve my problems, maybe a little pain wouldn't hurt?_   _Do it, do it, do it chicken shit! You know you wanna do it! Just one slice, one cut, one little pinch of pain. I promise it wont hurt..._

Just as I was about to press it to my skin to cut the delicate skin on my forearm I pulled away. I lifted it off and twirled the blade between my finger just like my mother had done in my dream. The nightmares and the past when my father used to beat me flashed before my eyes. I let go of the blade letting it fall onto the counter as I fell to the ground holding my knees up against my chest.

I thought of Jimmy and how if I did do it, I would only be hurting not only myself but him in the process. I loved Jimmy, he was my everything, without him I would probably be bleeding out on this floor right now. He was the one thing keeping me sane so that I wouldn't make a mistake I would regret.

This was one of our first fights as a couple or whatever the hell we were, I didn't think this would cause such a big fight between us. I understood that this, the Freak show, was Jimmy every knew since he was a kid and I completely understand why he wont wanna leave it. If I was him I wouldn't wanna a leave it either.

My father always had to come in and ruin shit. Everything he touched broke. Sometimes I think of what my life would be like if he wasn't in it and it seemed like a dream because thats how it felt for the past month.

I had everything I could ever ask for, people who loved me, an actual family that wasn't fucked up, a boyfriend who loved me, a home that wasn't a jail cell, I had everything. Now that he was back in the picture life was spinning like I was on a carousel. Everything was spiraling, my mind still wasn't registering the fact that he was in town, that he was gonna come after the things I loved.

I got up and looked at the blades again and picked one up looking at my reflection. I wiped my tears and tried to make it look like I wasn't crying. I looked long and hard at the blade. there was only one way...

"We need to kill him..." I whispered under my breath making sure it wasn't loud enough for anyone to hear.

In my mind that was the only way he would go away for good, the one way he can finally be out of my life. I needed to rip him out of the picture for good.

I heard a knock that broke my train of though and I quickly put the blade down shoving them back into a corner where Jimmy had left them.

"Yes?" I asked as I ran the water on the sink to make it look like I was washing my hands or something.

"Everything ok in there?" Jimmy asked as he fiddled with the doorknob.

"Yeah, just give me a second!" I yelled over the running water.

I shut off the water and opened the door. Just as he was about to say something we both turned our heads to the window as we heard faint screams from outside.

We rushed once again outside to see Elsa practically dragging Pepper into a car. She got in the front seat and I was close enough to even see the tears in Pepper's eyes as she started the car.

"Hey wait!" Jimmy yelled as he ran toward the car but it was too late Elsa had already turned and drove off.

"What the hell was that?" I asked.

Eve came out of her trailer as I'm guess she too heard all the screaming and knew it was Pepper's.

"What just happened?" She asked as she all of a sudden stood by my side.

"Elsa just drove off with Pepper! What the hell?" He said flinging his hands in the air in anger.

"Miss Elsa took Pepper away...somewhere safe." Bette said as she too appeared out of no where walking toward us. Bette had beautiful blonde hair while her sister stayed with her natural color. God I missed so much around here, sometimes it was hard keeping up with everyone when I was trying to spend all of my time with Jimmy or I was dealing with problems of my own.

"Do you know where?" Eve asked.

"She didn't say, but she is taking Pepper somewhere safe. Pepper was getting out of hand, she was getting to be too much work for Miss Elsa." Bette said.

"Yeah, seems like Miss Elsa is doing that a lot lately, sending people off when they aren't good for her connivence." Dot said in her usual rude attitude.

"Dot! Miss Elsa was only thinking of us, her family, I know Pepper meant well but she was just so moved by...ya know, that she couldn't control herself. Poor Pepper, she was so kind and sweet to us." Bette said with a frown, it was the first time I had seen a frown on her face.

"Yeah, Elsa definitely didn't think the same when she sent you two off. If she cared about y'all she wouldn't have put you in a psychopaths house." Jimmy said because the subject just angered him even more.

"Dandy was nice to us! He treated us like princesses, but he did cross the line when he invaded our private space." Bette said slightly defending Dandy.

"Dandy isn't who you think Bette! Dandy tried to kill Mel and I! He even tried sawing her in half!" Jimmy said finally revealing who Dandy really was.

"He what!? Dandy would never do that! Is it true Mel?" Bette asked with innocent eyes.

"Bette, how dare you! Jimmy is family why wouldn't you believe him? I'm glad we left that rich boys house. He was a child in a mans body, even read our private thoughts in our diaries. Im glad we are out of there, the man seemed crazy. Cant believe he tried killing you two, that's awful!" Dot said as she slightly slapped her sister and agreed with Jimmy.

"Ow! I was just making sure with Mel! God sister!" Bette said holding her hand over the red spot on her face that her sister had slapped.

"Dot." I said narrowing my eyes at her because she had no need slapping her sister.

"If you don't mind me asking what did he read that has you so put off?" I asked, now I was just being curious.

"Well Dot and I saw this thing an-" But Dot stopped Bette.

"Sorry Melanie but Id rather not share that, those things are just between my sister and I. Now we really should get going now." Dot said as she walked back to their tent.

"Pepper, I didn't even get to say goodbye..." I whispered, I was remembering the happy times when I would see her and Salty running around here like two little children at heart. The bunch was getting smaller and it made me sad seeing them all disappear into thin air.

Eve just walked away with tears in her eyes. I looked toward Jimmy.

"Still disgusted about how the twins didn't know that about what Dandy tried to do to us." He said coming over holding his hand in mine.

"Me too..."

"Why so quiet darling?" He asked.

"Just got a lot on my mind..."

"You always say that. Whats really going on in that little head of yours?"

"Just a lot...wow the sky is really beautiful tonight." I said looking up at the darkening blue sky that was just filling up with stars.

"Yep, it really is. It's beautiful just like you." He said looking at me and smiling.

"Oh Jimmy..." I said blushing, every time he said things like that it made me think of when we first met, just made me think of the good times.

"I don't care where we go or where we end up, if we stay or leave, I just want to be by your side baby." He whispered as he pressed his lips on mine as the star behind us in the sky glowed bright, this wasn't worth losing over a stupid fight about my father coming to town.

Our love was something worth treasuring and I was gonna do  **anything**  I could to keep it from being broken.


	38. Thinking Out Loud

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a really fluffy chapter and the italics is a flashback guys :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you can tell by the title this fluff chapter was inspired by Ed Sheeran's song "Thinking out loud" so as a give in that will be the music suggestion for this chapter.
> 
> Music Suggestion: https://youtu.be/lp-EO5I60KA

I pulled away slowly looking at those big eyes of his that I seemed to fall for every single time. I managed to crack a smile on my face as I started to remember...

_We were lying on the grass by the lake that we had the picnic at, I remember it like it was just yesterday. When we first kissed right by the water, I remember it was like sparks flying when our lips touched._

_He hand his arm around me and pulled me closer to his body. He kissed my forehead as I laid my head on his chest, I could hear the sound of his beating heart right in my ear. I traced circles on his shirt with my fingertip as we looked up at the stars just admiring their beauty. While I would look up at the stars, he would look at his favorite star of all...me._

_"Sometimes I wonder how is it possible for the stars to be so beautiful? But I stopped wondering that when I saw you." He said turning his head toward me._

_"Your so cheesy, you know that." I said laughing and smiling as I bopped his nose on the little freckle that just screamed cute with my finger tip._

_"But you know you love it." He said smirking at me._

_"Ah, see you got me there." I said looking up back at the sky, it was so mesmerizing, cant believe this is the lake that started it all or at least our relationship because when I saw him at the diner thats when it really all started._

_"You know Melanie...I love you. I love absolutely everything about you. I don't care if its been less than a month or the fact that our age gap is pretty big, Im just completely in love with you. Just the way you hair falls on your shoulders, the smile on your face when your happy, the way you walk, the way you talk, the taste of your lips on mine, the way you blush when I compliment your perfection, I never thought in a million years that I would find a girl like you. You were the one that stood out to me, your different..." He said as he pulled away from his laid down position and turned to face me._

_I sat cross legged now that he had pulled away from our cuddling position._

_"Jimmy I-..." I had no words for what he said, everything he said was exactly what I had wanted to say to him_ _too._

_"You don't have to say anything baby, just promise me forever, promise to be mine." He said pulling out a silver ring, with tiny red jewels circling the band in the middle. It was absolutely gorgeous as it even shined in the moonlight._

_"I promise." I said without even thinking twice, putting the ring on my left finger, I cant believe we just promised ourselves to each other, like trust me I was damn excited but I felt like it was too early, but I didn't care_ _. A_ _ll that mattered was that the love was there. I was still gasping at the fact that he just gave me a promise ring. All this boyfriend, girlfriend stuff was a whole new ball game for me, no one has ever given me anything like this, you could say it was a pretty big deal. I know we had been together for just a month practically but it felt like years more than just a month._

_He smiled as I looked down admiring the ring, he lifted my chin with his finger tips and brought me closer so I could kiss him. The sparks and the butterflies in my stomach flew again, this time it was more passionate. I pressed harder showing him how much I really loved him. This is where our love all started and it all happened right by the lake._

_"I love you..." I whispered as I rolled on top of him giving him the biggest smile as my shadow casted against the moon light. I grabbed him by the shirt collar pulling him in for more, forever was a long time and we were just getting started..._

I smiled more as I looked down at the ring on my finger, sometimes I forgot it was even there because it was just so natural to forget it was there, certain loves just didn't need that kind of reminder. I was happy where I was but now it was time to forget about dream land and be slapped in the face with reality, the truth was there. There was no other way, we needed to kill my father soon...


	39. All That Mattered...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Both Maggie and Jimmy's thoughts are expressed on the situation

Maggie's POV

Ugh they absolutely made me sick! 'Oh Jimmy, I love you!' I hate Melanie, she is such an attention whore. Always stole the spotlight everything was about her, Melanie this, Melanie that. Obviously the boy doesn't see a good thing when there is one right in front of him. Jimmy was also getting on my nerves the two of them where like those sappy couples from a romance movie, ew!

Why couldn't that be me!? We could be have been holding hands, we could have been kissing like that! It just got on my nerves how wrong it was that he was wasting his time on some stupid girl when he could be spending his time with a real woman. She is fricking 16 and he is 21! 5 years are you kidding me, its illegal practically!

Anyway I shook it off, just the two of them made me wanna throw up, made me wanna hit something, throw something.  _Why couldn't he love me! I_ decided to take a shower maybe it would calm my nerves. The whole thing just made me upset.

I heard the ringing of my trailer phone before I could even undress. I ran the hot water as I left to pick up the phone.

"Hello?" I asked as I held the phone to my ear, twirling the cord with my fingers.

"Maggie, right?" The unknown man asked on the other line, his voice did sound very familiar though.

"Yeah...now can you spit out what you wanna say I have a bath running and its wasting water." I said rolling my eyes in annoyance.

"Hey! Watch how you speak to your father!" He said, thats how I remembered that voice. It was hard to actually recognize his sober voice from his angry drunken one, thats where I got my temper from thanks to him.

"Daddy..." I said still surprised that this had to be the first and the only time he was calling me, it must have been really important if the bastard decided to pick up the phone and actually typed in the number.

"Don't worry baby girl, daddy's coming to pay a little visit...now I got something you would love to hear, might wanna sit down for this. That bath isn't too important is it?" He asked.

"I don't care about that let it run all night if it has to." I said listening to more of what he had to say...

Jimmy POV

I smiled when I saw how happy she looked when she stared at the ring I gave her. I felt a drop of rain on my head and I heard a distant thunder as I looked away from the dark starry filled sky. Melanie was a little spooked but the biggest smile crept on her face as drop by drop the rain hit her beautiful brown curly hair.

"Come on time to abandon ship." I said laughing.

"Just wait, give it a second. It will clear up."She said looked up at the sky as we began to get absolutely drenched.

It was like buckets of water had been poured on us out of nowhere. Everything was soaked but I couldn't help but throw my head back and laugh as I held her hand. We stood there getting wet not caring about anybody but us.

I couldn't help myself and I grabbed her by the waist, pulling her closer till our lips met. I pressed harder as the rain fell on top of us as our wet body's pressed against each other. She kept pulling back but I kept pushing back wanting more. She pulled away and looked me in the eyes with her big brown ones that I loved.

"Promise me this is forever?" She asked smiling as I couldn't help but smile. Then I remembered that she never really got to say what she wanted to that night weeks ago when I gave her the ring.

"I promise, darling." I said as she quickly grabbed me cupping my face and bringing our body's closer again.

We stood there kissing till our hearts desire and in that moment nothing mattered, the fight we had earlier, leaving our home, all the stupid things we would argue about in the past that didn't matter anymore. All that mattered was us...


	40. The Me I Couldn't Save

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flashbacks of Melanie and Jimmy's good times and something is wrong with Melanie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SMUT TRIGGER WARNING (honestly idk why i keep doing these you guys like the smut anyway and its just an intense makeout anyways) also sorry if the flashback and the current times are messed up but just to clarify the flashback is of sunday night and its a flashback because currently its monday night in present day

Jimmy's POV

_We ran in the rain holding each others hands as we laughed and smiled at each other, god what a perfect Sunday, except for all the fighting and stuff but I was staying positive. We acted like two kids in the sprinklers as the rain still fell pretty heavy. Melanie let go and spun in circles as the rain hit her already drenched clothes. The mud around her shoes splashed around as she twirled. Her wet hair flew in every direction as she spun having the time of her life in the muddy puddles._

_"Come on my ballerina." I said catching her as she spun her way into my arms as I opened the door to our trailer._

_As we walked inside the floor was filled with wet dripsfrom our clothes dripping water everywhere._

_"This is gonna take an eternity to air dry outside." I said slipping off my mud covered shoes and started unbuttoning my shirt._

_"Yeah, good thing I have all my clothes and stuff here or else I would probably have to walk around here naked." She said as she pointed for me to unzip the dress she had been wearing, I was so distracted by everything and how perfect it was than the fact that my woman was looking absolutely stunning in the peach dress she wore that highlighted her petite hips._

_"Now that I wouldn't mind at all." I said smirking as I pulled the zipper down and she peeled off the dress since our clothes had been stuck to our skins because of how wet it was._

_"Me too." She said turning around in her black lacy bra and panties as she grabbed my belt and unbuckled it._

_"You are reading my mind baby." I said smiling as I crashed my lips onto her not being able to resist her, she looked so perfect standing there that I just couldn't help myself, I was so down._

_I snaked my arms around her cold wet waist as we walked backwards toward the bedroom still managing to have our lips connected. She jumped up wrapping her wet legs around my waist equally as wet waist, I held that little booty of hers to support her. She messed with the damp hairs on the back of my neck as I pulled our wet body's closer._

_Once I got to the edge of the bed she let go throwing herself onto the bed, even with wet curls and damp skin cold to the touch she still looked amazing. I had to be one of the luckiest guys in the world to have her. I leaped on top of her connecting our lips back together, and well you know what happened next..._

 

Melanie POV

_Here I was once again back in the dark abyss I called my mind. My white dress was blood stained as I was standing in the middle of the forest. It was like the forest was just a patch like a floating island in the darkness. I walked pressing my feet into the soft yet dead grass that was on this island of darkness. The trees were pitch black but you could still see the webbed branches and I even heard the sound of the wind hitting against them._

_I clenched my fists as I neared the center of the forest that seemed to have a fountain in the middle of it. I neared the fountain cautiously taking my steps lightly. In the middle of the fountain there was a girl on her knees crying. She wouldn't lift her head up not even cries or sobs of help just the sound of the tears streaming down her face. She had on a black dress almost like mine that also had blood stain in what it looked like the same spots too._

_I looked more at the fountain and the water was marbled, clear in some parts bloody in others. Her tears were fueling the fountain as they dropped making a ripple effect in the bloody water. She finally lifted her head and it was me._

_Black runny makeup ran down her face as she gave me a look as if she were begging for help. Her arms were cut vertically and blood streamed out of almost everywhere on her body. Her tears were made of the marbled mix of water and blood. Blood ran from her chin and even between her legs too. She was suffering and I couldn't do anything about it. I was useless once again, I wasn't even able to save myself._

_The forest closed in on me and the darkness_ _en_ _compassed around the fountain and the tree_ _s_ _as if eating it_ _all_ _away. My vision faded and the last thing I saw was me, the me I couldn't save..._

☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾  
I woke up breathing heavy once again holding my chest. Jimmy was sound asleep not being woken by my sudden movement. I look down at my arms and I wipe my mouth to make sure there is no blood. Nothing, absolutely nothing. I resisted the urge to cry as much as I could.

The spot in the bed where I was now sitting up felt damp. But then I remembered that it was probably damp because of last nights rain fiasco, damn these sheets took forever to dry.

I touched the damp spot feeling the coolness of it on my finger tips. I laid down to go back to sleep but when I took one last look at my fingers tips they were blood stained. I was actually bleeding.


	41. Just Waiting To Explode

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We find out some very important news about what is wrong with Mel

I almost fainted at the sight of my own blood on my hands. I threw the sheets off of me and my PJ shorts were soaked along with the sheets that I had been sleeping on. Jimmy was snoring his head off, he was totally knocked out. I covered my mouth trying to resist the urge to scream at the bloody sight. I had no other choice than to wake Jimmy up, who in the world knows what the hell is wrong with me.

"Jimmy!" I said tapping his shoulder multiple times trying to wake him, I tried being nice about it but this was urgent.

"Whha? What? Darling is everything all- Holy shit!" He said as he began to open his eyes and see the bloody mess in our bed. His eyes drifted   
toward my blood hands and shorts.

"Jimmy...I-I-I..." I stuttered speechless at the whole thing, I didn't have words I was still in shock as I just kinda sat in a little tiny puddle of my blood.

My dreams flashed before my eyes and everywhere seemed to hurt, A tear escaped my eye as I remembered the dreams. The bath of blood, the slits on my arms, everything just entered my mind and flew through. My head started to pound at the thought of everything.

"Don't cry darling, I'm gonna go start up the car I  **need**  to get you to the hospital. Just stay there." Jimmy said running to slip on his shoes as he quickly changed out of his PJs. He ran out the door grabbing the keys.

I tried standing up and I looked in the mirror at my blood stained PJs. Just in the blink of an eye the memories and the nightmares flooded into my head again it was all too much for my mind, looking at the sight again I started to get dizzy and I found myself collapsing to the ground. I blacked out as I heard Jimmy's faint voice behind me...

☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼

I slowly opened my eyes,  _what the fuck, where am I?_ I was in a hospital bed with needles in my arm and a hospital gown on _. How the hell did I even get here?_ My head was pounding and man did it hurt like hell. I looked around still pretty dizzy from before but what even happened _? Why am I here?_

My eyes caught sight of Jimmy sitting right by my side, I looked down and my hand was holding his glove covered one. His eyes lit up when I used what strength I could to squeeze his hand telling him I'm awake. Thank god, I missed him so much, I was just so glad to be able to see his face.

"Mel? Baby thank god your ok! I thought I was gonna lose you...I thought you were..." Jimmy said wiping a tear from his eye with the back of his black mitten.

"Its ok...I'm fine see." I said trying to sit up from my propped up position, it hurt too much so I decided to stop.

"Baby, I'm just so glad your awake, you have no idea how worried I was. I haven't slept for hours. Ive been waiting for you to wake up, I wanted to be the first thing you saw. God how I missed you and your voice so much." I cracked a smile at how much he cared for me and how he didn't even sleep because of me, how he missed my voice.

"Baby, I missed you so much...I'm scared how did I get here, what happened?" I asked still curious on how the hell I even got here, I could vaguely remember what happened. The last thing I remember was collapsing from the sight of so much blood...

Earlier that night  
Jimmy's POV

I ran to the car and threw the keys into the ignition. So much was going through my mind, I just didn't wanna lose her, if I lost her then I would have lost everything I had.

I ran inside and Mel was passed out on the floor in her bloody shorts. I rushed over to her side kneeling down grabbing her in my arms.

"Mel! Mel baby!" I said shaking her in my arms so she could wake up.

A tear fell from my eyes and hit her cheek. My stomach was in knots, please tell me I didn't lose her. Just looking at her pale face made me believe even more that there wasn't any hope, that the love of my life vanished in the matter of seconds.

"Oh god...Mel baby I love you! Don't please don't do this, not now please. Don't leave me." I said begging like I didn't wanna believe that she could have been possibly dead.

I carried her bridal style to my car as tears filled my eyes. I laid her in the back seat not giving a fuck if my seats got stained. I grabbed my gloves and I drove with tears in my eyes to the hospital. I needed to save her, this is all my fault I shouldn't have left her alone! I killed her, if I was with her she probably wouldn't be passed out in my backseat right now. At every stop light I looked back to the see if she was ok, I had hope that maybe she would wake up.

I ran into the hospital holding her in my arms not caring if my shirt would get bloody, I promised her things would be ok and they clearly weren't. The nurses gave me looks and rushed over to help me but nothing would help how I felt, this is all my fault...

Melanie's POV

"Jimmy none of this was your fault. If anything its my fault for even bleeding on the sheets in the first place, actually its no ones fault because nobody couldn't help what the hell is wrong with me it just happened that I bled on the sheets." I said now that I was feeling a little better and stronger.

"It doesn't matter Mel, the point is I shouldn't have left you alone. I don't know what I would have done without out you, if they weren't able to save you. I'm just so happy I get to hear your voice once more, get to hold your hand once more, to be able to see your beautiful eyes again, to kiss you lips one more time..." He said pecking me on the lips quickly then sitting back down in the chair he had pulled up next to the bed.

"I love you so much Jimmy, just never forget that." I said taking the strength the reach over to him and cupping his face as I slowly pressed my lips on his.

I pulled away and laid back down, I looked at our hands and gripped tighter as he smiled out of pure joy. I smiled back trying to make the best out of this whole mess, like I said Im a walking fucked up mess, just waiting to explode, kinda like a grenade. Im just lucky enough that I had Jimmy, he's the only one who was able to disarm the grenade when she was about to explode and that grenade was me, the bloody mess just waiting to explode.

The nurse came in interrupting our perfect moment as she came over to check my IV and the machine I was hooked up to that showed the beats of my heart.

"Oh sorry to interrupt but the doctor has gotten the results of the blood test we took earlier." She said checking the machine and writing down on the clip board she had in her hands.

"Is everything ok? When can I take her home? I'm just eager to know what's wrong nurse." Jimmy said as he looked toward the nurse as he still held my hand.

"Well Ms. Melanie can you describe the symptoms you had before the incident? The doctor just wants to confirm the possible diagnosis's before jumping to the wrong conclusions." She asked totally ignoring Jimmy's questions.

"Um...well a couple weeks ago I got a stomach bug from some raw food, I was pretty sick for a week but I doubt that has anything to do with it. I'm not sure if a lot of stress lately maybe led to this, there has been some things going on that have definitely put me under a lot of stress." I said trying to see where she was going with this.

"Ok, are you sure it wasn't just your period, I know some girls can be really late getting their periods at your age. Your 16 right?" The nurse suggested trying to gather more info so they could see what the hell was wrong with me.

"Yes, going on 17 soon and I'm pretty sure it couldn't have been, I'm not one to usually bleed a lot when its that time of the month."

"So nurse what do you think it is?" I asked curiously again because I was dying to know what they could have possibly been thinking was wrong.

"Well that crosses off most of the diagnosis's." She said looking at my clipboard and writing down some notes.

"You mentioned a stomach virus from a couple weeks ago yes?" She asked.

"Yes, now nurse just please tell me what is wrong." I said trying to be calm, I was on the verge of panicking from the suspense she had us all under.

"There's only one explanation for your problem. I'm no doctor or anything but according to your blood results and what you described, its obvious that your...pregnant."


	42. "The Name is Rita"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More info and finding out the babies health puts Mel and Jimmy at ease and another surprise makes it way to the happy couple

My jaw almost dropped to the floor when the words 'your pregnant' came out of her mouth. I looked toward Jimmy and he had the same jaw dropped look also. I gripped his hand tighter, I cant believe I was pregnant. How could have this happened, well obviously I know how it happened but how did I not see the signs, it was plain as daylight.

This explained most of the throwing up I did that week when I ate that stupid chicken and that one time I tried my shorts on and they felt tighter than usual, and how the meat repulsed me just by the smell. This cant be, this cant be not now. We were just kids, how am I even suppose to take care of my unborn child when I can barely even fix my own problems, this was all just too much for my head. I was just so caught off guard at the fact that I was actually pregnant, that's when reality started to slap me in the face.

"Im pregnant?" I questioned as I put my free hand on my stomach.

"Yes, everything adds up. All the vomiting you said, which you could have mistaken for food poisoning. Your blood test even confirms it." The nurse said.

"Is the the baby ok?" I asked worried because of all the bleeding, oh god what if I lost the baby and they didn't even know it yet!

"Well we would have to do an ultrasound to see how far along you are, and if everything is ok. The bleeding could have just been heavy spotting. Some women do bleed but its rare...I want to help y'all."

"Wait, help us? How in the world are you gonna help us, you don't even know us." Jimmy questioned.

"The name is Rita. I was once in your position, facing pregnancy at a young age...and now that I'm a grown woman practically I've learned that what ever your thinking, don't give up on that baby, don't throw that precious thing inside of you away. My son had to be the best thing that has ever happened to me and I just want you to know that no matter what don't give up. And I know Im probably rambling on and on and I probably sound like a crazy woman right now but y'all seem nice and I can see how much you two love each other. I know that I don't know y'all but knowing the other people in this hospital and the doctors they will refuse to serve y'all because of..." As her eyes drifted to Jimmy's gloves.

"And I wouldn't normally do this for anybody else but it just hits a nerve in me when I see couples just like y'all who are probably struggling to get by, who probably have problems of your own and the last thing you want is to be refused to have you child being born because of your deformity..." She said looking at Jimmy again.

"So that's why I'm offering to help, as long as I'm careful I could help, slip supplies here and there and help deliver that baby when its ready, even help with monthly visits. Just trust me on this..." Rita said as she paced back and fourth.

"I just-I don't know...Can we have a minute alone Rita?" I asked at I lightly rubbed my stomach thinking that there was an actual human being in me.

She nodded as she left the room and closed the door.

"I-Im pregnant..." I whispered still not being able to grasp the fact.

"Your pregnant..." Jimmy whispered as he too was just so taken back by everything.

"Jimmy what are we going to do?" I asked looking down at my stomach as I rubbed the top that was covered with the hospital gown I wore.

"I don't know..." He whispered as he looked at my stomach.

"We always figure out something, don't we?" I said trying to lighten up the mood.

"Yeah...how are we going to do this? Be parents...What if he or she is like me? Oh god, what if they get my lobster claws!" Jimmy said letting go of my hand as he stood up pacing back and fourth as he slightly started to freak out.

"Jimmy we can worry about that later all I care about is if the baby is ok. I just I want Rita to help us, she seems like she knows her stuff and right now I don't trust anyone with our baby than her." I said unsure because I still wasn't sure about her but right now all I cared was about the baby, my baby.

"Your right, I just want to know that the baby is ok. I want the two of you to be ok, this is just a lot to take in right now." He said walking over slipping off his gloves as he placed his hand on my belly over the top of my hand. I couldn't help but smile when he smiled back.

"I'm gonna make sure everything is ok, for the two of you, protect the two of you, love you two with all my heart...I promise. I'll go get Rita." He whispered as he looked at my ring and left the room.

Just so much was going through my mind. I was all over the place, I felt like my mind was gonna explode from all the shit going on in my life, but I tried not to stress out too much. Rita came walking in with a weird machine I've never really seen before.

"What is that?" I asked kinda scared at it because it looked like a weird robot thing with a screen and everything.

"Its the ultrasound silly, we are gonna check on the baby." Rita said laughing as she brought the machine closer to my bed side and started to lift up my gown so my belly could be exposed. I definitely didn't look pregnant, I still looked like I had a flat tummy like the models in the magazines.

She put the machine on and started to look around in my stomach as the machine made obnoxious loud noises. She moved the wand thing she had pressed to my stomach as she looked for a heartbeat. Jimmy waited at my bed side impatient, he was tapping his foot out of nervousness to see how everything was.

"Ok I got a heart beat, hear it?" She said as Jimmy and I both listened closely.

"Aw, yes." I said smiling as she tried turning the screen so I could see the black and white image of the baby.

"Yeah the baby seems to be healthy, the baby was barely effected by the excessive bleeding-Whoa wait a second." She said as she looked closer and listened to the beats carefully.

"Oh god..." I said whispering, please the last thing I wanted was to have something be wrong with him or her.

"I-I-I think I just heard two heart beats..."


	43. "No One's Perfect..."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Melanie and Jimmy are shocked they are expecting twins and Ethel takes matters into her own hands to rid of Elsa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> VIOLENCE/GUN TRIGGER WARNING (Ive been trying to keep up with these violence warnings and putting them up when i can but literally this whole fic is full of triggering things so :) )

"Did you just say two?" Jimmy asked clenching my hand as he was about to almost faint in his chair.

"Yeah...congrats y'all gonna have twins, see." She said as she pointed to the two little specks on the screen that were my babies.

"Tw-tw-twins?" Jimmy said stuttering as he looked at the imagine.

"Are you sure? Rita you better not be joking with me." I said looking at the screen.

"Yes, of course I'm sure. One of the little ones was hiding behind the other at first that's why I was surprised when I heard two heartbeats. Everything seems to be absolutely fine the both of y'all can stop worrying." Rita said shutting off the machine and running out of the room with it.

"Oh god, twins!? What are we gonna do?" Jimmy said as he nervously ran his fingers through his hair.

"You make it seem like its a bad thing..." I said pouting, he acted like this was the worst thing that could have happened.

"No, no, baby its not. I've never been happier for the babies, its just I'm really stressed right now, thinking too much about the future." He said pacing around again, something he always did when he was nervous.

"Really? I'm happy too...you cant over think this too much, we will take things on as they come. I'm only a month pregnant we have 8 more months to figure things out. Right now I just really wanna get home and sleep right by your side."

"I just cant help but think about it ya know. Like how are we gonna raise our kids at a Freak show, how am I gonna provide because god knows I don't earn that much and what if one of them has claws just like mine? Mel how are you not freaking out right now?" He asked flustered.

"Jimmy, just please stop! Stop thinking, stop worrying, stop over reacting and stop stressing. I'm just happy my babies are ok. I really don't wanna think about those things right now. You know whats really eating away at me? I'm more worried about my fucking father coming after us and now are unborn children, all I care about is us." I said finally admitting how I felt, as I pointed to the four of us now.

"Mel..." Jimmy said feeling bad after my little rant.

"Just please go get Rita...I just wanna go home." I said sending him out of the room.

I feel bad for bursting out on him but I just needed to get it off my chest. Of course I was worried about all that stuff, I just didn't want to stress about it now because of the babies.

The anxiety of my father coming to harm us just sent chills up my spine, it worried the crap out of me. I was afraid, scared, you name it, I was just a fucking mess like I said. Now the babies where pulled into the mess and our lives were turning upside down like it wasn't already upside down enough. I just hope these two precious things in my stomach wouldn't drive Jimmy away but Jimmy wouldn't leave me...right?

Ethel's POV

"Oh Elsa, I think we could fix up the Twins to see that doctor they have been begging to see, but why waste all the money when you could send them to a doctor friend of mine." Stanly said as he took a sip of wine.

"Seriously, your 'doctor friend' can give them what they want." Elsa asked taking a bite of her steak.

"Yes of course. The guy is super experienced, he is one of the best I know. The man has the steadiest hand you could imagine, kinda jealous of him actually. So what do you say? Just hand them over to me, I pass them off to my friend, and bada bing bada boom you got yourself free of two pests." He said laughing as he took another sip of wine, ugh the son of a bitch made me sick.

"Yes, sounds like a great plan darling. I'll let you know when I inform the twins. Now go along, I have a show to prepare for." Elsa said as she pushed her food away. I pretended not to be listening in next to the curtain as I walked in with a smile as I brought in the chocolate cake I made as dessert.

"Here Ms. Elsa, I made cake for y'all. Its nice and fresh." I said setting it down on the table.

"Oh cake!" Stanley said looking over at the cake.

"Would you like a piece?" I asked ready to cut a piece.

"No, Stanley must be going now shouldn't you." Elsa said answering for him as she death stared him.

"Um, yes I really must be going, see you ladies later." He said tipping his hat nervously and leaving the two of us alone.

"Something wrong Ms. Elsa?" I asked.

"Oh nothing, Ethel I just want to be left alone if you don't mind. Now please leave."

I took a deep breath and I could feel the cold metal of the pistol I had pressed against my waist. Ive been planning this for a while now and she must be stopped.

Elsa has run this place for long enough and this with the twins was the last straw. I done with her betraying us, yeah we were family and we were close, but she needed to be stopped. All this talk about Hollywood and scoring big was all for her, she could careless about us her so called 'family'.

Once she went off to Hollywood she would throw us to the shit leaving the spot light just for Elsa. She was always a self centered selfish person, I will never forget what she did for Jimmy and I but that didn't matter anymore, she hurt us and bossed us around for too long. I was gonna kill her.

I pretended to walk back but I pulled the gun out from the pocket in my dress by my waist and pointed it at her. She was caught by surprise as I pointed the gun right at her.

"Ethel, what is this? Why do this?" She asked me as she pulled out a smoke casually like the gun wasn't even pointed at her.

"Elsa your a terrible person! You don't care about us, all you ever cared about was you. Elsa this Elsa that! Im sick and tired of it! You know you put on one hell of a show, crying, screaming like you cared about Meep, Ma Piete, Salty. Of all people your suppose to be our 'mother' for god sakes, you were a savior till you stabbed us all in the fucking back. Even the Twins! Don't act like you don't know, I know your the one who sent them to that lunatic of a rich kid and I know you wanna get rid of them all because they stole way your spotlight! I'm sorry you wont be going to Hollywood Elsa." I said cocking the little pistol in my hands.

"Ethel, you have always been weak. You might be right but all I ever did was for the good of all of my monsters!" She said coming closer to me.

"Elsa don't make me do it! Don't come any closer." I said trembling. She stepped forward and I aimed for her leg shooting a bullet straight through.

She laughed as she stood there not bleeding or even remotely hurt at all.

"What?" I whispered to myself shocked at the fact that she was perfectly fine. I loosed my grip as I was still so astonished at the hole in her not wounded leg.

"Oh Ethel don't be so surprised, no ones perfect...not even me. I'm a freak too, one without legs and wooden ones instead..." She said catching me off guard.

"Elsa you could have trusted m-" I couldn't even finish because before I knew it I felt a shot of terrible pain as the bullet of my own gun shot through my head. The pain was absolutely horrible and quick, now the once bearded lady was gone...


	44. "We Were Nobody's..."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another major loss is taken and Jimmy is emotional broken down after the good news of the babies

Jimmy's POV

At this point I decided not to speak another word to Mel. I didn't want to say something else stupid to come out of my mouth and piss her off more, probably just mood swings, pregnant woman had those right?

The whole ride home Mel just held her hand on her stomach as she would stare out the window looking at the cars and trees fly by. I tried to push out all the worried thoughts in my mind. I Jimmy Darling was having twins with the love of my life. Yes I was happy there wasn't a doubt in my mind I was happy to be having children with my love but it just came at the wrong time ya know. Like if it were maybe a year or two from but now was just not a good time. With all the death, mourning, and both of our dads messing up our lives even more bringing two babies into that surely wasn't gonna be a good mix.

I just hated myself for not being able to give her the ok life I promised, to make things better. Nothing was ok lets get that straight, both of our ma's were spiraling out of control, our dad's were making our lives a living hell, to add to that we had two beautiful babies on the way, and now Mel was mad at me or at least I thought she was. So I couldn't help but ask, not seeing a smile on her face made me upset.

"Baby, are you mad at me? Ya know I'm sorry. I'm truly happy for the babies, you know that right?" I said reassuring her I actually was, I was just so flustered and stressed by everything that the happiness hadn't hit me when it should have in the hospital.

"I know Jimmy...I'm sorry for snapping at you, I know you meant well by worrying about the stuff I was too afraid to even touch with a ten foot poll. If anyone I was the one being a coward not wanting to face reality, I was just so worried about the babies and all that blood and everything just made my panic level go from a 1 to a 10. I just know your gonna be a great father to our babies." She said smiling as we pulled into the our home, the freak show.

"And your gonna be an amazing mother to our children." I said smiling as I parked the car and pulled the keys out of the ignition.

Mel let her self out of my car as she stood just taking in the feeling of being home again.

"I missed this place so much! Cant wait to see the others again!" She said taking a deep breath.

"Me too." I said taking her hand in mine as we walked under the hanging lights and through the grass patches.

Finally we arrive at our trailer door and I cant wait to just jump on the bed with her and hold her in my arms as we fall asleep, its been a long day and all I wanted was to just hold her and keep her safe. But of course before I could open the door I heard loud gasps from just a couple tents away.

"ETHEL!" It was Amazon. My eyes widened as I dragged Mel along with me.

I ran to the crowd of people and by all the horrified faces and gasps even the crying on some faces I had a feeling I already knew what had happened. I pushed past the crowd with Mel following right behind me.

Once I got past everyone I look to see her lifeless body on the floor of her tent. A small pistol in her hand as blood and brains scattered across the floor. My heart felt like it dropped into my stomach, like something inside me died.

"MA!" I shouted as tears I didn't even feel until now fall on my cheeks as I ran to her body. I grabbed her shaking her thinking she would somehow wake up from all of this.

"Ma! No! No! Ma! Please wake up no!" I screamed as tears streamed down my face.

"She was all I had left!" I screamed crying by her body as I looked at the gun and all the blood everywhere.

"Why! Why! Why!" I asked into thin air knowing I wouldn't get an answer back.

Apart of my heart felt like it had been ripped out, my Ma was a big part in my life, she raised me, taught me well, she was the best Ma I could ever have and now she was gone just like that. I felt numb, lifeless, I was torn.  _Why would Ma do this, why...?_

Later That Night

After the bunch finally was able to pry me off of her body they put her in a big wooden box, since I had been by it crying almost all day. The bunch gathered together with candles Mel had handed out, she stood by my side holding a candle as we all stood next to the wooden box that was able to be buried into the ground. Elsa wasn't there but I wasn't surprised because she was so blinded with her Hollywood shit and plus she didn't care about us so what would be so different about this now. Maggie wasn't there either and to be honest I'm glad she wasn't, I didn't even wanna see her face near Mel and I and the twins too. Everyone was waiting on me to say my final words so I nervously was able to spit it out.

"Flat tire. Leaky faucet. Mother could fix anything..." I paused taking a deep breath.

"She was famous for her dirty jokes...but she was a woman of culture. She loved her poetry, she used to read it to me as a kid when I was going to bed. Emily Dickson was her favorite..." I said as I started to tear up as I grabbed the rolled up piece of paper from my pocket, I started to read the poem.

"I'm nobody. Who are you? Are you a nobody too? There's a pair of us, don't tell. They banished us you know..." I said now starting to sob as I looked way from the wooden box in front of me.

"We were nobody's Ma...I'm so sorry..." I said putting my hand on my forehead as I stated to cry more and sniffle from how much I had been crying.

Mel reached out toward me blowing out her candle as she pulled me into a hug. I sobbed into her chest as she held me stroking my hair.

"It's ok baby...shhhh...I'm here for you..." She said trying to calm me from my uncontrollable sobbing. Once I was able to control my crying I threw in a rock for good luck as the others started to lower the box into the hole in the ground.

The others also threw in rocks and so did Mel, even my father threw in a rock even though I didn't show him the time of day. I didn't even look at him, I knew he was there out of respect and I really didn't have the energy to be picking a fight right now.

"Let all go get a drink." He said as he patted me on the back and we started to leave, I followed him leaving Mel and the girls there taking one last look at my mothers grave. I needed a drink, I just wanted to forget, wanted all the pain and sorrow to wash away...


	45. "The Only Reason..."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something drastic happens as the freaks try to have a proper funeral for Ethel and Melanie gets anxiety as she sees Jimmy turning to alcohol for help

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Music Suggestion: The Only Reason by 5SOS https://youtu.be/-Hbd9mV6VWg

Melanie's POV

Ever since the night of Ethel's funeral Jimmy hasn't been the same. I understand he was hit pretty hard by her suicide but he was really spinning out of control. He just wasn't the same Jimmy I met back at the beginning of June. He started drinking more and he wont come home until late in the night. He would always stumble into the door drunk and we would always fight and makeup.

I was always there for him but every time I tried to help he just pushed me away and continued to drink. He was falling down a path I was always afraid he would turn to and everything I tried didn't work. I found myself right at the start again...

I called into work telling Flo I need some time off because of a family death and she surprisingly took it well. She gave me the rest of the week off since it was already thursday at this point. I just wasn't ready to be running around taking orders with all the shit going on right now.

Today I was helping out in the outdoor kitchen getting lunch ready for everyone. Jimmy was sitting on a rock with his back turned away, I knew he was drinking just by hearing the splashing of the liquor from inside the bottle. I was at my last straw, this wasn't healthy for any of us. The fights at night, the stress on the babies, this wasn't good. Something sparked in me to just march over there and smack some sense into him.

I put down what I was working on and I pulled off the apron I was wearing. I stormed over to Jimmy and I smacked the bottle out of his hand sending it flying and breaking onto one of the loose rocks. He got up and looked furious.

"Mel! What the fuck was that for!?"

"Jimmy! I cant take this anymore, I'm tired of watching you sit and literally poison yourself with that shit! Don't act like everything is ok because it's not! We fight all the time and yeah we makeup because I love you, I do what I do because I love you and I want whats best for all of us!" I said hinting toward my stomach because this also put stress on the babies also.

"Oh you cant take this shit anymore?! Then why don't you fucking leave? Nothings holding you ba-back, just leave me the fuck alone! Why cant a man have some fucking space around here!?" Jimmy said as he clenched his fists.

"Maybe I will! I'm done with you! Every single night you come home drunk off your ass and guess who is there to catch you? I am! I'm always there for you and you don't even acknowledge the fact that I'm trying to help you! The liquor is getting to your head and I keep telling myself that, maybe its just the liquor, that there is still apart of the Jimmy I met in the diner but you have changed Jimmy Darling and I'm not sure I wanna be around another person who is becoming into my father! I thought you were different, I thought this was forever..."I said out of breath as I started to walk away with tears in my eyes. I tried to push the thoughts out of my head to not go back to just keep walking away. It pained me to just walk away like that but I was on my last nerve, if I actually meant something to him he would run after me, he would apologize for being stupid. He was the only reason I was sane at this point. He was my other half, the love of my life or I thought...

Jimmy was the one I could turn to, he understood me, caught me when I was broken but now everything was just a fucking blurry mess. Im a mess and everything I touched seem to fall apart, I knew something like this was gonna happen. There was no denying our love was different but now the dream I thought I was living started to become like a bunch of tangled wires. How was I gonna fix this, undo all the pain? I was broken and now with all the death and pain he was breaking too, I don't think this was gonna be able to be fixed.

He was the only reason, he was all I could have asked for. He made me feel like I've never felt before, he made me feel alive, he picked up the broken pieces when no one else would, he filled the only space in my heart that I thought no one else would do. Just thinking about the times he would come home late I would try to sleep but I would just fall apart not being able to breathe without having his arms around me.

He changed me as much as I changed him and I'm starting to think this is a mistake. I cant leave Jimmy, leaving him would be like ripping a part of my heart out and throwing it into the river. One stupid fight wasn't worth it, I couldn't lose him. I need to go back fix this, he was the only reason for living. I would rather die than live a life without him. It cant be too late to bring us back to life.

I saw him running after me in the distance but I was already at the entrance and almost walking on the dirt road. I turned around with dried tears in my eyes as I saw him run faster toward me now that I was stopped in my tracks.

A black car came speeding behind me and next thing I know I was being knocked over the head. I collapsed to the ground as my vision got blurry and unclear, I started fading in and out as my eyes started to almost close shut. The last thing I saw was...Maggie?


	46. "I Made A Mistake..."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jimmy realizes Maggie is after Melanie and that he must rescue her

Jimmy's POV

I made a mistake and a huge one. I should have never told her to leave! The liquor was getting to my head so much that I think I was losing my fucking brain cells because how could I be so stupid to say such a thing.

I saw her running away as her hands covered her face. I had to go after her, I had to fix this make it work. I had to be a man, get some fucking balls and face it. I needed to start thinking about the now and I tried pushing the thoughts of Ma away, liquor wasn't the answer. Drowning the pain wasn't gonna help me face the fact that she was dead.

I ran after Mel as fast as I could trying to keep my balance, everything seemed like it was spinning. I saw her all the way by the dirt road and I tried running faster now that she was stopped in her tracks.

Next thing I know she is gone in a flash as a black car sped off with my love. Someone kidnapped her! I could have sworn I saw a familiar red skirt and black blouse run away as the car sped off.

"Fuck! No! Mel!" I said screaming as tears welled up in my eyes. I felt someone pass by and it was Dandy.

"What the fuck are you doing here?!" I asked shoving his shoulder.

"I was looking for that fortune teller girl of yours but she isn't here."

"How dare you show up in my home after what you tried to do! Yeah don't act like I don't know you tried to saw my fucking girlfriend in half! I would know that voice from anywhere! I know it was you! Your a fucking piece of shit, get out of here!" I yelled as I pushed him.

He shoves me to the ground and I hit my head so hard I could have sworn I saw stars. I couldn't find the strength to get up and fight him back as much as I really wanted to beat the crap out of him.

"A little more respect freak! You took the Twins from me! Now I'm gonna do whatever it takes to make you miserable, have everything you love be crushed! I am your god! And I will make you pay..." He said manically laughing as he kicked my side as he brushed his red and green preppy boy suit and kept walking by like no big deal.

I feel two strong yet womanly arms help me up and it was Eve.

"Eve, you-you-you need to find Mel. I saw someone kidnap her. I need to save her...I cant live without her..." I said almost crying as I was finally able to stand up on my own.

"Don't worry Jimmy we will find her, I promise." Eve said as she looped her arm around me helping to support me up.

"That bitch! Im gonna fucking kill her! She probably helped Mel get kidnapped!" I said yelling as I tried breaking from Eve's grip.

"Jimmy! Listen to me! Who?" She asked almost smacking me to get my attention.

"Maggie..." I said narrowing my eyes as I clenched my fists in anger and grinned my teeth together. I saw Maggie walk past going into her trailer happily. I was gonna give that bitch hell, no matter what I had to do I was gonna make sure she was gonna pay...


	47. Family Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Melanie is kidnapped by Maggie and she finds out the truth and takes matters into her own hands

Melanie's POV

I slowly opened my eyes to only be greeted by darkness. My head was pounding and I tried lifting my hands but they were bound to the chair I sat in. I moved struggling to break free. I was all sweaty and I could taste blood in my mouth. I fidgeted and pushed as much as I could trying to get out of here. I looked up when I heard the footsteps of non other than the one man who practically ruined my life. I looked up in disgust as I saw his usual scruffy beard and his blackish grey hair. I could smell the stench of liquor on his clothes as he approached closer to me.

"Well wakey wakey honey. Daddy's back. Thought daddy wouldn't find you...well think again baby." He said coming closer into the light dangling over my head, it was like something out of a horror movie.

"Fuck. You." I said spiting at him as I clenched my bounded fists.

He slapped me so hard I could feel the blood in my mouth flow.

"Behave yourself honey. Unless you wanna another one, I have more where that came from and you know that." He said smirking like he enjoyed it, my nightmare was really coming to life and I was scared to death.

"What do you want! Isn't it already enough that you bullied us with your shit in the first place. I'm glad mother left your ass!"

"Oh honey this is revenge for leaving, you should have know better than to leave me to the shit alone. I suffered living on the streets! Now you especially, you don't deserve a happy life you little bitch, neither does your mother. I've been watching seeing her drown her self with the drugs and I couldn't be happier seeing her miserable being able to feel what I felt, to suffer from the addiction. And for you don't think I didn't know about your little boyfriend either. So disappointed my beautiful little girl got a dumb freak like him." He said circling the chair I sat in taunting me as he pointed.

"I have eyes everywhere my child, Don't think I haven't been watching. Now for you I have something special." He said smirking as he laughed maniacally.

"You? You suffer? You dumped all of this shit on yourself! If you actually had a fucking heart, didn't even touch a bottle of alcohol, and lost the raging temper we could have been a happy family! Just do what you have to do! Stop torturing me, stop making me wait, just do what you have to do. Just for the love of god don't hurt him..." I said starting to cry because god knows if he had already gotten to Jimmy or worse.

"Oh, the freak, I totally forgot about him for a second. Oh we have something planned for him too. But you, I'm gonna make you suffer! Feel the pain...till it hurts so much you cant take it. Have everything you love be crushed to bits. If I'm not happy no one can be." He said walking away from the single little light there was in the room and opened the door ready to leave and do god knows what to me.

Once he opened the door I heard a gun cocking. I tried leaning over to see who could have been in the doorway.

"Well fuck." He said backing up as a girl was shoved through the door and into the room.

"Back the fuck up, you son of a bitch!" I was crying tears of joy just by recognizing the voice. It was Jimmy.

"Well, well, you got me now." My father said as he had his hands up in the air as Jimmy proceeded into the room and kept his aim onto him and the girl.

"I'm sorry daddy..." The girl said and just by her irritating voice I knew it was Maggie.  _Daddy? What the fuck?_

"Stay there or I will blow your brains! Eve keep an eye on them." Jimmy said motioning with the gun as Eve stepped through the door aiming her gun toward my father and Maggie. I was still trying to wrap around the fact that  _Maggie was my...sister!? How could this be?_

"Jimmy baby!" I yelled as he ran toward the back of my chair.

"I'm here, I'm here! Don't worry I got you!" He said trying to untie the tightly wound rope around my wrists.

"I'll explain everything later just get out of here!" Jimmy said trying to push me out of the room.

"Wait, first I gotta do something." I said going over to the corner where my father was now cowering in fear.

"Don't you ever fucking come near me or my family again! Next time I'll fucking drive a knife so far into your heart your gonna be bleeding through your mouth and I'm gonna twist it, make it hurt till you beg for mercy, make it hurt like the way you hurt me! And for you, I want you out of the show! I don't give a fuck if Elsa is the boss I want your sluty little ass out of my home." I said in rage as I flashed a look of disgust and kicked my father right in the ribs.

He screamed in pain clutching his ribs for dear life.

"Good, I hope it hurts like hell! Eve hand me the gun." I said not even thinking twice I knew what I really had to do.

"Whoa Mel, wait a minute." Jimmy said as I pointed the gun right at my father.

"Get out of my way, I know what I have to do. There cant ever be a next time, I need to end this now." I said cocking the gun and staring straight down the middle as I pointed it toward my father.

"Any last words you piece of shit?" I asked as my hands shook.

"I never loved you...and I never will. You were nothing to me..." He whispered as he closed his eyes in fear.

My heart sank a little but not enough to pity the bastard, its wasn't like he was saying anything I didn't already know. My father was a monster always destroying every thing in his way. He destroyed my life, my mothers, everything he touched fell apart. I couldn't let him ruin things anymore, I knew what I had to do, I had to kill him. Someone like him didn't deserve to live.

I inched my finger closer to the trigger. Jimmy backed away looking at me and so did Eve with an astonished look on her face.

"I have always hated you..." I whispered. I thought long and hard till I pulled it closing my eyes.

Bang...!

I opened my eyes and looked at the blood splatters everywhere as I saw what I had done. My bullet just didn't kill my father but it killed Maggie too. There was no going back now...


	48. Cold Blooded Killer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of Mel's actions and Jimmy apologies for his drunk actions from the previous chapters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Music Suggestion: "Off to the Races" Lana Del Ray https://youtu.be/mltqdU0tHyo

Jimmy's POV

  
"Woah Mel, wait a minute." I said slightly moving closer to her.

I could have sworn I saw fire in her eyes, she was dead serious. For a slight second I didn't know the girl right in front of me who was practically pointing a gun at her father. I know he has been absolute crap and has treated her like shit, god did I hate him for it, to finally see him cower be the victim, to now be in Mel's place when he used to beat her. All those nightmares where I would hold her in my arms, I could tell how much she was hurt, how much pain he had put her through. He was a monster, just like my father but some part in me thought killing him was a little over the top. There could have been another way to settle this before just pulling the trigger.

"Get out of my way, I know what I have to do. There cant ever be a next time, I need to end this now." She said cocking the gun and staring straight down the middle as she pointed it toward her father. I backed away leaving her space, if Mel thought this is what she had to do then so be it let her do it, but I knew if I let her do it she would either be happy or break away with the guilt, kinda like I almost did.

"Any last words you piece of shit?"She asked, I could even see her hands shaking as she struggled to hold the gun still.

"I never loved you...and I never will. You were nothing to me..." He whispered as he closed his eyes in fear.

I stood back and so did Eve, I think she was regretting giving Mel her gun at this point now that she meant business. I glanced over at Mel and could see her finger inching toward the trigger ready to pull it. Out of no where there was a...

Bang!

She had her eyes closed as she had pulled the trigger and by the time she had pulled it, blood instantly splattered everywhere even on me and Mel's hands and the gun too. I guess she was in too much of a shock to even realize the blood on her hands. I looked back and fourth at the two bodies and then her, she was frozen in place, it was finally hitting her that she had killed not only her father but Maggie too. That she just lodged a bullet right in one's skull and flew into the others skull also. It was one hell of a shoot but that's besides the point right now.

I couldn't help but see me in her, she looked exactly like me when I had realized what I had done to that cop, that I just stole someone's life away instead of doing something else. But all the rage and angry always over came everything, every thought, every action. But what is eating at me is why didn't I do something to stop her, why didn't I try to convince her not to do it, to put the gun down or hell even take the gun away from her. What was stopping me, why didn't I do something about it? If I knew what she could possibly go through why didn't I do something to save her from all the aftermath after all of it. Was I really saving her, helping her, picking her up when she was broken or was I just another witness, a coward, another useless person who was letting her fall? What if I wasn't able to catch her now that she was about to fall again? Was I even gonna catch her...?

Melanie's POV  
I stood there trembling as the gun slipped from my hands and crashed to the concrete floor. I stood there gasping as I cover my mouth. I saw the two lifeless bodies on the ground all bloody with a shot right through the skull. Maggie must have dove in front of him at the last minute, that's the only way that explains how I shot them both.

Jimmy dropped his gun and he grabbed me in his arms embracing me as I just stood there frozen not registering the fact that I just killed two people in cold blood. I felt like a weight had been lifted off of my shoulders but it doesn't change the fact that I just murdered two people in cold blood.

I was frozen still completely in shock. "J-J-Jimmy..." I stuttered out as he tightened his grip around me as he stood there hugging me.

"I know, I know baby...just hold onto me. I'm here now...I'm sorry for everything and I love you...promise me you will never leave me like that again..." He whispered still holding me close to his body.

"I love you Jimmy..." I said pulling away as I crashed my lips into his. I pressed hard making sure I made it a passionate as could be. I really meant it and I couldn't believe the idea of leaving Jimmy even crossed my mind, yeah we had our normal couple fights but we always ran back into each others arms no matter what.

"I promise..." I said pulling away as I smiled at the ring still on my finger.

"Um...Eve and I will take care of this. Go to the car I'll meet you out there in 5." He said placing a kiss on my forehead as he cracked a little smile.

As I left the room I looked one last time at the two and finally I was free. The clouds cleared, I felt better and everything was getting better but yet it still felt like there was a cloud raining on my parade. I was oddly happy at the whole situation even though shooting a bullet through two peoples skulls really isn't that happy. But I didn't regret what I did, pulling the trigger.

I kept telling myself they deserved it. My father had to go one way or another I was eventually gonna try to kill him anyway but the little act he pulled, kidnapping me and involving Maggie who apparently was my fricking sister! I was also trying to wrap my head around that one too, how in the world was she my sister? Last time I checked I only had a baby brother and I loved him to bits.

That's when it hit me. My mother mentioned he was having an affair the night they were fighting, the day before we left. Her words echoed in my head.

_The part that makes it the worst is that you cheated on me with some broad off the street corner!_

He must have cheated years ago, I could believe my mother had only found put about it now because Maggie was almost the same age as me, I still could believe that she might have been my sister. I've always wanted a sister but if I knew Maggie existed and she was the way she was I don't think I would have wanted her as a sister. And because she was a straight up bitch for god sake, I couldn't stand her.

I ran to the door and let myself out of the old rusty barn I had been locked in, now that I was getting a good look at from the outside, I was able to see the place I had been locked in for what seemed like hours since it was already dark outside. I stepped out into the warm summer air of the night, I spotted Jimmy's red car and I hopped in. I started at my hands as the image of me pulling the trigger and the blood splattering everywhere. A tear dropped from my eye landing on the tanned skin on my palms that had a faded tint of blood on them. I was a cold stone killed, I murdered not only one person but two. How was I going to live with myself knowing I murdered in cold blood. Tears started to stream down my face as it really started to hit me.

_Oh god! What if I get caught? What if the police find me? They might think I'm crazy! They might take my babies away and pry me away from Jimmy and our home! What have I done!_

More tears started to fall into the palms of my blood stained hands as I rocked in my seat worrying, over thinking too much. This is all my fault! All my fucking fault! I'm a walking disaster, dragging everyone and everything down with me. I was selfish, thinking only of myself when I shot him. I was the one who wanted him out of my life so I wouldn't have to worry. I really fucked up now...

I didn't even notice Jimmy come around and hop in the drivers seat because I had my head in my hands covering my face, I just wanted to fade away, how could I have just done it, killed...

"Mel...you ok?" Jimmy asked turning toward me putting his hand on my shoulder trying to comfort me.

"Don't touch me! God Jimmy! Don't you see what Ive done?! Im a fucking pregnant cold blooded killer! How the fuck can you just act like nothing happened, how can are you even looking at me without being disgusted? No one wants a murder as a lover especially not a pregnant one at that. Jimmy don't you see I'm no good for you! All Ive done is just dump my fucking mess everywhere, like I said I'm a fucked up mess, a grenade! Just look at that the grenade exploded and she just killed two people. The last thing the grenade wants to do is explode and take the one person she has ever loved in her entire life away...Jimmy I love you too much to hurt you. I don't deserve you..." I said ranting off getting all the flooded thoughts out of my mind. Everything was just so fucked! I was going nuts, the thoughts were really getting to my brain.

I got out of the car slamming the car door as I started to pace back and forth running my fingers constantly through my hair. I was completely going insane, the feeling just made me wanna explode at how I brought myself to just kill like that. Is this what it felt like for Jimmy? At least now I knew his pain.

"Mel! Wait come back!" He shouted as he caught up with me getting out of his car quickly and grabbing me by the wrists as I started to panic and breathe heavy. I tried shaking from his strong grasp but I gave up when I started to cry again.

"Mel fucking listen to me!" He said yelling in my face.

I still struggled to break free as tears ran down my face.

"Jimmy...I-I-I killed...I killed them...what have I done? How am I going to live with myself!?" I said sobbing as he still held me by my wrists.

"Baby, just trust me. Everything will be fine...we will get through this, we always do. Ive been in you position before, I know what it feels like. To go what your going through and no one was there for me till you came along, now you have me. I'll always be here for you, every single god damn step of the way through the good and bad. I love you Mel and seeing even the earth crumble round your feet just makes me wanna pull you closer, save you from yourself. I just wanna pull you close, make sure you don't fall crumbling down into oblivion where I might never see you again. Because Mel I fucking love you and I need you as much as I hate to admit it, I need you or else I would probably drowning in a bottle right now without you. We both saved each other and I'm not gonna let that go all to waste just because of the prick and that slut in there. We have been through hell and back Mel, and I wouldn't have chosen anyone else to have done it with than you. Just please baby I hate seeing you like this blaming yourself for everything, you only did whats right for you, for me, for our babies. And Mel I don't care if your a grenade and if you do 'blow up' I'll be going down with you weather you like it or not, because I'll always be by your side. Forever." Jimmy said slowly letting go of my wrists as I started to calm down and listen to him, he was right I was on the verge of falling into oblivion I was just on the verge of going insane just a couple seconds ago.

That's when I realized I really did need Jimmy, he was the missing piece, the one who caught me when I was falling. I was still speech less and trying to calm down trying not to put too much stress on myself.

"I-just-I fucking love you." I blurted out as I snaked my arms to the back of his neck as I pushed my lips on his. I felt his arms wrap around my waist and he pressed harder as I played with the little tiny hairs on the back of his neck.

"We will be okay...baby, I got ya..." He said whispering as he stroked my head which helped calm me down. I slid my hand over to his and intertwined our fingers together.

For once I cracked a smile, even through the tears and all I was able to crack the slightest smile, he truly made me the happiest person alive even after all thats happened. I have no idea what I would do without him.

"Let's go...I just wanna go home." I said pulling him toward his car.

"I thought you would never ask." He said smirking as he looked quickly at the night sky before getting behind the wheel. I took a glance before I hopped into the passenger seat and I smiled thinking of that rainy night under the stars, the night he gave me my ring. It had to be the best night of my life, or one of the best since every single breathing little moment with him was absolutely perfect.

I got in now that all the worry was off of my shoulders, I felt like I was finally able to breathe again without worrying about a thing. Without my father in the picture things really started to look up, I started to feel less guilty about what I did. As for Maggie, yeah I hated her but I didn't hate her enough to kill her. I actually hoped she would someday have a great future with her own man and live a happy life, kinda like me. Thats why I cant help but feel a little bad, that she had to die also. I didn't mean for it to happen but she dove in front of him before I could do anything. There was no going back after I had pulled that trigger.

"Eve you coming?!" Jimmy yelled from outside the window.

"I think we should go check on her, no?" I asked opening the car door and walking toward the old torn up barn doors.

"Last I saw here she was inside hiding the guns. She said she would be quick about it." Jimmy said also pushing the barn doors open forcefully to see what was wrong.

"Well Jimmy hiding a murder-AHHH!" I gasped, screaming at what I saw. I collapsed to my knees as the tears ran down my face as to what was in front of us.


	49. Tears and Sirens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Melanie makes an irrational decision due to loving Jimmy so much

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Music Suggestion: Crazy in Love by Beyonce https://youtu.be/8-2ezQ-ttcw

I looked up even with tears in my eyes making my vision blurry but nothing would make the scene in front if us go away. Eve was dangling with her neck crooked to the side with a chair kicked to the side as she was just dangling like a piece of meat. Eve was dead, everyone was dying left and right but the one person who still made me smile was Eve, she had a spirt in her that never died. I was devastated just seeing her like that hanging, breathe less, dead..

The tears coming from my eyes were natural at this point since crying was something I did on a daily basis. I just couldn't look anymore, I just couldn't believe she was dead. Jimmy had tears in his eyes as he moved closer to read the note taped to her stomach, on the red polka dotted shirt she always wore. Before he could even read the note we heard sirens coming from outside.  _Police sirens?!_

Jimmy whipped his toward me and gripped my hand so hard I thought it was gonna fall off. He turned me to face him as the sirens got louder. He cupped my face as tears kept falling from my eyes.

"Mel, get the fuck out of here. Grab the car and drive home. Now!" He yelled as tears ran down his face as he looked at me with those brown eyes.

"No! No, Jimmy! Im not leaving without you! I cant lose you and I wont let you do this, because I know exactly what you are doing right now!" I screamed more tears from my eyes as I backed away even though thats the last thing I wanted to be doing.

He came closer wrapping his arms around me for probably the last time, who know what they will do to him in jail. I was horrified. His hands cupped my face as he kissed me softly and I pushed harder into the kiss. If this was the last kiss I wanted to remember it forever.

"Jimmy please baby...dont do this! If you go I will go out of my mind, I need you, I cant live without you..."

"Mel just know that I will always love you...now go! You cant be here for this, you need to leave now!" He said pushing the car keys into the palm of my hand as his eyes looked at mine begging for forgiveness because he didn't want to do this but we both knew he had to.

I held his hand tight tries to remember all the good times as I slowly started to slip away and run to the car with tears in my eyes. I jumped into the drivers side and I just couldn't bring myself to put the keys in. I didn't want to start the car, I didn't want to put my foot on the gas, I didn't wanna leave without him, I just couldn't. I gripped the wheel tears filling my eyes even more as I pressed my head against it. I didn't want to! I just cant leave without him, but I knew I had to...

The sirens got louder and I could see flashing lights headed this way. My hand shook as I put the keys in the ignition. I slowly turned it even though my vision was so blurry from all the tears. I wiped my eyes till I could properly see again and I backed the car up. I looked out the back window and I could feel more tears about to fall so I whipped my head back so I could drive off. As I started to slowly pass the various police cars speeding the other way as I pressed my foot on the pedal. Before I could leave and finally drive off I looked at that old barn of nightmares and I saw them handcuff Jimmy, pushing him around. I just couldn't do it.

I slammed on the breaks and got out of the car. I ran toward the police. I could see Jimmy's face from inside the car he had been pushed into. I could see him screaming something but I couldn't hear him. The police gave me weird looks as I approached them.

"Miss, you cant be here this is a crime scene. Please leave now." The officer said blocking my way from the car. I tried looking behind him and there were various lights and people going around checking the whole place out.

I stepped closer not caring that he was blocking my way.

"Miss! If you step any closer ill be forced to arrest you! You will be trespassing a crime scene!" He yelled pushing me back.

At this point I was too far in already, I had no regrets and I never expected what I would say next would even remotely come out of my mouth until now.

"Fine then arrest me...I wanna go to jail."

_He got me looking so crazy in love..._


	50. "Couldn't Be Away From You..."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Melanie struggles in the jail trying her best to fight for Jimmy and he loses something very important to him

The cold silver cuffs around my wrists were digging so hard into my wrists I thought it was cut off my hands. The rude officer from before kept pushing me forward till I was shoved into a cement walled cell. He locked the metal bar door and looked at me in disappointment.

"You asked for it little lady. In a bit you get your phone call but for now enjoy the jail life." He said walking away as the keys to the cell obnoxiously jingled around his officers belt.

I looked at the cell in front of me and just like me they were pushing and shoving the love of my life right in front of my eyes. Jimmy tried getting out of there grip but it wasn't working when 3 officers were practically on top of him and pushing him through the metal bars. He fell onto the dirty floor of his cell that matched the nasty floor in mine as well. I could see him peeking with serious glares at me from across the cell. Once the finally pushed and shoved his stubborn ass into the cell and left, it was just the two of us now. He came toward the metal bars and gripped them as he pressed his head as much as he could to be closer to the bars than imaginable. I did the same as I looked at him, he looked fuming mad at me.

"Mel! What the fuck where you thinking?!" He said gripping the bars tighter.

"I just couldn't do it...I couldn't be away from you, I couldn't let you take the blame for all of this. I couldn't lose you, not again..." I said letting a tear escape my eye as I gripped my metal bars harder as I stared up at him from across the long cement floor gap keeping us apart.

I couldn't lose him again, he almost drowned himself in drinks if I hadn't tossed that bottle out of his hands but it was also my fault because we wouldn't be here if it wasn't for me...

"We wouldn't be here if it wasn't for me...fuck this is all my fault..." I whispered slamming my hand against the hard metal bars.

"Mel this isn't your fault...shit just happened, we couldn't do anything about it...all we can do is just move forward and figure shit out later." Jimmy said wrapping his fused fingers around the metal bars of his cell harder as a tear ran down his face.

"I know shit happens but still..." I said looking down toward my belly, shit happens I told myself.

"Hey! Hey! You two stop socializing! And miss its your lucky day." The officer from before said interrupting our conversation. He unlocked my cell and grabbed at my waist like a pervert, smirking and everything. He grabbed at the cuffs and unlocked them.

I pushed away from him really fast trying to get as far away as possible I didn't want his hands on me.

"Someone anonymously got you out on bail honey, your free to go, move along now. A police cruiser is gonna take ya home." He said pointing to the exit.

"No. You don't understand I can't leave and I won't leave." I said stepping closer toward Jimmy's cell door.

"Miss, I'm not gonna ask you again, your free to go if you wanna help him I suggest you leave." He said grabbing my wrist and dragging me away.

"No! Get your hands off of me!" I screamed as he pushed me away into the police station, away from the jail cells.

"Sorry Miss but I had to do it. Your one stubborn girl aren't you?" The officer asked as he finally let go of me.

"Trust me...I know I'm stubborn but I would do anything for him...even-"

"Going to jail on purpose?" The officer finished my sentence.

"Yeah...Anything for love."

"Well, this time you were lucky someone bailed you out. I have a feeling someone definitely doesn't want the two of you together." He said.

"Tell me something I don't know." I said as I turned my head for a quick second I could have sworn I saw that old prick again. The one who tried to convince Dell to take Jimmy, god what was his name?

That's when it came to me...Stanley.

I turned around ignoring the officer and followed his lead , watching his eye move. I saw him slip into the cell room were were in before and I knew he was going for Jimmy.

"Officer! You cant let that monster go in there, he wants to get Jimmy!" I screamed pointing toward the room we had come out of before, I didn't care if people were staring and giving me looks, I didn't care about my job, I didn't care about anything else, I just cared about Jimmy.  _God what was Stanley planning in the fucked up mind of his!?_

The officer gave me weird looks until I just decided to run there myself but I couldn't when almost 4 officers had to basically tackle me and hold me down. I started yelling and screaming when they started to really push me around roughly since I was struggling to break free.

"LET GO OF ME! YOU CANT LET THAT MAN GO IN THERE! IM PREGNANT GET OFF OF ME, JUST LET ME BE WITH HIM! SAVE HIM!" I begged as the officers slowly started to loosen their grips on me and started to treat me more delicately.

"Im very sorry miss...but you cant go in there. Just relax for a minute miss we will hel-" But the officer from before was cut off when shouting came from the cell room I had just been in. My head whipped around as my eyes widened, his voice was so familiar, Stanley.

"HELP HELP! THE BOYS ILL GET AN OFFICER IN HERE!" Stanley's shouted.

Two officers blocked my way just as I was gonna make a run for the cell room. The officer from before ran in to check it out. I stood there being blocked, fenced in not being able to see Jimmy.  _What did Stanley do!? What if he hurt him!? He had to have hurt him!_

Sooner or later the officer came back with a paper in his hand and pulled me to the side to talk.

"What happened to my baby!? Is he ok? What did that fucker do!?" I asked viciously.

"Calm down miss. Jimmy had to be escorted to the hospital for treatment. The hospital car just took him there. Here is the address of the hospital he will be at and he will still be under police watch, I'm driving there now if you want I could drive you there now if you would like." The officer offered, at this point I didn't care I just needed to go see Jimmy. I looked down at my hand looking at the red on my ring and my hand that seemed to naturally place on top of my stomach.

"Yes please, I need to see him now." I said practically begging.

"Follow me now." He said jingling his cruiser keys as he started to walk faster to the point that I was lagging behind. I would have ran but I didnt wanna put too much stress on myself already since I was practically stressed to the core.

He surprisingly opened the door to his shine black and white cruiser for me and I got in. Once he jammed the keys in we were on our way.

The ride was too long for its own good and awkward. It was silent the whole way and I really didn't have much to say anyway. I was too busy worrying sick about the love of my life. It was still dark out pitch black almost. The minute he parked the car I opened the door and ran toward the big white doors that had "EMERGENCY AND ICU" lit up in bright red.

I ran down the white halls and when I got to the front desk I tried to support myself on the counter.

"Are you ok miss?" The nurse asked looking over the counter.

"Yeah...Is Jimmy here?" I asked pointing to the files she had next to her.

"Jimmy...who?" She asked looking through the files.

"Darling, Jimmy darling..." I said almost out of breathe from the running as his name echoed off of my lips.

"Ok here he is. Room 316. Let me take you there." The nurse said holding his file as she led me down the erie white halls of the almost dead looking hospital. Once we reached the room the door was closed and very dark, grey walls, metal bed, nothing I had when Jimmy brought me to the hospital.

She opened the door and urged me to go in. Jimmy was sleeping in a white hospital gown and he was strapped to the bed like he was a crazy person like an animal. As my eyes traveled from his peaceful face down his chest and then to his arms. His wrists were handcuffed to the bed and so were his feet. When I walked closer to his bed side I almost fainted at what I saw. My nightmares really were coming true. I started to cry when I finally realized Jimmy Darling the Lobster Boy was gone. All that was left was his mutilated and bloody wrists. His beautiful hands were gone...


	51. "Need a Hand?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jimmy realizes his hands are gone and he is hopeful as he is given new replacements

I was almost on the verge of fainting when I saw that his hands were practically stolen from him. I leaned up against a chair that was beside his bed. I sat down holding my stomach as I couldn't stop staring at the fact that his hands were FUCKING GONE! I tried to look away but it was almost impossible not to, my baby what have they done to him!? Fucking Stanley this had to be him! How could he do this to Jimmy?!

I saw that Jimmy was waking up slowly but I had no words, I was practically speechless that my love had no hands. He wouldn't touch me the way he used to, I wouldn't be able to lace my fingers with his fused ones anymore, he wouldn't be able to snake his hands around my waist or even hold our own children. This was gonna change Jimmy and I knew it. As I just kept looking I just wanted to scream at how painful it must have been and what my baby had gone through. I was about to pass out till I saw Rita pass by out through the glass window in the door.

She saw me and rushed inside seeing that I was struggling to even sit at all the shock I was in.

"Whoa, Mel take a seat honey. Relax, everything is gonna be-whoa!" She said as she glanced over to see Jimmy with no hands.

"Ok, just breathe you will be fine." She said grabbing my hand and helping me sit down as she rubbed my back reassuring me things were gonna be ok.

"Thank you...Rita" I whispered under my breath still in shock at Jimmy.

"How did he...ya know..." She asked as she looked at the both of us with sadness in her eyes at how bad she felt for us. One minute she saw us happy yet stressed when we found out I was pregnant and now we were back again but this time in shock and sadness.

"Someone...chopped them off...stole them from him..." I whispered.

"That's...that's just cruel...who would do that?" Rita said covering her mouth from the shock as well.

"Some fucked up guy that's who." I said getting angry.

"Just hang in there Melanie, how are the babies doing? I haven't seen you in a while." She said as she put her hand on my small bump and nodding as if asking for permission.

"Fine I guess, I don't feel kicking but I think its a little early for kicking at this point anyway. I've tried my best not to get too stressed out but its almost impossible to call my life stress free if you ask me." I said giggling but this was no laughing matter.

"I just wish y'all the best, I cant imagine what it will be like for him and for you too...I'm so sorry..." Rita said as she opened her arms ready to pull me into a hug and that's what I did i got up hugging her, I really needed someone right now and I wasn't sure what was gonna happen with Jimmy now that he hand no hands. A million things were racing through my mind but I had to fight strong and hold back from almost having my head explode on me.

"Thank you Rita...thank you..." I whispered as tears I didn't notice until now ran down my cheeks.

"Its ok honey...it will be ok..." She whispered back as she hugged me tighter.

"Ugh..." I heard a groaning and I quickly pulled away and whipped my head toward Jimmy.

"I-I give y'all privacy. Mel is there anyone I could call, family, friends of his? I would let you sign the papers but ya know how it is." She said as she stated heading toward the door.

"Elsa Mars...call her please..." I said as she left the room closing the door gently.

"Mel..." Jimmy groaned as he tried sitting up but he couldn't since he had been practically chained to the bed.

"Jimmy!? Baby I'm here, don't worry!" I said almost on the verge of tears as I hugged his upper half wrapping my arms around his neck blocking his view so that the first thing he wouldn't see was his chopped up wrists.

"Man...what the fuck happened? I had a terrible dream that I went to jail and you were there then next thing I know I'm in the back of a hospital van, everything is such a blur and and-wait why can't I feel my hands!? WHAT THE FUCK!?" He said moving his wrists wildly as I pulled away to reveal that it wasn't a dream.

He looked at his wrists and started trying breaking free jiggling back and fourth in the cuffs that held him to the bed. I could see the tears run down his face as he screamed.

"AHHHHHH!" He said as he kept looking back and fourth at the hands he didn't have.

I started to cry just seeing him suffer having him not be able to do anything with his precious lobster claws anymore.

"Mel...what happened? What happened to me!?" He yelled through his tears.

"Stanley, he-he tricked you and probably that bastard sawed off your hands and left you like this..." I said assuming that's what happened that's probably what his whole plan this whole time was to begin with. Sick bastard I could just kill him for what he did to Jimmy, he has no idea what he has done. The more I looked at Jimmy it just made me wanna cry even more, seeing him like this almost broke me. He was my glue, he was the one how had mended me now I had to be his glue and mend him back together before the pieces started to fall apart again. I knew I needed to find a way to be there for him stay strong for him.

Tears streamed down his face and I went over to his bed side taking the soft skin of my finger tip and wiping away his tears. I cupped his face looking deep into the eyes I fell in love and kept falling in love with even till this second. He started to calm down a bit but I nodded my head trying to stay strong for the two well four of us. I took one last glance at the bloody nubs left at the ends of his forearms and I slowly pressed my lips onto his. Spark flew just like they always have and I tried not to rush it this time. I slowly pulled away and once again wiped away the tears that still managed to fall from his big golden brown eyes.

"Don't cry baby...I hate seeing you cry...No matter what happens I'll always care about you, all I wanna do is make it better, make everything ok..." I said whispering as I placed a kiss on his forehead and then leaning my forehead against his as I hugged him close to me...

(A.N btw that's line gives me so many feels from Chapter 10 just saying)

_1 Week and a 1/2 Later..._

Jimmy's POV

  
Today is finally the day I get new hands. Its been a week and a half in the waiting. I was still in shock, I had been like this whole time, I barely talked to anyone, the only person I would talk to was Mel and Rita. Rita had decided it was best if she stayed at the freakshow for just the time being so she could help be my nurse changing my nub wraps every once in a while and help feed me and get me things I could no longer do anymore. I tried not to be angry and grumpy all the time but this was life changing and not in the good way. I had a lot of time to think and everything had really gone to shit, I should have listened to Mel instead of being an idiot and staying. I wouldn't be here in this fucking situation if I had just listened and we left when we could, I would still have hands.

Just thinking about the things I could no longer do was almost torturous. Just thinking about how I wouldn't be able to touch or even hold my babies or be able to hold Mel's tiny delicate hands or the fact that I could pick up just things in general, for god sakes I can barely even wipe my own ass. I had totally taken my hands for granted all these years. I had hated them so much that I just wanted to be normal for once but now that they were gone I was sure as hell taking those times I had wished I didn't have them for granted. I had cried almost into my pillow for the first couple of days that they were gone, and the moment in the hospital when Mel had come to see me kept replaying in my head like a nightmare, the feeling of waking up to her beautiful face then going to reach up to touch her to feel that I couldn't even do that just hit me like a smack on the face. The part that hit me the most was not being able to touch her the way I used to.

I wasn't gonna be able to feel her smooth skin or lace my fingers with hers or lift her up or even hold out children when the time would come or be able to cup her face and actually kiss her properly without always having to worry about any complications because of my fucking stupid nubs. All the complications led to me, I couldn't help but feel useless because I was the one causing problems that I couldn't even deliver on being the boyfriend she deserved but instead she got a no handed freak who is practically useless and has to be treated like a baby because I cant do anything. Now instead of 2 babies she had me on top of all of it. I knew this was putting stress on her too and yeah the love was still in the air and we practically love each other to death there is no hiding that but its always gonna be different, its not gonna be the same like it used to be. She deserves way better than me, I'm a piece of useless garbage that she is probably dying to get rid of.

After that dreaded day in the hospital Elsa had come to the rescue even though she had been through a shit ton, I'm surprised she even showed up to be honest, for someone who really didn't care she definitely acted the part real well. I still and probably never will forgive her for anything and when I say that I mean for the whole act she plays, pretending she cares when all Elsa really cares about is her god damn self.

Now here I am sitting in this weird abandoned barn just waiting for Elsa's doctor friend, who we all know is definitely more than a friend, to come along with the new hands he hand crafted for me. When Elsa had explained to me he had made her legs I was shocked because who knew even the ring leader of the show was even a freak herself pretty ironic if you ask me.

I was so grateful for these new hands but it still wouldn't change much, yeah I would probably be able to actually pick up things and do things on my own for once but it still didn't change the fact of how I would feel things. Like being able to touch Mel isn't gonna be the same, touching her with a wooden hand isn't gonna light the spark like it used to things are and never will be the same all because of fucking Stanley. That son of a bitch, if I see him I wont hesitate to maybe kill him for what he has done. Just thinking about him made my blood boil at how mad he made me.

Finally Elsa's doctor friend had arrived with a velvet box in his hands. He placed the box on the nearest table and I walked up to the table and looked up at him still with a saddened smile, no a days it took a lot to even see a smile on my face.

"You ready to try them on?" He asked flicking the latches of the box ready to pop open the top.

I just nodded as I looked down into the box. They were perfect, just like I told him to make them.

"Are you sure this is what you want? Here need a hand?" He said carefully taking one of the hands and slipping the plastic wrist support to the hand could actually go on my wrist and function like a hand. He slipped on the other one as well closing the straps so it would be locked in place.

I lifted up my new hands and seeing them really made me wanna cry tears of joy at how beautiful they were. They were absolutely perfect just the way I imagined them to be.

"So...?" He asked as I looked at my new hands in amazement.

"Thank you..." I whispered as I held my hands up and out in front looking at how they were meant to be, with 2 pairs of fused fingers on each wooden hand. Things were never going to be the same but at least they would be somewhat back to normal now that I had my claws back.


	52. Picking Up the Paper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Melanie reflects on the past events and what the future can hold as Jimmy struggles with his new hands

Melanie's POV  
Ever since Jimmy got his wooden hands things actually started to look up. Everyday I would help him with whatever he needed and along the way we learned together how things would work out and how we could figure out a system between the two of us. Since that week and a half since his hands it was a dark time. Life decided to put all the rain and storm into our lives. That week when Jimmy was recovering every time I saw him my heart seemed to shatter into a million pieces. Just seeing the love of my life like that was basically torture. I tried to stay stong and be there for him or else the two of us would be broken. I helped in almost every human way possible. I always changed his wrist wraps and fed him and even wiped his you know what. It has definitely takeing a toll on both of us but that didn't change the fact that we loved each other to death.

Just thinking about how I took for granted his touch and the way he would cup my face or snake his hands around my waist just the touch of his skin against mine was something I was always gonna miss. Just everything about his hands I missed, his hands had to be one of the most beautiful and unique parts of him that I loved. They were the one thing he didn't have to worry about when he was with me because I didn't find it disgusting or abnormal, I saw the beauty in them.

During that week Rita had decided to stay at camp and be here not only for Jimmy but for me so she could monitor the babies more often. I actually loved that idea because I was so afraid all of this stress would lead to something else wrong with the babies too. Everyone tried their best to help Jimmy but he refused to talk or even see anyone except for Rita and I. The rest of the bunch was either dead or off on their own journeys leaving this cursed freak show the fastest they could. We had lost so much and that even broke my heart even more to think of the first day when everyone was so loving and kind to me and that they actually liked me and now they were dead or fleeing.

Elsa was on her way to the road of fame trying to dump this place the fastest she could, I'm not surprised she would do this to us because you know "its all about Elsa". The Twins had just gone off the chart and decided to runaway off to the city where they had seen the famous doctor successfully separate those two twin baby boys. Paul also had run off with his lover the lizard girl. She had been new here but with all the things going on with Jimmy I didn't even get to introduce myself to her. Legless Suzi also had hobbled off leaving nothing behind. Desi had also run off with the man she deserved and she even sent a post card of a family photo she had taken of her and her new man as she held her pregnant stomach. I had been so happy for her, maybe our babies would someday meet and even possibly have play dates together.

But everyone else was dead just completely murdered and dead, all in cold blood...

Throughout the week I had always had in my mind, who had bailed me out? It was always lingering in my head till I finally put two and two together, it was only one person who was up to this...Danny. He must have been there the night I shot my father and Maggie. He must have set up the whole thing and even wanted to frame Jimmy for Eve's death.

Elsa was able to pay off the bail for Jimmy but he now had a record, there was almost little to no chance of him ever getting a good job around here anymore and even less of a chance with wooden hands. Nobody is gonna ever accept him like I do. So far Danny hasn't come around and the Freak show had officially run out of business literally. Every time I had gone into the big tent I would shout hello but no one would respond back because there was no longer anyone here anymore. Now it was just Jimmy, Rita, and I. We were all left alone in this huge place all by ourselves.

At this point there was no where else to turn but to my mother. As much as I hated the idea Jimmy needed better conditions to be in and with the babies on the way we needed a nursery and have an actually place for them to grow up in.

It was early in the morning and I had just finished feeding Jimmy his last spoon of oatmeal. Jimmy had finally found the strength the move back into the trailer which I too had been missing a lot lately. I got up to go wash the bowl in the sink purposely leaving his mouth dirty so he could at least start to try and practice daily things now that he had his wooden hands. Obviously certain things even with his hands he couldn't do but now there were some options open more than not have no hands at all.

"Mel, you kinda forgot to wipe my mouth." He said still sitting at the table with his mouth dirty with some oatmeal pieces.

"Baby you gotta start trying to do stuff one your own, there is no harm in trying." I said looking back at him as I continued to wash the bowl.

He frowned and tried inching his wooden hand closer to the paper on the table. He tried to move his wrist like the doctor had told him so that he could open and bend the finger joints so he could actually grasp things.

Once I had finished I rested my hand on top of my belly feeling the small bump that had already started to form. I barely even took notice sometimes because it was something so natural for me to do, almost 2 months in the making at this point, I just couldn't believe we were almost mid way into August.

As I turned around I gasped at what I saw.

"OH MY GOD JIMMY! You did it!" I screamed in excitement as I saw him successfully grab the paper as he was slowly dabbing his mouth clean.

"Yeah I guess I did..." He said smiling as he pulled the paper from his mouth.

I quickly walked toward him sitting in his lap as I hugged him tight wrapping my arms around his neck pulling him close to me.

"I knew you had it in you baby! I love you..." I said pulling away as I quickly pressed my lips to his. He wasn't expecting it but slowly pulled into it and I could feel his wooden hands hold my waist as support.

"Well we all have to start somewhere. I just knew I couldn't give up...I couldn't let you down or the babies down even myself." He said pulling away as he rubbed his hands against my back soothingly as we pressed foreheads together.

"Don't worry Jimmy, this is a new chapter, a new beginning, a new life, you were given those hands for a reason and we will jump over every obstacle in our way, we will learn together along the way." I said looking into his big brown eyes as I then looked down toward my small bump.

I knew things were gonna get better, now it was just time to face my dreadful mother. What fun that was going to be.


	53. "Finally Hope..."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hope emerges for Melanie and Jimmy

God I never noticed how long the walk from the freak show to my house was just until now. I guess when I wasn't pregnant and I was so energized and happy to see Jimmy I never really noticed how long the walk had really been. Jimmy was holding my hand as he struggled to clutch it. But I just kept holding on tighter.

I was trying to walk faster but I had underestimated myself because I started to get tired really fast.

"Mel baby, slow it down. Remember we don't wanna put stress on the babies ok. Just take it slow we will get there sooner or later." Jimmy said pulling me closer to him.

"Fine. But you know me I'm-"

"Impatient and stubborn. Mel we have been together for almost 2-3 months I know you like the back of your hand." He said smiling as he kissed me on the cheek.

"I guess you really do. And that's why I love you." I said smiling as we continued to walk hand in hand, turning the corner to my house which had finally come into view.

"Finally! I thought we would never get there. This trip would definitely be easier if I could drive."

"Its ok Jimmy its not your fault, baby steps remember, there is no rush. I just really wanna get to my mom so I can beg for forgiveness even though I really don't think I have to but if we want a better life I have to do this."

"I know baby, you gotta do what you gotta do even when its against what you believe." He said as we started getting closer and closer to my house.

A look of confusion struck me as I saw the old ruined "For Sale" sign on the front lawn by the mailbox. The house was practically abandoned, no one seemed to be living there.

"Oh my god..." I whispered looking at the house and its terrible condition.

"What happened?" Jimmy asked shocked at the sight.

"I-I don't know..." I said as I let go of Jimmy's hand and walked up the stairs to Jenny's house since she was the only one who probably knew what happened.

I gave the door a few good knocks and I rang the door bell a couple times as I grew impatient.

"Coming!" I heard a muffled and familiar voice say behind the door.

Jimmy slowly inched closer to me grabbing my hand again in comfort ad I squeezed his wooden hand even though he couldn't feel my squeezing.

"Hello, Im sorry but my-Melanie! Oh my god!" Jenny said as she answered the door shocked to see my pregnant state and Jimmy with his wooden hands.

"Oh my, come in please do." She said urging us to come in.

"Take a seat please. Would you like coffee, tea, something to eat?" She asked as she nervously paced like I knew she always did.

"No, no thank you Jenny." I said answering for both Jimmy and I as he sat next to me still holding my hand but in his lap this time.

She sat down across from us and then began to talk.

"Congratulations, wow doesn't time pass fast. You look amazing Mel." She said as she motioned toward my pregnant belly.

"Thank you Jenny. How is everything with you and your mom?" I asked as Jimmy stayed quiet.

"Everything's been ok I guess so far, how about y'all?" She asked.

"Ok, stressful but ok. But I was coming to ask if you knew what happened to my grandmothers house? I saw the sign and just the look of it, it seemed abandoned. I thought since you live here that you might know what happened."

"Do you really wanna know Mel, you deserve to know but its gonna be hard to hear..."

"Oh god...please Jenny just tell me, I promise I can take it."

"Just a couple weeks ago, I heard yelling and shouting since in the neighborhood you could practically hear everything. I tried to ignore it but when I head a gun shot I called the police. They had discovered that your mother...she had committed suicide...and for your grandmother she was shot in the back of the head by your mother before she hung herself...Im sorry Mel..." She said as she reached out to me putting a hand on my shoulder trying to console me. Jimmy had already tightened his grip on my hand as he rubbed my back.

I started to cry, very little at first because I didn't even get to say goodbye no matter how angry I was at her I just wish it hadn't ended on a bad note, us fighting for for she decided she was gonna leave but when she meant to leave I didn't think it was this type. All the bad things I said to her, yeah she deserved them but to have her go to her grave with those being the last things I said to her just put yet another crack in my heart, along with grandma also being killed in the process. She was the most innocent person ever on this planet and she didn't deserve to die the way she did, she should have died a peaceful painless death, not a brutal murderous one.

I was sobbing at this point but I was still trying to get my words out.

"And...what about John?" I asked practically worried to death about my baby brother, what if they took him away!?

She got up leaving to go upstairs and minutes later she comes down the stairs with John in her arms.

"Thank god John!" I said jumping from my seat as I went over to her as she handed me John to carry.

"My mother she had taken him in since you had left and because your mother had left John for your grandmother but since she also had passed, now John is in your custody."

"John is mine, now?" I asked surprised at how now I was his mommy.

"Yeah, he is all yours. I can see your gonna have a handful of babies with you, but I can tell your going to be an amazing mother, your a natural with them."

"Yeah, I guess I am..." I said cuddling John closer to me as she played with strands of my hair with his little fingers.

"Do you know anything about the Mel's house, like is it for sale now or is it already sold?" Jimmy asked.

"I believe its for sale at the moment but no one want to buy it even at the low price that it is at. People around here wont dare to live in a house where a murder-suicide happened."

"Wait, Jimmy why? You don't expect me to live in there after what happened, do you?" I said as I turned toward him as I still bounced John in my arms.

"It was just an idea, because we need to find somewhere to stay. You cant be going around in your state, soon the babies are gonna come and we cant have them growing up at the show."

"I know Jimmy..."

"What if y'all stayed here?" Jenny said.

"Oh, Jenny, no we couldn't do that. That really means a lot to me that you offered but your busy with your life we shouldn't be one more burden on your shoulders."

"Mel, I promise its fine. Since my brother went to college we have had an empty room upstairs and its big enough to fit a family like y'all. Plus I really don't mind helping a friend out, you have been the best of friends and I would love to have y'all in my home."

"Are you sure Jenny?" Jimmy asked.

"Yes, of course I'm positive. Y'all can stay as long as you like I do not mind what so ever."

"Oh my god Jenny. Thank you so much!" I said hugging her as John was still in my arms.

"Is that a yes?" She asked smiling.

"Yes, yes. Thank you..." I said hugging her tight.

As I let go of Jenny, Jimmy hugged her also thanking her as well.

Things were finally looking up, we were both slowly driving out of the dark tunnel and into the light. I could just feel it that things were getting better, the sad story was finally gonna have a happy ending. There was finally hope...


	54. Twins On The Way

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 6 months pass and the twins are ready to be born

_6 months later..._

6 months flew by faster than I thought they would. Time really does fly when your living in a dream because that's what it felt like for the past couple of months. My job at the diner, I obviously dropped it when I just didn't show up for work anymore. Jimmy was getting better each and everyday and at this point he was even changing John's diapers without a single problem. I on the other hand looked like i had a huge watermelon as a stomach. My belly had gotten huge these past 8 months now. The summer had flew by fast and so did the fall and now we were well into winter. The winters here were nothing like your typical snow covered ones, it was still hot and steamy here in Florida but for the most part it was still very chilly every once in a while. Rita had visited almost every couple of weeks for checkups and we became great friends. Sometimes I needed that feminine support and shes the one person I could go to for it.

For the most part Jimmy was practicing on John so he could prepare for the twins when they came. I would show him how to change the diaper and warm the bottle, things my mother had to teach me when John had been in her stomach. All of my life I had taken care of John like a son, but of course he is my brother but he will always have a special place in my heart, just like Jimmy and the twins do.

Jenny also offered to help out a lot along with her mother but she has recently moved for a bit to Georgia. Jenny's grandma had been ill so her mother decided it was best to leave us to hold the fort down in Jupiter but we all worked out a way to rotate and keep everyone cared for and happy.

I was standing in the kitchen as a song on the radio came on that seemed very familiar. Jimmy was in the kitchen at the small dining table as he was looking at some layouts and designs for cars. After all this time Jimmy had found the one thing he was good at, fixing up cars. He worked at the mechanics shop not too far away and it actually paid ok for the time. I saw Jimmy head shoot up from what he was looking at as the song continued to play.

He got up coming from behind me as he snaked his arms around my huge waist and spun me around.

He smiled as he looked into my eyes and laid his hand on my waist and the other holding my hand. We danced slowly as the song slowed and I came closer as he held me tight, having my big belly pressed up against him. We just danced slowly in the middle of the kitchen, it was like out of a movie almost, everything was finally perfect, just like how I imagined it would always be.

He looked deep into my eyes as I too, getting lost in the brown eyes I fell in love with.

I cupped his face as the song was ending and I slowly pressed my lips onto his, this time it was special it felt different, it was perfect in every way. I could feel the sparks fly as we just stood their in each others arms. We held onto that kiss till we couldn't breathe anymore.

I pulled away as he just smiled and I could help but smile back.

"Melanie Marie, I am absolutely and completely in love with you." He said as he leaned in for a kiss this time being quick.

Before I could say "I love you" back I felt as if I had peed my pants or dress in this case since they were the only things that would fit me now that I had this huge belly growing in me.

I gasped as I could barely get a word out when I knew it was time, the twins were coming right now.

"Jimmy! My water just broke!" I yelled quietly as I was slightly freaking out at all the pee or whatever was coming out of me had hit the floor.

His face went from loving and calm to pure panic as he scrambled to get the car keys and my jacket for me.

"Here baby, I got you." he said as he draped the jacket around my shoulders and held my hand as he led me out the door and to the car.

"Hey, on the bright side you can squeeze as tight as you want and it wont hurt." He said laughing as he tried to distract me from panic and now pain that was coming from my bottom region, as he opened the car door and helped me into the back seat.

"Jimmy! Ahhh! This is no-time-for-jokes!" I managed to choke out as the pain got deeper and the contractions felt like they were squishing my organs.

"Just please drive! Fuck, it hurts!" I said holding my belly as I felt slight kicking. The tightening was almost unbearable while Jimmy jumbled to plug the keys in and step on the gas as fast as he could.

We were practically speeding as I kept screaming out of pain at how much it really hurt, I didn't think it was going to be this bad but damn was I very wrong. Jimmy kept trying to distract me from the pain trying to make random conversation but I wasn't having it, I just screamed at him at how much pain I was in. He just kept speeding but then I would just feel worse and tell him to drive slow but then yell at him to drive faster.

Seeing the outside of the hospital was like a blessing and Jimmy rushed out to the back door to help me out and I held his hand tightly as he helped me keep my balance as he lead me into the hospital.

"Don't worry baby, I got you. Just breathe through the pain, soon it will all be over and the babies will be here, just think of how beautiful they will be when we get to hold them in our arms." He said smiling as I falsely smiled back, not that I wasn't happy but I was smiling through the pain and I held my belly as we stood at the counter waiting for someone to come take me so I could deliver the twins and be relieved of all this pain. I just wanted the two of them out of me at this point.

"Anybody?! She about to have fricking twins and she is in pain someone get her a wheelchair or something!" Jimmy demanded as we kept waiting for someone to take us to a room.

Just as a woman was about to approach us for help, a familiar voice came rushing in.

"Stop there, leave those two to me." Rita said as she came walking to us as she wheeled a wheelchair for me to sit in.

"Oh god Rita thank god your-ahhh!" I screamed out of pain as another contraction hit me.

"It's ok honey, just breathe and don't talk ok? We are gonna deliver those babies as fast as we can ok?" She asked as she proceeded to roll me into an empty room Jimmy trying to catch up following as he held my hand.

I just nodded as I tried breathing through the pain and biting my lip.

Minutes later I found myself lying in the hospital bed and having Jimmy holding my hand as i gripped his so hard I thought I would break the wood. He constantly kept telling me to breathe and to relax until I just snapped at him.

"AHH! JIMMY I CANT FUCKING RELAX OK I HAVE A BABIES ABOUT TO COME OUT OF ME!" I screamed as Rita finally cane to the rescue to check on me again.

"Rita! Please tell me she can pop out these babies." Jimmy said as she check under the sheet that was hiding my lady parts.

"Mel, good news your ready to have these babies. Are you ready?"

"Yes! Yes! Just get them out of me!" I said begging.

"Ok, just push Mel. I know you can do it." She said ask she stood by my entrance waiting for one of the babies to show through.

I screamed and i was even sweating as I pushed and pushed as hard as I could. It felt like this baby was ripping my vagina apart.

"Ok, great work Mel I can see the head just a little more." Rita said as Jimmy kept holding my hand and encouraging me to push.

I could feel the baby being pulled through and I head the babies first cry.

"Cami! Come here!" Rita yelled as another nurse came rushing in.

"Its a beautiful baby girl!" Rita said as she smiled handing the baby to the other nurse.

"Wait! Can I see her please?" I begged as the pain kept coming on.

"Don't worry, you still have another baby to push out honey. now push!" She said as I pushed some more as hard as I could with all my might.

"Just a bit more."

Again I felt the baby being pulled out of me and I felt empty inside. I got so used to having two babies in me that now that they were out I just felt empty.

"It's a baby boy!" Rita said as she handed him over to the nurse from before.

"Wait! No! I wanna see my babies!" I said as Rita was cleaning my lady parts from all the blood and mess.

"Mel, honey, please don't worry. Cami will bring them to you in just a second. They just have to be cleaned and swaddled." Rita said as she finished up and left to clean herself up.

"Jimmy, oh god what if something is wrong with them!?"

"Baby, calm down I'm sure everything is fine, relax."

"How the hell can you be relax?! These babies mean everything to me and I'm fucking worried ok!" I said snapping at him, I realized I was being moody and stuff so I did try to calm down.

"Baby, I'm sorry for snapping at you..."

"It's ok, I know you just nervous and anxious to be honest I am too. I just hide it better than you." He said chuckling as Cami came walking in with both babies in her arms.

"Ready to meet them?" She said smiling as she handed me one baby and Jimmy the other.

"Oh my god they are beautiful, just like I imagined." I said as I held my baby girl. Her eyes were closed and her faced all scrunched up as she was a nestled into her wrap.

Jimmy had let go of my hand at this point and I had scooted over so he could sit on the bed with me so that our shoulders were touching and that we could get a good view of both of the babies in our arms.

"Aw! You two are adorable, I can already tell your going to be amazing parents. Let me take a picture for y'all if you don't mind." She said as she grabbed her Polaroid and Jimmy and I nestled together as we both smiling holding our children in our arms.

"Perfect! I think y'all will be able to take those two cuties home by tomorrow afternoon. They came our beautiful and healthy the two but we still have more tests to do, but for now enjoy them." She said smiling as the picture printed and cane out the top of the camera and she handed it to Jimmy, him putting it on the night stand.

"So, do y'all have any name ideas or picked out names?" She asked as Rita had come back into the room.

"Well, we had wanted the gender to be a surprise when Rita had asked us but I'm not really sure yet." I said as I looked down to be surprised that both of them had their eyes wide open, they both had Jimmy's beautiful golden brown eyes.

Jimmy kept playing with our baby boy and would cuddle him in his arms just like I had been doing with our baby girl.

"Well then I guess Ill leave you two to think of names then." she said smiling as she dragged Rita out of the room to leave us four alone.

"Jimmy, I love you so much and even more my babies." I said leaning over kissing him.

"I love you too, and most of all I love them." He said looking down into his own arms and mine.

I smiled just thinking how great of a father he was gonna be, he was already amazing with John and now with our own children I just smiled out of pure happiness. My babies were the best thing that have ever happened to me and of course Jimmy, because without him and my lovely babies I would be nothing. We were all finally together, our family was now complete and I couldn't ask for anything more in the world.


	55. Our Happily Ever After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jimmy finally pops the question and Melanie and Jimmy live happily ever after

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Music Suggestion: Now or Never Elvis Presley https://youtu.be/l0-FBlfvgxo

_Months later..._

"JIMMY! Come here!" I shouted all throughout the house.

I was in desperate need for him to change Ben while I was busy feeding Rose.

"Fine, I'll go check on him myself! Thanks for the help!" I yelled frustrated as I held the warm bottle in my hands ready to fill it up for Rose since she was being fussy this time.

"Ok, ok baby don't cry. See mommies got your bottle, shhh baby." I said as I rocked her in my arms as I struggled to fill the bottle with the other hand.

"Here, baby don't cry." I said softly as I gave Rose her bottle and she started to feed quietly and the cries stopped.

I saw a picnic basket on the table and I walked over still rocking Rose in my arms. I looked down opening it with one hand and grabbing the note inside.

"So your name's Melanie? Pretty name, now if you don't mind you can stop staring and go to the backyard." I smiled because those had been the first words he had ever said to me when we met for the first time in Flo's.

I walked over to the sliding door walking out into the backyard where I saw Jimmy holding a microphone in his hand even though it wasn't even plugged in.

"Jimmy, what is this?" I asked so confused when I was more preoccupied that Ben had been upstairs sitting in a dirty diaper that needed changing. He ignored my question as he began to clear his throat and sing.

_"It's now or never,_  
_come hold me tight_  
_Kiss me my darling,_  
_be mine tonight_  
_Tomorrow will be too late,_  
_it's now or never_  
_My love won't wait._

_When I first saw you_  
_with your smile so tender_  
_My heart was captured,_  
_my soul surrendered_  
_I'd spend a lifetime_  
_waiting for the right time_  
_Now that your near_  
_the time is here at last._

_It's now or never,_  
_come hold me tight_  
_Kiss me my darling,_  
_be mine tonight_  
_Tomorrow will be too late,_  
_it's now or never_  
_My love won't wait._

_Just like a willow,_  
_we would cry an ocean_  
_If we lost true love_  
_and sweet devotion_  
_Your lips excite me,_  
_let your arms invite me_  
_For who knows when_  
_we'll meet again this way_

_It's now or never,_  
_come hold me tight_  
_Kiss me my darling,_  
_be mine tonight_  
_Tomorrow will be too late,_  
_it's now or never_  
_My love won't wait..."_

I started crying tears of joy as I still managed to hold Rose in my arms. He walked closer to me dropping his mic as he held my one free hand and wiped my tears with the other.

"Mel, I am completely and utterly in love with you. I don't know what my life would be without you and your the love of my life, mother of our children. I cant stand wasting another minute just waiting around so its now or never. Melanie Marie, will you marry me?"

I was crying as he pulled out a diamond ring in a small blue box. I just nodded through the tears.

"Yes! Yes, Jimmy!" I choked out as he smiled and I smiled right back.

He slid the ring on my finger right next to the promise ring he had giving me and I hugged him the closest possible since I did have Rose in my arms.

"Jimmy Darling...I love you." I said as I smiled looking into those brown eyes I feel in love with and I kissed him so passionately. I looked down seeing both rings on my finger and I just could believe I was finally getting married to the man I loved...

_1 Year Later..._

Today is the big day, my wedding day. After a year of juggling Ben and Rose and seeing them turn 1 this year it just reminded me of how fast the time went by. But today was the day, I would soon become Mrs. Darling.

I was looking in the mirror as I admired my beautiful white lace dress. It was a long mermaid dress all covered in snow white lace. The lace was all over very intricate in every detail. I wore a flower crown Jenny had made for me of white roses. She had come bursting in as I was fixing myself.

"Got cold feet yet?" Jenny said laughing.

"No, no of course not! This has to be one of the happiest days of my life." I said as I tried to hold in the happy tears trying to not mess up my makeup.

"Mel, you look absolutely perfect! Now come on, don't wanna leave the groom hanging now do we?" She said grabbing my bouquet handing it to me.

"Jenny, I know your my maid of honor and only bridesmaid but do you think you could walk me down the aisle?" I asked timidly as we both snuck out of the tent to head outside.

"Of course, I would love to." She said smiling as we snuck around the tents till we got to the wide dirt opening in the middle leading to the lake that was by the Ferris wheel, we hid in the corner before the music started.

I smiled back as I was shaking at how excited yet so happy I was. We were having our wedding in the first place Jimmy and I kissed, the place where our love bloomed, right by the lake. The only ones there at the small wedding were Jenny, her mother, and her brother came to visit too. We would have invited the bunch but most of them ran off, there was no finding them now. Both of our families were dead but Jenny I believe did invite the girls and guys from the diner even though I was there for such a short time.

The music had started and my stomach was in knots.  _What if I'm not pretty enough? What if he sees me and wont wanna marry me? What if?_

I was so nervous but excited to walk down that aisle and finally get to marry the love of my life. Jenny was pulling me as I was hesitant but the moment I was pulled into the middle of the aisle everything felt better when I saw him waiting there in front of the Ferris wheel with the biggest smile on his face as he saw me. I slowly walked down the aisle as Jenny had her arm locked with mine.

Once we reached toward the front platform I was shaking as Jenny had handed me off to Jimmy and he held my hand with his wooden one.

I squeezed his hand tight as we stood in front of each other as we looked into each others eyes falling in love over and over again. I was smiling uncontrollably and before I knew it was time to say my vows. I had written a a piece of paper but when I looked at the small smudged writing I threw it over my shoulder ditching the whole idea and I tried my best to speak from the heart without crying.

"Jimmy...Jimmy Darling. Its been one hell of a roller coaster with you but Im glad I got to ride through it all with you. Since the day I met you I always had the feeling you would always be the one. You were my first love and always will be, you were my love at first sight. At first I didn't believe in things like that until I met you and being with you was one of the best things that has ever happened to me. For all we know without you I probably wouldn't be here marrying you, the love of my life being one of the happiest women on earth right now as we speak. Without you I would be just a piece of shattered broken glass just waiting to be thrown out and away with. You saved me, caught my tears when no one was there to, you took to blame when I couldn't, you were there when I was at my breaking point, you protected me when I was my weakest and I will never be able to thank you enough. Your an amazing father and soon to be husband and I could never ask for anything more. Your all I ever wanted and you make me the happiest woman alive. Jimmy I love you, and I'll never stop because your different..." I said slightly tearing up as I finished up and slid the ring on his finger.

Jimmy smiled as he began to speak squeezing my hands, holding them tight.

"Melanie Marie, Ever since I set foot into that dinner and you walked in I just knew I had to find a way to have you. And I don't regret talking to you or telling you your name was pretty because if I hadn't said a word we probably wont be here right now and I have no idea what my life would be without you. I was there to pick you up when you fell down and you picked me up at my worst times. You were there when I cried and when I thought I had lost everything in my life. We have lost so much and somehow we found a way to stay strong together. Without your love I would be a nobody just another freak on the street but you looked past that, you saw me for me. Ive loved you always from the start all the memories we made and without you and our twins my life would have no meaning, you make me one of the happiest men on this earth. Mel baby, I have loved you from the start and I will never stop loving you because your different..." He whispered as he slid the ring on my finger.

He pulled me as our lips met and sparks flew as he pressed me closer to him. I drowned out the sound of the clapping in cheers because as I was kissing him everything around us didn't matter all that mattered was us. Everything just seemed to crumble around us just leaving it to be the two of us. As I slowly pulled away we both smiled and I laughed as our foreheads rested against each other. The roller coaster was finally coming to an end and the bomb had been defused, our story was just beginning but for now we were finally having our happily ever after together and forever.


	56. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a little bit of insight of their happy ending

1 _Year later..._

Jimmy's POV

"Daaa-a-a-dada!" Ben stuttered out as I held him in my arms. My eyes lit up at the words. They were his first words.

"MELANIE! Ben said Dada! he said it baby! Yes!" I said excited as I held him tight hugging him.

She was rushing over with Rose in her arms as well.

"And you wont guess what this little one said too, she said mama!" I could see how excited she was and happy.

She smiled and it was different then all the times Ive seen her smile because no matter how many times she smiled she was perfect to me in every way.

"Whats up? What are you hiding mommy?" I said pouting as Ben and I turned our heads toward the girls.

"Nothing...I just didn't think this would be possible, that a happy life was ever possible, having two beautiful twins and a lovely husband..." She said as she bounced rose in her arms. Rose stuck her hand out to grab at Ben's, it had to be the cutest thing Ive seen. Melanie still wasn't telling me something and hell I was gonna find out.

"Darling, whats wrong? Your hiding something and I know it!"

"What no! Im not hiding anything..." She said looking away.

"Mel..."

"Jimmy..."

She just kept smiling she was keeping something from me and I knew it. I looked down as Ben yawned and so did Rose. We both looked at each other and nodded saying to put the two trouble makers to sleep. I laid Ben gently into his crib and the minute his head hit the little pillow he went to sleep straight away, so did Rose when her little head hit the pillow.

I grabbed Mel's hand and we both tip toed out of the room closing the door lightly. I spun her into my arms and rested my hands on her stomach as her back was pressed against my chest. I lightly squeezed my hands on her stomach and it felt weird. There was a bump.

"Jimmy I'm-" She said but I cut her off.

"Pregnant." I finished as my jaw was about to drop but all I could seem to do was smile till my cheeks hurt.

She turned around trying to explain.

"Jimmy I just found out to-" But I cut her off pressing my lips to hers shutting her right up.

When I pulled away and rested my hand on her small bump.

"I'm gonna be a daddy, again, that's all that matters to me right now. I fucking love you darling." I said as she just smiled back not saying another word.

"I love you Jimmy, till the end of time. How could I have been so lucky to find you, to fall in love with you, to have our children, you're different and I love that about you." She said just smiling as she looked down at her little bump.

"Darling, I will always love you till the end of time, you're different that's what I love about you. How did I get so god damn lucky to have you in my life?" I asked as I held her close, gripped her little hands lacing them with my wooden ones.

"Our differences brought us together I guess..."

"I guess our differences really did help, they turned out to make us happier and fall in love, something I will never regret." She said right back.

"I love you Jimmy..." She said leaning in closer till our lips brushed up against each other.

"I love you darling..."


	57. Music Playlist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So basically this is a playlist of songs that I either think they pair well with the chapters and theme with the fic or songs i listened to on repeat as I was inspired to write the book

The Only Reason - 5 Seconds Of Summer  
A Team - Ed Sheeran  
Crazy In Love - Beyonce  
Off To The Races - Lana Del Rey  
Dark Paradise - Lana Del Rey  
Small Bump - Ed Sheeran  
Lego House - Ed Sheeran  
Thinking Out Loud - Ed Sheeran  
Video Games - Lana Del Rey  
All The Stars - Ed Sheeran  
Bloodstream - Ed Sheeran  
Im a Mess - Ed Sheeran  
Even My Dad Sometimes - Ed Sheeran  
Think Of You - MSMR  
Radio - Lana Del Rey  
Wait for Life - Lana Del Rey  
The Way That I Am - Tove Lo  
Coming Back For You - Maroon 5  
You Should Know Where Im Coming From - BANKS  
All You Ever - Hunter Haynes  
Love Makes Me - Hunter Haynes  
Still Falling - Hunter Haynes  
Cry With You - Hunter Haynes  
Secret Love - Hunter Haynes  
Everything - Ron Pope  
Only With You - Jason Reeves  
Arms - Christina Perri  
For The Love Of A Daughter - Demi Lovato  
Moving On - Miley Cyrus  
Kiss Me - Ed Sheeran  
Happy Little Pill - Troye Sivan  
Now or Never - Elvis Presley

 

Something to note is that Lana Del Ray and Halsey's newest albums or well most of their music in general is good background music that has that 60's 70's vibe to just listen to throughout the whole book since the setting is during that time.


End file.
